Brutal Championship Wrestling (BCW) (On Hold)
by Brandon547
Summary: After Summertime Madness can BCW fight against a big threat will everyone stay loyal or will they betray BCW. Oc submissions are back open.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello and welcome to Brutal Championship Wrestling. This is my own company where we will see some brutal matches and see your ocs fight it out to be the champion. To submit your oc please fill in the form below.

Wrestler form:  
Name:

Age:

Face or heel:

Hometown:

Description of your Wrestler:

Height/Weight/Skin tone/:

Ring attire and Entrance attire:

Personality:

Theme song:

Tag team (optional):

Manager (optional):

Signatures (max of 6):

Finishers (Max of 4):

Wrestling Background:

Commentator/Interviewer app for ring announcers I`ll be using Wwe Divas.

Name:

Age:

Face or heel (Commentator only):

Attire:

Description of your person:

Personality:

Wrestling Background:

Heres my oc who will be in this company.

Name:Brandon Elvidge

Age:22

Face or heel:Heel

Hometown:Manchester england.

Description of my Wrestler: He`s a caucasian English male with blue eyes. He has a scar across his right cheek. His hair is brown and is in a mohawk with the sides of his head shaved off. He is quite Muscular but is also his left arm he has a tattoo which is a red dragon that runs down his arm.

Height/Weight/Skin tone: 6`2, 240 pounds and he`s caucasian.

Ring attire: He wears black pants with the English flag on the back. He has an Red and white armband on his right arm. He wears Black Wrestling boots with the words in small down the side saying England rules. On the way to the ring he wears a robe with the words England rule on the back and around his neck he has 5 gold necklaces.

Personality: He is an English snob who is very aggresive in the ring he will stop at nothing to win matches and make sure he`s the only one left standing. He`s actually nice to you if he likes you but then again he don`t like anyone.

Theme song: Centuries by Fall out boy.

Tag team: None

Manager: None.

Signatures:German suplex Spike piledriver Tornado Ddt of the top rope normally onto a chair.  
Glory before dishonour (Neutraliser of the second rope.)  
Running superkick Powerslam.

Finishers: Death before dishonour (He lifts him up into a suplex then elevates them down to the mat.)  
MIlitary press spinebuster.  
Leaping cradle piledriver of the second rope.

Wrestling experience: He has been fighting for 9 years but didn`t start properly fighting until age 18. He then went on the independent circuit for 4 years where he dominated most companies and won lots of titles. He then went to Brutal Championship Wrestling where he wants to dominate everyone.

Ok so guys either review or pm me your ocs and i`ll add as many as i can but for now goodbye from Brandonr547 Peace. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello everyone this is the second chapter of BCW and today i`ll be telling you the shows/ppvs and the titles.

Ok first up the titles there are 5 titles on the show and here they are.

BCW extreme heavyweight championship: it is the main title in the show.

BCW 24/7 title: This title is defended whenever whereever as long as there is a referee. (A bit like the hardcore title)

BCW full metal mayhem title: This title is only defended in a full metal mayhem, tlc, cage or hell in a cell match.

BCW extreme tag team titles: The tag team titles in the company and these matches will normally be extreme rules matches.

BCW womens title: The womens title in the company and the only womens title in the company at the moment.

Now time for the shows/ppvs. There is only one main show each week which is called...

BCW Saturday night Showdown. It airs 11 0clock and oh its a showdown.

Now for the ppvs if you have any ppv name suggestions i`ll gladly listen and if you do please pm them don`t review them. I need a ppv for some certain months.

January: BCW Warzone: The main event of this ppv is a warzone match. (Not the wcw match) It will be for the world title and there will be 6 wrestlers involved. Its elimination style and the only way to be eliminated is either thrown through a table or you bleed.

February: BCW Night of extreme: Every title is on the line and every match will be violent and the main event whatever title its for will be inside a cage.

March: BCW Extrememania: This is the main ppv and every match will be different. Thats all i can tell you for now.

April: BCW Hall of fame/shame: This ppv is where a hardcore legend faces a wrestler of his choose and if the legend wins he`s in the hall of fame but if he loses he`s on the hall of shame.

May: BCW Battlefield: This is the ppv where the first and last match will be a battle royal.

June: BCW King of the Showdown: A king of the ring style ppv but the winner gets a title shot of his choosing.

July:BCW Rekked: The ppv where someones contract is up for grabs in a Rekked match. The match is between 2 chosen people that you guys pick and the loser is either fired or they have to do something humiliating.

August: BCW Summertime madness: The biggest ppv of the summer and it will be MAD!

September: BCW Chamber of death: The main event and the womens title match will be inside a chamber of death.

October: BCW Night of terror: Its a halloween based ppv where some unexpected things may happen.

November:BCW vs NXT: A series of matches between Nxt wrestlers and BCW wrestlers.

December: BCW Time for fun: Its christmas time where everyones happy and joyful. Hahahahaha not in BCW this will be "fun".

Ok so i haven`t got a name or theme for some ppvs but if you do please pm me them and the theme. Now i will post the roster when i have enough wrestlers and women on the roster. But for now goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello again everybody now i`m still taking requests for ocs but i`m going to go ahead and post the current roster down below.

Superstars of BCW:

Name: Jevon Xavier Tabb

Ring Name: The Beast King

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Hometown: Newport News, VA

Efficiency: African American

Hair Color: Black with gold streaks

Hair Length: Long to the middle of his back

Eye Color: Gold

Height: 6'5

Weight: 230 lbs (muscle)

Signatures: Fishermen suplex, Death valley driver, Choke slam, Moonsault foot stomp

Finishers: Roar of the Beast King (Burning Hammer), Call of the wild (Phoenix Splash), Feeding time (Rear naked choke)

Style of Fighting: Hardcore (bloody good fun), Submission

Street Clothes: Black jeans, Nike shoes, Black Sleeveless shirt

Ring Attire: Black ring tights with gold tribal symbols running down the legs pattern, Black Combat boots, Black hooded trench coat with fur around the collar of the coat as well as a Golden lion on the back of it in a roaring pose.

Theme song: Born into Revolution By JT Machinima

Entrance: (Sandman's entrance without the whole beer can gimmick)

Gimmick: Animal/wildman

Heel or Face: Tweener

He likes to leave his opponents bloody when he is finished with them.

History:He's been wrestling for seven years. He's a wild animal that can't be tamed or contained he likes a good challenge in the ring. He was born in newport news va but was raised all over the world his family loved to travel so since the age of 1 he's been all over the world, he got his love for wrestling when he was in japan at the age of 6 his father took him to watch and he fell in love with it so he trained until he was old enough to get into the business. His big break was in Mexico where he started his beast king gimmick he thought it was fun so he tried it and continued to use it to this day.

Wrestler Form:  
Name: Death Rowe

Age: 25

Face or Heel: Tweener (If not allowed then Face)

Hometown: Unalaska, Alaska

Description of your Wrestler: Built like the Undertaker in his prime.

Height/Weight/Skin Tone: 6'10/295 lbs/not applicable because of attire

Ring Attire and Entrance Attire: A black and white full body suit (alternates between original masked Kane and Marvel Now! Magneto) and a two sided black and white mask similar to Deathstroke s. The white half of the attire alternates to different colors on occasion.

Personality:Generally laid back and lack of caring. Interrupts others midsentence when he thinks they're boring or talking too much. Can really get into the heads of his opponents. Interacts with and plays to the audience.

Theme Song: Dean Ambrose / Chris Benoit Retaliation? Whatever by BGFX

Tag Team (Optional): No

Manager (Optional): No

Signatures (max of 6): Spear, Tope Suicida, Chokeslam, Ballistic punching combination, Pop-up Powerbomb

Finishers (max of 4): Tombstone Piledriver, Guillotine (Double underhook facebuster), Death s Grip (Mandible Claw)

Wrestling Background: Worked for the now defunct Smash Promotion where he met his current girlfriend. He then moved to TNA for brief stint (money disputes) before finally heading to Chikara where he received a majority of his following.

Wrestler form:  
Name: Macabre

Age: 23

Face or heel: Face/heel (your wish)

Hometown: Death Valley

Description of your Wrestler: He has fair skin and a goatee like (Undertaker at WM 30) beard, with long red and black hair falling on his shoulders.

Height/Weight/Skin tone/: 6'1/235/fair

Ring attire and Entrance attire: Black full tights with boots and kick pads and a west to cover his torso. A half mask, something like a phantom of the opera, but with more of 'Mankind' in it./ entrance: The robe Undertake used to wear in his Ministry of Darkness days.

Personality: As the Undertaker/ Kane's once-lost son, he now enters the world of wrestling to make an impact (I know I'm bending the truth, sorry)

Theme song: Blood Sugar- pendulum

Tag team (optional): No

Manager (optional): The Undertaker count? If no, Kane. Please let the Undertaker count. They feel he's not worthy enough and are never really happy with his performance. And if he loses the mentor performs their finisher to show their anger/disappointment.

Signatures (max of 6): Kicks to the back and neck instead of front, Lifting Inverted DDT, Elbow Smashes, Superplex.

Finishers (Max of 4): Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into piledriver (The Undertaker/ Kane does not feel he's worthy to call it Tombstone so he calls it the Gravestone) or Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into the full nelson (Nightmare)

Wrestling Background: trained since he was able to walk, has a mixed martial arts and mma background.

Name:Elliot Conway Age: 24 Face/heel:Face Hometown:Montreal,Canada Description:Elliot is a Caucasian Male, He has long black hair with Red streaks, Brown Eyes,He has a tattoo of a Bear covering his back,He is pretty muscular from his Training over the Years Height/Weight/Tone:6'4, 245 Pounds, Caucasian Ring and Entrance Attire:Elliot wears Black and White striped Tights with Red kneepads and Black Wrestling Boots, Black Armbands and Elbow pads with Red wristbands. On his way to the ring he wears a White sleeveless Hoodie with a Black Devil on the back.  
Personality:Elliot is a Friendly guy with a great sense of humor. Inside the ring He is a fast Paced Brawler who likes to get the Crowd Excited with Strong Attacks early on in his matches.  
Style:Brawler/Technician Theme Song:Arctic Monkies-Do I wanna Know instrumental Tag Team:Cush-Way Corporation Adrian Cushnie Manager:None Signatures:(The Con-Way Slam)Pumphandle Slam,(The Set-Up)SOS, Rebound Flapjack, Three Amigos, Gutcheck Finishers:(The Grand Finale)Pumphandle Neckbreaker (Con-Way Stretch)Regal Stretch Tag Team Finishers:(since the limit for finishers is 4 I used 2 for the Tag Finishers)The Cush-Way Code(Rebound Pancake into a Codebreaker when Cush tags in), EA's Goodnight(STO Big Boot Combo when Conway tags in Wrestling Experience:Elliot started training to be a Wrestler when he was 13 and Wrestled his first match when he was 15 in an Indy Event and stuck with the Indys for 4 years until signing with the WWE for 3 years where he was a Main-Eventer in NXT and Raw until he took a Rough Bump off the top of the Steel Cage and was injured for 4 months and instead of resigning with the WWE he went to Chikara where he met Adrian and they formed The Cush-Way Corporation for 3 years they worked at Chikara but now they are headed to BCW(although they are a tag team they are after singles gold but either way they're a Stable really so it doesn't matter)

Name:Adrian Cushnie Age:23 Face/Heel:Face Hometown:London,England Description:Adrian is a Caucasian English male, He has Medium Length brown hair with Black streaks, Brown Eyes, He has a Tattoo of a Snake wearing a Crown on his Left is slightly muscular but more Lean Height/Weight/Tone:6'2, 225 Pounds,Caucasian Ring and Entrance Attire:Adrian wears Black and Blue Tights with White kneepads and and black and Red boots, white Wristbands with English Flag designs and Blue his way to the ring he wears a Black Leather Jacket with an English Flag on the back. Personality:Adrian is a Very easy going happy go lucky type of guy On and Off Camera. He loves to play and Interact with the Crowd definitely a Fan Favorite.  
Style:Highflyer/Brawler Theme Song:Moby-Extreme Ways Tag Team:Cush-Way Corporation Elliot Conway Manager:None Signatures:The Cushnie Cannon(Koronco Buster transition into a Cannonball) , The CCT(Shining Wizard),  
Alley Oop, Standing Red Arrow, Backstabber, Deadlift Suplex from the Apron Finishers:The CushKnee Drop(Codebreaker), The Cushknee Connection(450 DoubleKnee Drop)  
Tag Team Finisher:The Cush-Way Code(Rebound Pancake into a Codebreaker only when Cush tags in)  
EA's Goodnight(STO Big Boot Combo for when Conway tags in)  
Wrestling Experience:Adrian started training when he was 16 and was in his first match when he was 18, he spent 2 years on the Indy Curcuit before his family moved to Philedelphia,Pennsylvania when he was 20 and he joined Chikara which is where he met Elliot and they formed The Cush-Way Corporation for 3 years they spent at Chikara but now they are headed to BCW

Name: Danny Johnson/The Daredevil

Age: 26

Face or Heel: Face

Hometown (Billed): Atlanta, Georgia

Description: He is a man with fair white skin and dark brown eyes. He has spiky brown hair and the tips of it tinted blonde. He has a tattoo of his parents' name (Jon and Martha) on his right arm. On his left arm, he has covered it with athletic tape. He is average in his muscular looks.

Height/Weight/Skin Tone: 5'10, 217 lbs, he is white

Ring attire: He wears blue pro wrestling tights and white elbow and knee pads. He wears brown wrestling boots with blue laces. In his entrance attire, he wears a blue sports jacket before removing it when he is about to wrestle.

Personality: He is very serious about wrestling. He is usually nice to most people, but can't stand cocky or arrogant wrestlers. In the ring, he is very quick and agile and focuses his move mainly on high flying, springboard and lower limb offenses. He will cheat (if there is no other possible choice) but usually honors himself on wrestling cleanly.

Theme Song: Coming Home by Alter Bridge

Tag Team: None

Manager: None

Signatures: D-Dash (Rebound Clothesline)  
Turnbuckle Enzuigiri Shining Wizard

Finishers: Sit-out Spinebuster (Devilbuster)  
Reverse Frankensteiner (from the top rope)  
Reverse 360 Splash (from the top rope)  
Sunset Flip Piledriver (Daredeviller)

Wrestling Experience: Danny was 14 when he began training to become a wrestler. Originally an amateur wrestler, but went professional after failing to reach the US World Championship Team. He was taught and trained by Peter "Petey" Williams III and Brian Kendrick who taught him Williams' famous move 'The Canadian Destroyer' or a Sunset Flip Piledriver. When he turned 18, he wrestled in the independent circuit for three years, where he became known as the 'Daredevil' for his extreme risk-taking and his exceptional high-flying offense. He gained a developmental program with WWE and joined FCW and became FCW World Heavyweight Champion, but was released soon after. He now joins BCW in hopes of becoming the best wrestler in the company.

Name: Joseph Eagleheart

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Hometown: Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, South Dakota

Height & weight: 6'9" 285 lbs

Body type: Muscular

Skin tone: dark tan red

Hairstyle: long black hair

Eyes: dark brown almost black

Other body features: has several scars across his chest from fights he go into as a kid.

Ring attire: Pants that look like they are made of Deer skin, moccasins, has his face painted in a traditional Lakota War Paint, has his chest painted as well

Tattoos: Tribal sleeve on his left arm,his right shoulder is covered by a wolf paw, on his back is a soaring eagle

Personality: Joseph is very stoic in his nature, he does not say much but when he does, he gets his point across. very hard to anger but once he is angry, he turns into more of a savage fighter then he was before

Gimmick: Native American Warrior

Signature moves: spine buster, cannonball senton in the corner, tomahawk chops to an opponent against the ropes, various power slams, choke slam, meat hook clothesline

Finishers: Buffalo's Charge (Brogue Kick), Lakota's revenge ( Camel Clutch)

Divisions: none

Tag team or stable: open to being in one

Manager:no

Wrestling style: Heavy hitter, cross between Roman Regins and Brock Lesner

Theme song: Native American drums

Face/Heel: Heel

Name: Cody Fireheart

Age:23

Gender: Male

Hometown: Cleveland Ohio

Height & weight: 5'10" 185 lbs

Body type: athletic

Skin tone: slightly tan

Hairstyle: black with red streaks, styled into spikes

Eyes: dark green

Other body features: ears are pierced multiple times

Ring attire: Black pants with red and white lighting on them, wears a black sleeveless hoodie to the ring with red and gold lighting on it, tosses the hoodie into the crowd after he enters the ring. Red and gold tape on his wrist, black sneakers with red, gold and white lighting, wears a black bandanna around his mouth, with a dark red mask around his eyes (like Robin's)

Tattoos: Oriental dragon sleeves on both arms, a phoenix tattoo that takes up his entire back

Personality: Cody is a loyal friend and very honorable, he dislikes when people in charge abuse their power, he's always willing to go against authority when in his mind it is wrong. He has been training to be a professional wrestler since he was 14, training in both Mexico and Japan

Gimmick: Vigilante

Signature moves: Super kick, Whisper in the Wind, suicide dive, springboard moonsault

Finishers: Firestorm (corkscrew shooting star press) Fire trap (Devil's gate submission)

Divisions: none

Tag team or stable: open to being in one

Manager:no

Wrestling style: blend of hardcore, mma and high flying

Theme song: Light'em Up by Fall Out Boy.

Wrestler form:  
Name:Tomer "Jewish Gun" Lami

Age:25

Face or heel:Tweener If It Is Possible, If Not Then Face.

Hometown::Lod,Israel

Description of your Wrestler:lionel messi Hairstyle, Blonde, Tattos Like Orton in the arms.

Height/Weight/Skin tone/:Tanned,Healthy Body With 6-pack ,1.89 meters,90 kg

Ring attire and Entrance attire:Dean Ambrose Style in Ring In Entarce The Same But With Sleevless Grey/White/Black Jacket and the words "Lami club" in memory of the bullet club in Japan.  
He Throws The Jacket To The Audience. He has grey tape on his hands.  
Personality:Loud Mouth, Street Fighter, Crazy, Take High Risks, Fearless.

Theme song:Get Hyper-DJ Droidkea And KSI

Tag team (optional):No

Manager (optional):No

Signatures (max of 6):  
Fujiwara Armbar-Arm-Ory Leap Of Faith-Yolo Powerbomb-Get Rekt Finishers (Max of 4):  
Coup de Grace-Hawk Sight Headlock Driver-Jewish Gun GTS-Night Night Baby Wrestling Background:Been 7 Years In Japan As "Prince Lami"  
Co-Leader Of the Bullet-Club With Prince Devitt Body and face paint of Finn Balor but from comics and popular culture.

Name:  
Actual: Lee Hunter/ Ring: Captain Universe/ Nicknames: (Captain) and (unee)  
Age: 20 Face/Heel: Preferably Face but you know beggars can't be choosers Hometown: Florence Italy Description: He's has face paint on that looks like bluish greenish mist and a black CU on his left cheek. He has shoulder long hair that's half blond and half black at the front but as it goes down there's any color you could think of (Probably). He is the definition of a baby face he likes to pump up the crowd never doing anything wrong he wants to make the fans happy at any cost. He has a movie screen smile and a goofball personality. He hates people thinking they can just get to the top over night and absolutely loves female attention (Could be a really good distraction) He more of a flashy guy his moves have to have extra emphasis in how their preformed but he stays on the ground for the most part.  
He stands at 6'6 244 ILBS is a very light brown and a lot of people think he's Mexican.  
Ring attire/Entrance Attire: He wears a blue shirt with long green sleeves with a butterfly symbol on his chest and black tights with lace up boots.  
Personality: He's a horn dog plain and simple. He's a complete idiot who's always happy and never is down but when it comes to a title he's serious there is nothing that will distrct him from gold.  
Background: He's trained since he was 12 and really wants to prove that hard work is what pays off not some overnight lucky b*** will get between him and the title Theme Song: Sorry I stole your girlfriend by skyline stereo Signatures: Camelot: Cross Rhodes and Captains plunge: HBK's heart stopper just a top rope elbow drop Finishers: Universal call : Shooting star press and Universe's might: A clover leaf lock.

Now for the women of the roster:

Name: Vanessa Voorhees

Age: 23 yrs old

Face or heel: Face

Hometown: Crystal Lake, New Jersey

Description of your Wrestler: Vanessa Voorhees stands at 6'3, the same as her brother, infamous slasher, Jason Voorhees. But, she's the complete opposite. Vanessa has long, fiery engine red hair, deep ocean blue eyes, golden sunkissed skin, and a tattoo of 'In Memory of Pamela Voorhees' on her left side of her ribcage

Height/Weight/Skin tone/: - 6'3 - 195 lbs - Golden Sunkissed Skin

Ring attire and Entrance attire: - Her ring gear is a black, one long sleeve crop top, black jeans, and black combat boots

\- Her entrance gear is any horror movie poster t-shirt, black yoga pants, and black Nike sneakers.

Personality: She's the easiest girl to get along with. Vanessa is one of the girls that you would have escort you down to the ring, or even on a road trip

Theme song: Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson

Tag team (optional): You can stick her with another person who is about the same height as her.

Manager (optional): The Big Show

Signatures (max of 6):  
\- Running Bulldog - Irish Whip - Missile Dropkick - Russian Legsweep - Clothesline - Chokeslam

Finishers (Max of 4):  
\- Final Flight: Spear, followed by a Diving Tornado DDT

\- The Voorhees Curse: Tombstone Piledriver

\- Camp Crystal Lake: Swanton Bomb

Wrestling Background: Vanessa Voorhees was no ordinary female. Growing up all her life in Crystal Lake, New Jersey. She is the sister of Jason Voorhees and the daughter of the late Pamela Voorhees.

Vanessa decided to take up wrestling at the age of 15, leaving home and heading out west to be in every independent circuit, eventually returning to the East Coast, 8 years later.

She has a 2 year old daughter, Gabriella Voorhees.

Wrestler form:  
Name: Julie

Age: 21

Face or heel: heel

Hometown: Davenport Iowa

Description of your Wrestler: badass arrogant with long straight red hair and blue eyes,

Height/Weight/Skin tone/: 5:8 120lbs tan

Ring attire and Entrance attire: like maryses attire

Personality: arrogant, show off,

Theme song:London bridge- fergie

Tag team (optional):

Manager (optional):

Signatures (max of 6): spinning heel kick, running knee, bicycle kick

Finishers (Max of 4): curbstomp, inverted face buster (Alicia foxes new finisher)

Wrestling Background: trained since she was able to walk, has a mixed martial arts and mma background.

Name: Katarina Love

Age: 24

Face or heel: Heel

Hometown: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Description of your Wrestler: She has light brown eyes a big curly black afro with purple & blue highlights. She's curvy but has an atheltic build at the same time.

Height/Weight/Skin tone/: 5'8 125 pounds, Light brown complexion

Ring attire and Entrance attire: A purple bustier with black high waisted leather shorts "Love" is written on the butt in silver & purple cursive with jewels around it. She wears ripped Fishnet stockings with black & purple thigh high boots and black lace fingerless gloves.

Personality: She's mean, vindictive and smart as hell. She's known to almost always be a step ahead of someone in the long run. She loves playing mind cames and torturing her opponents. She has a short temper and reacts to it in bad ways (Throwing things, Hitting people)

Theme song: Amazing - CFO$ FT Trinity Fatu

Tag team (optional): Royalty w/ Shamera Wilde

Manager (optional):

Signatures (max of 6): cruifix headscissor, Standing moonsault knee drop, Bicycle kick, Hair pull back stabber, Hair wrench backstabber, Handspring Back elbow

Finishers (Max of 4): Fireman's Carry Face Buster ( Love Bites) , Standing sitout shiranui ( Katsualty) , Tilt a whirl back breaker transitioned into a modifed bow & Arrow (Wreckd!) , Headscissors DDT

Wrestling Background: She's fairly new with only having 4 years of experience under her belt, she's stuck to her hometown wrestling for Chikara, & CZW

Name: Shamera Wilde

Age: 21

Face or heel: Heel

Hometown: Staten Island, New York

Description of your Wrestler: mid rig length wavy hair parted to the side. She has green eyes and a slim build similar to Sasha Banks.

Height/Weight/Skin tone/:5'2 110Lbs , light Brown like Jojo

Ring attire and Entrance attire: She wears a black corset with mesh across her back & stomach so only her chest is actually covered, she wears black ripped up tights with black knee high shiny boots and studded fingerless gloves.

Personality: She's level headed, and isn't afraid to take risks. She's fearless and will seldomly back down from something. She loves being in charge.

Theme song: The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

Tag team (optional): Royalty w/ Katarina

Manager (optional):

Signatures (max of 6): Spear, Moonsault, Springboard crossbody, Bicycle Kick, Tilt a whirl headscissors take down, Rope hung corner double knees.

Finishers (Max of 4): Corkscrew Axe Kick ( Wilde Style) , Diving/Standing Tornando DDT (Wilde Ryde) , Phoenix Splash ( The Phoenix) , Rolling knee bar ( Queens Lock)

Wrestling Background: She's fairly new with just a few months under her belt she's relying heavily on her martial arts training and Gymnastic ability to keep her going in the ring.

Name: Lucero Nicknames: Latina Dynamite; Mexico's Greatest Import; The Feisty Luchadora Age: 21 Face or Heel: Face Hometown: Cancun, Mexico Description of Wrestler: Dark Brown mid-length hair; Brown Eyes; Has a DreamCatcher Tattoo that Says "WanderLust" within in memory of her Grandfather Height/Weight/Skin tone: 5'3; 119 lbs; Golden Tan Ring Attire and Entrance Attire: Ring- T-Shirt Cro Tops (Similar to AJ Lee's shirts), Cut-Off The Map Black Distressed Jean Shorts, Black Combat Boots/Black Chained Knee High Converses w/ White Laces Entrance: Same attire but with a Black Faux Leather Studded Jacket (Like Paige's)  
Theme: Either "Sky's The Limit" By CF$O or "I'm So Sick" By FlyLeaf (Can't decide on which so you can choose) Personality: Lucero is very sweet and outgoing. She respects her fellow competitors, but push her to her limits and she'll be on you like wolf on its prey. When she's in the ring, she means business so she'll drop her smile the moment the bell rings.  
Tag Team:  
Manager:  
Signatures: Matrix (When Dodging Opponents); Tilt-a-Whirl HeadScissors (Irish Whip); Shiranui; BOOM! (Handspring Back Elbow); Shining Wizard; Frog Splash (Homage to Eddie Guerrero)  
Finishers: Sweet Dreamz (Snap DDT); La Furia (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press); Hit-And-Run (Springboard Bull Dog); Ad os (Tilt-a-Whirl DDT)  
Wrestling Background: Born into it, Lucero's been in the business since she was 14 years old. She is a member of the famous Mexican Wrestling Family, La Dinastia Rivera (The Rivera Dynasty; Her Father and Uncles are wrestlers; Her Grandfather was a Luchador). An adored and respected wrestler, she's traveled from Japan to England. Her wrestling style is mainly Lucha Libre, Hardcore and High-flying. Her flexibility gives her an advantage.

Name: Jessica Batista Age: 27 Face or Heel: Face Hometown: Washington, D.C Description of your wrestler: Tanned Skin, Hazel eyes, Long straight black hair, batista stomach tattoo Ring Attire: Black Nikki Bella like top with white letters that says Weapons, Blue Jeans and black boots Entrance Attire: Same as ring Personality (In bcw): Barely talks much just let's her intimidating looks and in ring moves do all the talking Theme Song: Wild Heart by Sabi Signatures: Shot Fired (Spinebuster), Bang Bang (Lou Thez Press)  
Finishers: Fire Arm (Spear), Wild Thing (Beast Bite) (Batista's submission)  
Wrestling Backround: Formerly wrestled with her father (Batista).

Now for the commentators now i only got 1 oc so i`ll be making 2 of my own here they are.

Commentator App:  
Name: Ms. Mercy

Age: 31

Face or Heel: Heel

Attire:A white tube top that shows her midriff. White long pants with "Mercy" on both sides.

Description: Looks similar to Naomi. Has "Mother Mercy" tattooed on her back. Speaks with a Cajun accent.

Personality: Isn't afraid to speak what's on her mind even if it might get her and others in trouble. Can follow a match no matter how complicated it gets. Very loud and smart about her job.

Wrestling Background: Formerly wrestled for JWP, Shimmer, and Chikara very briefly. Her gimmick during all of those runs was similar to Waylon Mercy. Her experience allows her to judge others on skill rather than for WWE for exactly one month when she injured her left leg after being sandbagged by Brie while performing a move. The injury sadly cut her career short. She would love to get in the ring one more time but at the moment it seems like she won't be cleared any time soon.

These are my oc commentators:

Name: Jason Thompson

Age: 35

Face or heel: Face

Attire: A black blazer and a fall out boy t shirt on under the blazer. Black boots and black austin 3:16 shorts. He has a gold necklace round his neck and also has fingerless gloves on.

Description: He has Brown eyes and short blonde eyes he`s kinda still muscular but not as much as he used to be. He`s white and kind of caucasian. He has Corey Graves stay down tattoo on his fingers.

Personality: Hes a neutral commentator who will be seen as most of the time supporting the faces but will be unbiased. He`s a generally nice guy and doesn`t shout or try to cheat anyone and he doesn`t mention people who don`t work in the company.

Wrestling background: He wrestled for wwe for 5 years and was close friends with Corey Graves and the Big Show. He was released whilst injured as Wwe didn`t want to pay for his medical forms. He was burned accidentally in a match on his hands and now wears gloves and he had to retire from wrestling he soon became a commentator in BCW.

Name: Derek Jackson

Age:50

Face or heel: Bit of both he doesn`t support anyone he supports what`s right.

Attire: He wears a simple shirt and jeans which are both of his cousin Bobby Heenan who was one of the greatest commentators and managers around.

Description: He has grey hair and green eyes. He`s a normal person not to muscular and not to skinny or fat. He has a tattoo on the back of his neck of a dragon and it runs all down his back.

Personality: He respects the wrestling business and loves hardcore. He is unbiased and will tell the truth about wrestling if he has to. He doesn`t care what people think about him.

Wrestling Background: He`s never wrestled he was always a commentator or manager and he worked in most of the indy companies and his most famous tenure was in WCW. Now he wanted a new challenge so he went to BCW to commentate there.

Now remember i am still taking Ocs and actually need a few more male superstars. You can send in women if you want but i need more males. I desperately need someone to send in a interviewer.

The current champions in the company are:

BCW Extreme Heavyweight champion: Danny Johnson the daredevil.

BCW 24/7 champion: TBA

BCW Full metal mayhem champion: Jevon Xavier Tabb.

BCW Extreme tag team champions: Elliot Conway and Adrian Cushnie the cush way corporation.

BCW Womens champion: To be decided in a battle royal on the first show.

I will post the card at the start of the next chapter and if i get any new characters i`ll add them to this chapter when i get them. Until then goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.

Ok guys so i got 2 new characters and as i said i`m going to add them below and ones an interviewer so special thanks to TheRealOTC for that.

Name: John 'Bleeder' West

Nicknames: The Bloodbath, JW, Bleeder West

Age: 24

Face or Heel: Heel

Hometown: Alberta, Canada

Description of Wrestler: He is white and has long ragged blonde-brown hair with dark green eyes.

Height/Weight/Skin tone: 5'11; 222lbs; White

Ring Attire and Entrance Attire: He wears a black vest and dark black pro wrestling tights. He wears dazzling white wrestling boots with black laces. T

Entrance: Same attire as his ring attire

Theme: 'Rise Against' by Drones

Personality: West despises socializing with others. He is here only to become the best, not caring who falls because of him and what the fans think of him. He loathes people who says 'they are doing it for the fans.' He is extremely arrogant and cocky, calling himself the best wrestler in the company because of his immense training and wrestling heritage.

Tag Team: None

Manager: Usually accompanied by his 'agent' Kyle Bower

Signatures: Fujiwara armbar (Armshatterer)

Superkick (homage to HBK)

Finishers: Full nelson slam (Westside Slam)

Sitout powerbomb (West-o-Bomb)

Wrestling Background: West was born into a family of former wrestlers. His father, aunt, uncle and grandfather were all either amateur or professional wrestlers, with his grandfather in the 1968 Olympic Games. West was taught by fellow Canadians Chris Jericho, Lance Storm and was inspired to wrestle by Shawn Micheals. West joined a developmental program with WWE in 2009, joining FCW before entering newly-made NXT. He was released in 2011. His nickname 'Bleeder' come from a TNA house show match where West took 15 unprotected chairshots to the head, causing excessive bleeding and requiring 42 stitches, but still went on to complete the match and win. He is an extremely technical wrestler, focusing his attacks on submission holds and takedowns. He is known for his endurance in hardcore matches.

And heres the interviewer:

Name: Lewis Smith

Age: 39

Face or Heel: Neutral

Hometown: Bristol, England

Description: He is white with blue azure eyes and shoulder-length black hair.

Height/Weight/Skin tone: 6'1; 199 lbs; Tan

Attire: Usually wears a grey suit and trousers when interviewing but can wear a red tee shirt and blue jeans when he is casual.

Personality: He takes his job very seriously and is slightly envious of the wrestlers as they can wrestle and he can't. He usually sides with British-born wrestlers as he knows them better than most other wrestlers.

Wrestling Background: He is a former wrestler taught by CZW. He then went in the independent circuit, catching the eye of booker Paul Heyman. He joined ECW in 1999, before joining in WWE in 2002. He was mainly a jobber, losing to the likes of Lance Storm, Matt Morgan and Val Venis. In 2007, he was injured in a house show in France, causing two herniated discs in his vertebrae. After consultation with his good friend William Regal, he announced his retirement and became a backstage interviewer at WWE Afterburn. He was released from WWE and joined ROH. He resigned from ROH and has now joined BCW.

So everyone the first show should be up later and if you have more ocs please send them in and any Ppv ideas please pm me them.

Name: Adam Banks

Age: 23

Face or Heel: Face

Hometown: Tyrone,Ireland

Description: Caucasian Irish male with Green eyes, permanent busted lip, Brown curly hair, muscles, short.

Height/weight: 6'2 210 lbs

Ring Attire: Black tights with white and gold accents with Green boots, wearing a robe when walking to the ring.

Personality: Outside of the ring he is an old fashioned good guy and will help anyone ho needs it, will sacrifice himself often for a bigger return down the road.

Theme Song: Save my Soul by Blue Saraceno

Tag Team: None

Manager: Adam's former Girlfriend, they are still together for business purposes but stuff is still a little big rough between them, her name is Hannah

Finishers:Tyrone Tightrope (Oldschool)  
Cradle Cushion (DDT On the Apron)  
Bankers Debt (Sharpshooter)

Signatures: Tornado DDT  
Suicide Dive  
Spine Buster

Wrestling Experience: Been on the independent circuit for 2 years and has achieved mid-card and main-event titles in many companies over the world, has came to BCW to show everybody on the independent circuits that he is more than just a mid-card talent.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Welcome everyone to the first show of BCW Saturday night showdown. Tonights card will be posted below and then we`ll get on with the show.

Match 1: Macabre vs Tomer "jewish gun" Lami.  
Match 2: Adrian Cushnie vs John bleeder West Match 3: Womens battle royal for BCW womens title.  
Match 4: Captain universe vs Joseph Eagleheart.  
Match 5: The beast king vs Cody Fireheart.  
Match 6: Dare devil Danny Johnson vs Death Rowe.

August 1st 2015 the first live event of BCW!

Somethings gotta give- All time low.

Fireworks go off as this song is played the intro song for BCW. We finally see the ring and it`s Red on the inside and on the banners are gold. The ropes are black, white and red in that order and there is a metal barricade all around the outside.

We go to a commentary table where we see our 3 commentators.

"Hello and welcome to the first episode of BCW my name is Derek Jackson and with me is Jason Thompson" He smiles happily at the camera "and Ms Mercy" who gives a glare at the camera. "We have got a show for you tonight but first-"

"Yeah yeah lets get on with it here`s the owner" Ms Mercy says interupting Derek and still glaring at the camera her cajun accent sticking out as she speaks.

"As Mercy says please welcome the owner of BCW" Derek says and the camera`s go to the entrance ramp.

"Here comes the money"

Plays and to everyone at ringsides shock Shane Mcmahon walks out in a black suit and tie with black trousers and he gets in the ring.

He grabs a mic of Brie Bella and he walks to the middle of the ring. "Weren`t expecting me were you"? He asks getting cheers and chants of BCW clap clap BCW. "Yes i Shane Mcmahon am the owner of BCW and if you don`t like violence and brutal wrestling well you`re in the wrong place." Shane says and as he goes to speak again he`s interupted by.

Blood sugar- Pendulum.

Out walks a man accompanied by the Undertaker. He has the Undertakers goatee and fair skin. He`s wearing black full tights with black boots he`s also wearing a vest and kick pads. Half his face is covered by a mankind style mask and He`s wearing a purple robe.

"Oh my god its Macabre he`s the Undertakers son"! Jason exclaims.

"Yeah well done genius" Mercy says in anger towards Jason.

"Well what does he want"? Jason asks.

"How about you let him speak and both of you shut up before you start arguing again." Derek says and both go quiet and look towards the ring where Macabre is now in the ring with Shane.

"Shane Mcmahon you have no business being in my ring now leave before i make you leave on a stretcher" Macabre growls but Shane doesn`t look fazed at all.

Shane stares at him before speaking "You Macabre have no business telling me what to do just because you`re undertakers son doesn`t mean you can get away with what you want." Shane says anger coming of him as Macabre goes to speak Shane stops him "No you think it`s your ring no it`s mine and for that attitude i`m putting you in a match right now against this man." Shane says and leaves the ring.

Get hyper- DJ droideka and KSI

A man with a Lionel Messi hairstyle and Randy Ortons tattoos on his arm walks out and he`s wearing a jacket with his initials TL on he shakes Shane's hand and looks eager for some violence.

"And his opponent from Lod Israel the jewish gun Tomer Lami." Brie announces as Lami throws his jacket into the crowd.

As soon as Lami gets in the ring he is attacked by Macabre and the bell rings. Macabre throws him into the corner and hits him with elbow strikes after elbow strike. Macabre then throws him to the ground and starts stomping him until Undertaker throws him a chair and Macabre wraps it round his throat.

"Oh no you can`t let him do this" Jason says obviouly scared that someone is going to get seriously injured.

Mercy scoffs "shut up you pansy" She says and goes back to calling the action.

The jewish gun jumps up and pulls the chair of his throat and hits Macabre with the chair after Macabre attempted a leg drop on his throat. Lami hits Macabre over and over and then throws him out side to the floor. Lami follows and as he goes to pick him up for the get rekt Macabre headbutts him with his mask and then throws him into the barricade.

" Oh that looked like it hurt" Derek says as Macabre Suplexes him onto the outside. He throws him into the ring and pulls a pipe out from under the ring. Bam Macabre hits him with the lifting DDT on the pipe. This causes Lami to bust open.

Macabre looks to his father who nods "uh oh thats the sign for the Gravestone" Mercy says with a sick smile on her face while Jason stares in disgust at her. Macabre lifts Lami up and hits him with the Gravestone and the cover 123.

Blood sugar- Pendulum

Macabre follows his father to the back looking very stoic. "What a destructive finisher" Derek comments. "Now we go to Lewis Smith who`s with the Cush way corporation" Derek says as the camera cuts to the back.

A man with blue eyes and shoulder length black hair is standing with a microphone "Ladies and Gentleman I`m here with the BCW extreme tag champions The cush way corporation." The camera zooms out to show Two men holding Tag titles that look like Ecws but there Black in the middle. One of thems Caucasian and he has long black hair with red streaks and brown eyes. The other man is also Caucasian and he has medium length Brown hair with black streaks and Brown eyes.

"Now Adrian tonight you face John bleeder West a very dangerous man in the ring i just wanted your thoughts?" Lewis asks confidently since Adrians english.

"Well Lewis John is no pushover and i know that but tonight i`m going to try my hardest to win and when i do hopefully the Cush way corporation will take over BCW now if you don`t mind i have to get ready." Adrian says and the champs both walk off.

Rise against - Drones.

A white male with long ragged blonde brown hair and dark green eyes. He`s wearing a black vest and dark brown pro wrestling tights along with dazzling white wrestling boots.

"On the way to the ring accompanied by his agent Kyle Bower from Alberta Canada John bleeder West" Eva marie announces as fans try to hold their hands out John just ignores them and walks into the ring. John is acting very cocky and is acting like he`s better than everyone.

"Ladies and gentleman this is John west the self proclaimed best wrestler in the company" Jason explains.

"Self proclaimed? He is the best" Mercy exclaims and Jason rolls his eyes.

Moby-Extreme ways

Adrian walks out alone and is now wearing black and blue tights with white kneepads and wristbands. He has black and red boots. He has the english flag on his wristbands he wears a black leather jacket with an english flag on the back. Adrian heads to the ring slapping fans hands and taunting with them.

"And his opponent from London England Adrian Cushnie."

The bell rings and the jacket comes off as both men lock up with Adrian getting the upper hand and then irish whipping him into the turnbuckle and then enziguiri kicks him in the side of the head. Quickly adrian goes for the standing red arrow but West reverses it into a t bone suplex and then he stomps him in the corner before heading outside and picking up a bat of Kyle and then Kyle sets up a table on the outside. Bat strike after bat strike to the ribs of Cushnie.

He then throws him onto the ring apron and gets him into a powerbomb position. "i think West is going to powerbomb him through the table." Jason says as west lifts him but Adrian headbutts him then hurricanranas him through the table knocking both men down. The referee is trying to get them back into the ring and eventually Adrian gets up and throws JW into the ring then hits a standing red arrow. Then as Jw sits up Cushnie hits him with the CCT and covers him. 1 2 kick out and Cushnie quickly gets him up and goes for the Cushnie drop but West catches him in mid air and runs him into the turnbuckle and then spins him around and hits Adrian with the Westside slam and covers him 123.

Rise against-Drones.

West quickly leaves the ring and exits with Kyle.

"Ok ladies and gentleman up next we have a Womens Hardcore battle royal for the BCW Womens championship." Derek says.

Sweet dreams- Marilyn Manson.

Out walks a Women who stands at 6`3 and is a easy to get along with girl. She has golden sunkissed skin, fiery long red hair, deep ocean blue eyes and a tattoo saying "in memory of Pamela Voorhees. She`s wearing her ring gear which is a black one long sleeve crop top, black jeans and black combat boots.

"On the way to the ring first in this special battle royal from Crystal lake new jersey she is Vanessa Voorhees." Brie Bella announces.

London bridge- Fergie

Out walks a younger girl who looks badass she has long straight red hair with blue eyes. She`s wearing maryses attire from wwe. She walks to the ring acting all arrogant and gets in the ring.

"On the way to the ring from Davenport Iowa Julie."

"Ok now the way to win is you have to be survive the entire Womens roster in a battle royal/ royal rumble style match it starts of with 2 and when you win against one another comes out." Derek explains whilst Mercy sighs.

The bell rings and Julie starts off ferociously immediately going after the taller women and dropkicking her into the turnbuckle. Julie charges at her but Vanessa boots her and then spears Julie down to the mat and unloads on her. Vanessa lifts her up and then running clotheslines Julie and covers 1 2 kick out. Vanessa waits in the corner and when Julie gets up she turns and sprays Vanessa in the eyes as Vanessa went for a clothesline.

Julie running knees her in the head then lifts her up and hits her with the inverted facebuster then covers her 1 2 and somehow Vanessa kicks out. Julie`s starting to get annoyed and grabs a chair but Big show pulls it out of her hands and Julie turns around yelling at him. Then Vanessa gets up and when Julie turns around the Voorhees curse is hit and Julie is out. 123.

"Oh and Julie`s been eliminated i wonder who`s next"? Jason asks "Just wait" Mercy snaps.

Amazing-Cfo$ ft Trinity Fatu.

Out walks Katarina Love who has light brown eyes, a big afro with purple and blue highlights in her hair. She`s light brown and wears a purple bustier with black leather shorts "love" is written on her butt with a lot of jewels on. She wears purple ripped fishnet stockings and purple thigh high boots and black lace fingerless gloves.

Katarina rolls in the ring and immediately ducks Vanessas kick and runs off the rope and hit`s a bicycle kick. She then lifts her up and hits her with "Love bites" and covers her. 123. Vanessa is eliminated.

Skys the limit- cfo$.

A mexican women walks out and she has dark brown mid length hair, Brown eyes, She has a dreamcatcher tattoo that says wanderlust in it in memory of her grandfather. This is what she wears: T-Shirt Cro Tops (Similar to AJ Lee's shirts), Cut-Off The Map Black Distressed Jean Shorts, Black Combat Boots/Black Chained Knee High Converses w/ White Laces

"And here comes mexico`s greatest export Lucera" Jason explains. Lucera runs in the ring and holds her hand out but katarina slaps it and pushes her into the turnbuckle then pulls out a hammer from her boot and hits her in the head with it knocking Lucera down. Katerina lifts her for the love bite but the mexican women reverses it into a DDT. She runs and hits a tilt a whirl headscissors the irish whip. She climbs to the top rope and goes for a crossbody but Katerina moves out the way and Katerina hits her with the hammer on the leg. She then pulls a sledgehammer from under the ring and whacks her with it in the head then does it again and again and again. She then lifts her up for Love bites and she goes for the cover 123. Luceras eliminated.

" Katerina love comes out with another victory and up next is Jessica Batista." Mercy explains looking actually interested in a match.

Wild heart- Sabi.

Here comes Jessica Batista: Tanned Skin, Hazel eyes, Long straight black hair, batista stomach tattoo these are all the things she has. Her ring attire is Black Nikki Bella like top with white letters that says Weapons, Blue Jeans and black boots.

Straight of the bat Jessica hits shots fired. She then goes to the corner and hits the fire arm. 123 Katerina is eliminated.

"Well that was quick" Derek says "Yeah up next Katerinas partner Shamera Wilde." Jason says.

The phoenix- Fall out boy.

Shamera Wilde:mid rig length wavy hair parted to the side. She has green eyes and a slim build similar to Sasha Banks. Her ring attire is She wears a black corset with mesh across her back & stomach so only her chest is actually covered, she wears black ripped up tights with black knee high shiny boots and studded fingerless gloves.

Royalty shake hands then Shamera Wilde runs in the ring and they start fighting Jessica overpowers her and hits her with a suplex and then starts raining punches. Then Jessica gets a table and puts it in the ring when she turns around Shamera hits her with a bicycle kick and Jessica is layed out on the table and she climbs the top rope and hits a moonsault sending them through the table. Shamera then waits until she`s up bending over and Shamera hits her with the Wilde style. 123. Shamera is the new BCW womens champion.

Shamera Wilde celebrates while she gets booed by the fans for beating Batistas daughter. Royalty celebrate then leave backstage.

"what a match and there`s still 3 matches left i can`t wait for the next one." Jason says.

"Calm down would you I`m so glad Shamera won what a women" Mercy says getting a glare from Jason as he likes Jessicas in ring ability more.

"Ok up next we have Captain Universe vs Joseph Eagleheart" Derek says.

Sorry i stole your girlfriend- skyline stereo.

Out walks someone who looks like a superhero villain or something he looks like this He's has face paint on that looks like bluish greenish mist and a black CU on his left cheek. He has shoulder long hair that's half blond and half black at the front but as it goes down there's any color you could think of (Probably). He is the definition of a baby face he likes to pump up the crowd never doing anything wrong he wants to make the fans happy at any cost. He has a movie screen smile and a goofball personality. He hates people thinking they can just get to the top over night and absolutely loves female attention (Could be a really good distraction) He more of a flashy guy his moves have to have extra emphasis in how their preformed but he stays on the ground for the most part. His ring attire is this: He wears a blue shirt with long green sleeves with a butterfly symbol on his chest and black tights with lace up boots.

"And on the way to the ring from Florence Italy His name is Captain Universe." Nikki Bella says.

He enters the ring and celebrates with the fans and gets pumped up.

Native american drums.

A man walks out with dark tanned red skin and he has a long black hair and has dark brown eyes which are almost black. He has several scars across his chest from fights he got in as a kid. His ring attire is this:Pants that look like they are made of Deer skin, moccasins, has his face painted in a traditional Lakota War Paint, has his chest painted as well. He has a tattoo of a tribal sleeve on his left arm, His right shoulder has a wolf paw, on his back he has a soaring eagle.

"And his opponent from the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation south dakota his name is Joseph Eagleheart." Nikki Bella announces.

As soon as the bell rings Joseph Eagleheart pulls out a chair from behind his back and strikes Captain in the head and then his back over and over. He then lifts him up and spinebusters him, then he hits various powerslams on him then quickly locks him in Lakotas revenge making Captain tap. After the match Joseph grabs a ladder and pulls it in the ring then puts Captains body in it and slams the top of the ladder on him 10 times before leaving.

"Wow that was violent to say the least Joseph Eagleheart just destroyed him." Jason says.

"I thought it was great anyway up next we have the beast king vs Cody Fireheart."

A promo is then cut showing the 24/7 title it says next week it will be decided.

Born into revolution-Jt machinima

The beast king then walks out through the crowd this is what he looks like: his hair is Black with gold streaks Long to the middle of his back Gold. His ring attire is:Black ring tights with gold tribal symbols running down the legs pattern, Black Combat boots, Black hooded trench coat with fur around the collar of the coat as well as a Golden lion on the back of it in a roaring pose.

He`s holding the BCW full metal mayhem belt and he`s holding a kendo stick in both hands. He enters the ring after cheering with the fans.

"On the way to the ring from Newport news, va he is the current BCW full metal mayhem champion The beast king." Eva marie announces.

Light em up- Fall out boy.

Out comes a man who is athletic, slightly tanned, He has black hair and its got red streaks in, his eyes are dark green, his ears are pierced over and over again. He has a few tattoos like:Oriental dragon sleeves on both arms, a phoenix tattoo that takes up his entire back.

"His opponent from Cleveland Ohio he is Cody Fireheart" Eva marie announces.

The bell rings and they lock up before the beast pushes him into a corner and hits him in the head 10 times with a kendo stick making him bleed. He drops the kendo stick and then beats him up and then he superplexes him of the top rope to the mat he then starts stomping on him over and over and goes for an elbow but Cody moves.

Cody hits him with an uppercut and then an elbow to the head and belly to belly suplexes him into the corner. Cody then superkicks him but the beast king gets up before anyone can cover him. Cody has blood pouring down his head and pushes him into the turnbuckle and then turns around and hits whisper in the wind before going to top rope and going for a moonsault but The beast king gets his leg up and then spears cody He chokeslams Cody then lifts him and hits him with the roar of the beast king onto the belt then pins him 123. The beast king wins after the match the 2 shake hands and leave backstage.

"next up ladies and gentleman is our main event but first an announcement next week we will see a 5 man falls count anywhere match for the 24/7 title. Now the main event is the BCW extreme heavyweight champion Daredevil Danny Johnson vs Death rowe this will be good." Derek explains and mercy looks really bored.

Coming home- Alter Bridge

Here comes the champ Danny Johnson walks out he looks like this: He is a man with fair white skin and dark brown eyes. He has spiky brown hair and the tips of it tinted blonde. He has a tattoo of his parents' name (Jon and Martha) on his right arm. On his left arm, he has covered it with athletic tape. He is average in his muscular looks. His ring attire is this: He wears blue pro wrestling tights and white elbow and knee pads. He wears brown wrestling boots with blue laces. In his entrance attire, he wears a blue sports jacket before removing it when he is about to wrestle.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome to the ring from Atlanta Georgia He is the BCW extreme heavyweight champion Danny Johnson" Paige announces.

Whatever-BGFX

Death rowe walks out to a lot of cheers he is built a lot like the undertaker but in his prime. His ring attire is this: A black and white full body suit (alternates between original masked Kane and Marvel Now! Magneto) and a two sided black and white mask similar to Deathstroke s. The white half of the attire alternates to different colors on occasion.

"And his opponent from Unalaska Alaska Death Rowe." Paige announces.

They`re both getting warmed up but before the bell rings a man jumps the barricade and clubs Death rowe in the back of the head with a pipe then clotheslines The daredevil. "OH god that`s Brandon Elvidge" Brandon then picks the champ up and hits him with a military press spinebuster. He then picks up death rowe and hits him with Death before dishonour. He then picks the championship up of the ground and holds it high in the air before leaving.

"Well that was unexpected but that`s it for tonight so goodbye from BCW"

That is the first chapter done properly now if you have any feedback please do review this story as this took a while to write. Please keep suggesting stuff to happen like what rivalry you want, what you want to happen between shane and Macabre just review it me or Pm me your suggestions and i`ll do it. But for now goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Guys i took what you said into account and i`m going to try and make this better using your feedback. Tonight`s card is posted below.

Match 1: Daredevil Danny johnson vs Joseph Eagleheart Match 2: Royalty vs Jessica Batista and Lucero.  
Match 3: BCW 24/7 title match-5 man falls count anywhere match Cody Fireheart vs John Bleeder West vs Captain Universe vs Tomer Lami vs Adam Banks.  
Match 4:Vanessa Voorhees vs Julie.  
Match 5 and main event: Brandon Elvidge + Macabre + The Beast King vs The Cush-Way corporation + Death Rowe.

August 8th event of BCW

The pyro goes off and the theme song is playing as we welcome you to BCW. We go to the commentary table where we see our 3 commentators.

"Hello everybody and welcome to BCW Saturday night Showdown and we have got a show for you". Derek announces all excited.

"Damn right we have tonught we crown a new BCW 24/7 champion in our 5 man falls count anywhere match." Jason says.

Centuries- Fall out boy

Brandon Elvidge walks out in his entrance attire with his robe on and he looks angry. He storms to the ring and grabs a mic.

"This can`t be good" Jason says.

"Death Rowe!" Brandon shouts angrily " You actually think that you`re the number 1 contender to world title you make me laugh. Get out here and face me like a man for the number 1 contender spot."Brandon finishes.

"Wow Brandon throwing down a challenge to Death Rowe."Derek explains.

"haha i like this from Brandon i bet he won`t accept" Mercy says with a smirk on her face.

Whatever-BGFX

Out comes Death Rowe who is wearing his masked kane attire. He looks bored and just strolls to the ring.

"How can he expect Extreme Heavyweight Champion when he`s acting like that"? Mercy asks glaring at him.

Death Rowe has a mic "You want a match with me Brandon?" He asks to which Brandon nods angrily "Well you`ve got it let`s do this" Rowe says and throws his mic down they both start walking around the ring gettting ready to fight.

Brandon throws the first punch and they start trading punches until Macabre runs down and assists Brandon. Macabre boots rowe in the head and the 2 start beating him up and are about to double chokeslam him.

Do i wanna know?- Arctic monkeys instrumental hits.

The cush way corporation run down to the ring and start striking Brandon and Macabre. Elliot hits the Grand Finale on Macabre then Death Rowe gets up and hits a uppercut on Brandon.

Born into revolution-Jt machinima plays.

The beast king hits the ring and big boots Conway out the ring. Brandon and Rowe are brawling and so are Cushnie and Beast king. The faces get the upper hand and are standing tall in the ring and on the outside Macabre,Brandon and The beast king are getting up and standing together shouting at the faces.

"Wow what a way to kick off the show i was gobsmacked during that fight".Jason says.

Here comes the money.

Shane comes to the top of the ramp "Ok since you guys want to fight then tonight the main event is The Cush-Way Corporation + Death Rowe vs Brandon Elvidge, Macabre + The beast King. Now get Backstage" Shane orders and walks off.

"Wow what a main event for tonight and we have been given word from Lewis Smith that their are 3 wrestlers from Brutal Destructive Wrestling in the audience" Jason announces as the camera shows Wolfgang, Kyle Stevens and Brutus Vicious who are waiting for the action to start.

"Well enough about them lets get on with our first match its the Extreme heavyweight champion Daredevil Danny Johnson vs Joseph Eagleheart." Mercy announces.

Coming home-Alter bridge plays.

Out comes the champ who looks pissed probably about what happened last week. Still he slaps fans hands and gets in the ring.

"The champion not in a good mood after last week when Brandon Elvidge laid him out with one move." Derek says explaining what happened if you missed it.

"This following contest is scheduled for one fall first already in the ring from Atlanta Georgia The Daredevil Danny Johnson"Jojo announces (I`ve decided to just use JoJo as my ring announcer).

Native american drums

"And here comes Joseph Eagleheart the man who last week destroyed Captain Universe"Mercy says with a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn`t say he destroyed him just injured him a bit"Jason counters with but Mercy rolls her eyes.

"And his opponent from the pine ridge Indian Reservation South Dakota He is Joseph Eagleheart"JoJo announces then leaves the ring.

Ding ding ding.

"And thats the bell and this match is underway and look at this Joseph clobbering away at Danny in the corner." Jason says.

"Oh what a meathook clothesline to Danny and now the cover 1!2! no a kick out"Derek says as Joseph goes for a chokeslam but Daredevil reverses it in mid air countering his move into a hurricanrana.

"Now both men trading strikes but Josephs strength is shown as he hits 2 powerslams on he`s getting a weapon and oh my its a table."Mercy says getting excited.

Joseph sets up a table and then pulls something else out from under the ring and its a bag of something.

"Whats in the bag"?Jason wonders.

"HOLY SHIT! it`s thumbtacks and Josephs laying them on the table"Mercy says now getting into the match.

But as Joseph turns around Danny catches him with a knee then starts punching him until Joseph pushes him into the ropes and Danny hits the D Dash.

"The d dash is hit. Eagleheart getting back up he looks angry but oh my god! The Daredeviller".Jason says and now everyones watching in amazement until Danny gets up.

Daredevil then throws Eagleheart into the corner and then lifts him to the top rope facing the crowd who are chanting "Frankensteiner" Daredevil hits the reverse Frankensteiner through the thumb tacks and covers him 1!2!3!.

Coming home-alter bridge

"Someone get the emts i think Josephs injured"! Derek shouts and Joseph gets strechered out.

"That Daredevil should be in jail for what he did he could have killed him."! Mercy says in anger.

"Now hold on Mercy Joseph eagleheart knew what he signed up for he knew there is a rule saying you must be open to being bloodied."Derek says matter of factly Mercy grits her teeth in anger.

"Ok up next we have some women in action in a tag team match it will be Royalty vs Jessica Batista and Lucero."Jason announces.

Amazing-cfo$ ft Trinity Fatu

Out walks Royalty who are Katerina Love and The BCW Womens champion Shamera Wilde.

"I love these two they`re just full of confidence and always one step ahead of their opponents they are amazing" Mercy exclaims.

"These two are good i`ll give you that"Derek agrees and Royalty are now in the ring shouting at the fans to shut up Shamera grabs a mic.

"Ladies and gentleman my name is Shamera Wilde and i`m the current BCW Womens champion and anyone who thinks that they can defeat me well they can dream on because this title is staying in Royalty." Shamera says with confidence then gives the mic back to JoJo.

"This contest is a tag team match first already in the ring with the combined weight of 235 pounds Royalty."JoJo announces.

Skys the limit-Cfo$

"Here comes Mexicos greatest export its lucero"Jason says smiling.

Lucero skips to the halfway point of the ring "And their opponents first from Cancun Mexico Lucero".JoJo says.

Wild Heart-Sabi

"This women is the daughter of Batista her name is Jessica Batista"Mercy says informing the fans who she is properly this week.

"And her tag team partner from Washington Dc she is Jessica Batista."JoJo says and her and Lucero get in the ring.

The bell rings and all 4 divas start going at each other and Lucero already hits Katerina with the irish whip.

"Oh Already the irish whip being hit by Lucero and Love rolls out the ring. Now Lucero and Jessica with the double suplex on Shamera."Derek says calling the action.

They high five then leave the ring and each grab a chair. When Lucero gets in the ring with the chair Katerina dropkicks the chair and it hits Lucero in the head.

Jessica hits Katerina in the head with her chair knocking her out.

"I think Katerina`s knocked out"Jason informs.

"Yeah but look at Shamera Jason this can`t be good for Jessica." Mercy says noticing Shamera on top rope.

Jessica turns around and gets hit with the Wilde Ryde. Lucero gets up and hits sweet dreams on Shamera. Katerina somehow gets up and manages to stagger over to Lucero.

"Ok and now Lucero looking for the sweet dreams on Katerina but Katerina with the Love Bites and into the cover 1!2!3! Royalty are your winners."Derek announces as both members of Royalty head backstage.

Amazing-Trinity Fatu

"Wow at the moment Royalty are undefeatable but up next we have a 5 man falls count anywhere match for the BCW 24/7 championship and we`re going to the back where Lewis Smith is with new wrestler Adam Banks."Jason announces as the cameras go back to the male locker room.

"Thanks Jason i`m standing here with Adam Banks who is debuting tonight. Adam do you feel you can win this elimination falls count anywhere match up for the BCW 24/7 title." Lewis asks.

"You know Lewis i do think i have a chance at winning but anyone could win tonight i`m going to go out there and try my hardest fella. Now i`ve asked my business partner to stay back here tonight in case things get crazy but hopefully the next time you see me i`ll be champion." Adam says and walks away.

Save my soul-Blue saraceno

Adam Banks walks out looking focused for the match.

"Here he is guys BCWs newest wrestler and this match is for the BCW 24/7 title this is going to be good" Derek says getting excited for some brutal action.

"I know i can`t wait either so let`s start this match."Jason says.

"The following is for the BCW 24/7 championship first on the way to the ring from Tyrone Ireland Adam Banks."JoJo announces and Adam takes off his robe off and gets warmed up.

Sorry i stole your girlfriend-skyline stereo.

"Here comes Captain Universe god i hate this guy who dresses like some superhero?" Mercy asks with disgust in her voice the other 2 stay quiet.

"And his opponent first from Florence Italy Captain Universe"JoJo announces and he starts taunting with the fans.

Rise against-Drones

Here comes John Bleeder West with his agent Kyle Bower.

"I don`t get it what`s with the agent?" Jacob asks confused.

"I`m not sure" Derek says.

"I`m sure he`s just there for support." Mercy comments.

"Next from Alberta Canada John Bleeder West."JoJo announces.

Get hyper-DJ Droideka ft KSI.

Here comes Jewish gun Tomer Lami in his new ring gear and he looks very very confident in this match.

"Jewish gun Tomer Lami here he is the man who took Macabre to the limit is looking for gold."Jason comments as Lami gets in the ring.

"Then the fourth participant from Lod Israel Tomer Jewish gun Lami"JoJo says again.

Light em up-Fall out boy.

Cody Fireheart walks out and shakes some fans hands and gets in the ring.

"Finally from Cleveland Ohio Cody Fireheart"JoJo says then leaves the ring.

"The bell has rung and immediately everyone is brawling with each other because this is for the title"Derek says as Lami smashes a guitar over the head of Cody.

"Now John getting ganged up on by Captain Universe and Adam Banks a double dropkick knocks him out the ring."Jason says.

Adam Banks throws Captain Universe out the ring then whacks his head of the announce table before spearing Captain Universe through the barricade.

"And now a kendo stick shot by West on Lami and Cody and now a powerslam to Lami 1!2! and a kick out by Lami" Mercy explains following the action.

West then lifts Cody up and goes for the west o bomb but Cody rakes his eye and superkicks him to the outside where Captain Universe and now West are up.

"Cody maybe going for a suicide dive and he dives through the second rope taking them both out."Jason says.

"Now in the ring Adam Banks grabs Lamis arm and now walking on the top rope Tyrones tightrope on Lami"Derek says. 1!2! a kick out by Lami.

Cody Fireheart rolls in with a baseball bat and whacks Banks in the ribs. Banks holds his ribs and goes down.

"I think Adam Banks is injured and now Cody Fireheart locks in the Fire trap and Banks taps out."Mercy says with a smirk at seeing the new guy getting eliminated.

"Adam Banks is eliminated"JoJo announces. The refs take him to the back.

Now Captain Universe with a clothesline sending West over into the crowd and he follows him up to where a table and a ladder are West climbs the ladder and so does Captain Universe.

"Oh no what`s going to happen here?"Jason asks sorting his blazer out. The two are trading punches on top of the ladder meanwhile in the ring Lami hits Cody with get rekt 1!2! and a kick out and Lami looks pissed.

"a close call but now West just headbutted Captain Universe and the Westside slam through the table of the top of the ladder and both men are out! Derek almost screams. A referee rushes over to check on them but John Bleeder West is lifted up and placed on top of Captain Universe by Kyle and 1!2!31

"Captain Universe has been eliminated"JoJo announces.

"That was awesome now back in the ring those two have been trading strikes and moves Lami now has a chair and places it on the floor he`s lifting Cody up and he hits the Jewish gun on the chair 1!2!3! Fireheart is eliminated."Mercy announces and grabs the belt ready to give it to the winner when she needs to.

Bleeder West and Jewish Gun are now both on the outside of the ring and Tomer Lami has a chair he strikes West in the head busting him open.

"And West is busted open and now Night Night baby is hit by Jewish Gun Tomer Lami and he covers West. 1!2!3! He`s done it Tomer Lami is the new BCW 24/7 Champion." Derek says in alignment with Jason at the end both of them announcing him as champ.

"Your winner and new BCW 24/7 Champion Jewish gun Tomer Lami"!JoJo announces excitedly.

Ms Mercy gets in the ring and gives the champion the belt which he grabs. (Just imagine the x division championship but its Black and red in the morning.)

Lami celebrates and goes to the fans and dives into them celebrating with them as the camera goes to the back.

"woah what`s going on why is the camera going to the back."Jason asks.

We see Vanessa voorhees and Julie who are supposed to be fighting next brawling backstage and Julie ends up throwing her into a crate thats curbstomps Voorhees into the metal floor.

"oh my god i think she`s injured her someone stop them"Jason orders.

Shane Mcmahon runs onto the scene and immediately pushes Julie away "My office NOW!" He orders and walks off with Julie following her.

We go back to the commentary table "Ok it`s time for the main event of the evening if that match can`t happen right"? Mercy asks to which Derek nods.

"Well up next its our 6 man tag non hardcore rules thanks to Brandon who for some reason wanted a non extreme match incase something happens to him and Shane agreed." Jason says in anger as Brandon is being a coward.

Centuries-Fall out boy

The team of Brandon Elvidge, Macabre and The Beast king walk out together and the beast king looks mad.

"The beast king looks really mad tonight" Jason comments.

"Well the beast king looks mad because he likes making people bleed but he`s got to get over it this is a standard 6 man tag because Death Rowe will likely kill someone"Mercy says getting angry at the Beast King.

Whatever-BFGX

Out walk the BCW extreme tag team champions and Death Rowe.

"these people are serious here they signed up for an extreme company but are in a standard match What the hell!" Derek asks angrily to which the others roll their eyes at him.

Everyone gets in the ring and then Death rowe and Adrian Cushnie step out as do Macabre who`s not being managed by his father tonight as he`s not there and also The beast king steps out.

Ding Ding Ding.

"The bells rung and Brandon and elliot lock up and Brandon overpowers him and throws him into the corner and starts clubbing him" Jason says and then Brandon throws him across the ring and tags in the beast king.

"Now the Beast King quickly hitting the DVD on him and the cover 1!2! Death rowe breaks it up"Derek says as everyone soon charges into the ring and starts attacking each other.

The cush way corporation grab The beast king and hit him with the cush-way code. Macabre big boots Conway.

Macabre then grabs Cushnie and hits him with the gravestone. "Oh and the Gravestone on Cushnie"Mercy yells.

Death Rowe hits a spear on Macabre then hits him with the Gullotine.

"But after that Gullotine Brandon and Death rowe are the only ones left standing and Brandon pulls a hammer out which causes the ref to grab the hammer and put it outside. But Brandon with the low blow on Death Rowe then hitting him with Death before Dishonour and covering him 1!2!3! Brandon pins him" Mercy goes mad explaining this as Brandon cheated to win but she don`t care.

Brandon, Macabre and the beast king leave backstage quickly and so does Death Rowe.

"Well that`s all fr- wait what the hell?" Jason yells in fear as Wolfgang, Kyle stevens and Brutus Vicious jump the barricade and assault the Cush-Way corporation.

Wolfgang spinebusters Adrian whilst Vicious Piledrivers Conway. They all pull out Crowbars and Stevens whacks the timekeeper in the head. Wolfgang whacks Jason, Derek and Mercy and Vicious grabs a mic.

"What the hell is this crap we heard this place was supposed to be brutal. This ain`t Brutal its bullshit. You call yourselves BCW when you`re not all you are is a group of wannabe Ecw wrestlers You guys suck!" Vicious ends his rant and throws the mic down and then Wolfgang and Kyle Stevens pull out chairs wrapped in barbed wire and Conchairto The Cush-Way corporation. They all get in the ring and smirk at the camera.

A/N There you are guys what did you think of this leave a review and whatnot but until then goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	6. Newest wrestlers

A/N Hello everybody today i`m going to give you the ocs that were used to invade BCW.

These are not my ocs but i have permission from VitalMayhemOfDarkness to use these people in my story. Also at the end I`ll be posting 2 new characters that i made for this show.

Name: Kyle Stevens Age: 28 Alignment: Heel Hometown: Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada Physical Description: Caucasian Male, Short blonde buzz cut, Athletic Build, Blue eyes, Tatoo of a Yin-Yang on his left bicep, Metal plates in his neck Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 234 pounds Skin tone: Normal Ring Attire: White tight pants, Red Knee Pads, Red Boots, Black tape wrapped around his fists Entrance Attire: Ring Attire and Black T-shirt with the BDW blood-splatter logo on it Personality: Sensible and Optimistic Theme Song: "Through the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce Tag Team Partner: Wolfgang Manager: His Stablemates Signatures: Knee Strike/Running Bulldog Combo, Spinning Heel Kick, Frankensteiner, Moonsault, Codebreaker, Stinger Splash Finishers: Figure-Four Leglock, Sharpshooter, Van Daminator, Green Bay Plunge Wrestling Background: Experienced in strong-style and puroresu, Learned the art of ultraviolence in BDW.

This is Kyle Stevens the one who hit the timekeeper.

Name: Brutus Vicious Age: 35 Alignment: Heel Hometown: Milwaukee, Wisconsin Physical Description: Caucasian Male, Long brown hair, Thick brown beard, Brown Eyes, Third Degree Burns on his neck, chest, right ear, arms and forehead Height: 6'9"  
Weight: 298 pounds Skin Tone: Normal Ring Attire: Black singlet with Black tight pants, Black elbow pads, Black boots Entrance Attire: Ring Attire and Black T-shirt with the BDW blood-splatter logo it Personality: Big Bully, Sadistic, Rude, Vulgar, Has Intimidating Mic Skills Theme Song: "11th Hour" by Lamb of God Tag Team Partner: None Manager: His Stablemates Signatures: Alabama Slam, Fallaway Slam, Diving Headbutt, Suplex City, Big Boot, Flapjack Finishers: Spear, Piledriver, Ankle Lock, Multiple Chair Shots to the Opponent's Head Wrestling Background: Spent most of his career in h*** wrestling promotions, But accomplished a lot in BDW

This is Brutus Vicious the guy who did the pipebomb at the end.

Name: Wolfgang Age: 41 Alignment: Heel Hometown: Minneapolis, Minnesota Physical Description: Caucasian Male, Short black hair, Brown eyes, Bulky Ripped, Slightly Overweight, Has scars under his right eye, on his forehead, chest and abdomen Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 257 pounds Skin tone: Normal Ring Attire: Blue tight pants, Black elbow pads, Black wristbands, Black boots Entrance Attire: Ring Attire and Black T-shirt with the BDW blood-splatter logo on it Personality: Stoic, Never Speaks, Cold-Hearted, Apathetic, Relentless, Hard-Hitting Technical Fighter Theme Song: "Disciple" by Slayer Tag Team Partner: Kyle Stevens Manager: His Stablemates Signatures: Running Lariat, Suicide Dive, Spinebuster, Knife-Edge Chop, Back Body Drop, Suplex City Finishers: Frog Splash, Triangle Choke, Boston Crab, Anaconda Vise Wrestling Background: Started off his career in Japan, where he learned the art of shoot wrestling. Spent a few years in Mexico learning some aerial techniques. Also had a brief run in various independent h*** promotions before entering BDW and applying everything that he has learned there.

This is Wolfgang the guy who hit the commentators even Mercy.

Here are my new ocs that are going to be used.

Name: Lucas Silva.

Age: 22

Face or Heel: Face.

Hometown: Los angeles California.

Description of Wrestler: He has long blonde hair that hangs down to his shoulders and he has a tattoo on his right shoulder of a bull. He is slightly tanned and he has Hazel eyes.

Height/Weight/Skin Tone: 6`1, 225 pounds, hes slightly tanned.

Ring attire: He wears Red trunks with the words the greatest on the back of them. He also wears a pair of Blue and black wrestling boots. On the way to the ring he wears a jacket from Nike as their his sponsors.

Personality: He`s a rich man but he loves giving to the people. He loves to fight properly and loves the thrill of the crowd cheering his name.

Theme song: Skillet- Hero.

Tag team: No.

Manager: no.

Signatures: Springboard DDT.  
Belly to belly suplex.  
Diamond dust.  
Running leg lariat.

Finisher: Spinning side slam.  
Springboard 450 splash.

Wrestling background: He`s been wrestling all his life and has been on the indies since he was 16 he has won every major title in these companies and has now come to BCW in hopes of winning the world title.

This is my second oc:

Name: Douglas Andrews

Age: 23

Face or heel:heel.

Hometown: Orlando Florida.

Description of my wrestler: He has short brown hair which is cleanly cut and he has menacing brown eyes. He has no tattoos but he has a scar running across his back from his days fighting when he was young.

Height/Weight/skin tone: 5`11, 215 pounds, He`s slightly caucasian but mostly white.

Ring attire: He has blue wrestling tights that down the left say "Take" and down the right it says "over" He wears black wrestling boots and has white wristtape on his hands. On the way to the ring he wears a Blue blazer with his initials on.

Personality: He believes he`s better than anyone and will stop at nothing to prove he`s the best and to become champion one day.

Theme song: Breaking benjamin- Blow me away.

Tag team:no

Manager: no.

Signatures: Triple german suplexes,  
5 elbow drops followed by 1 big 1.  
A chair shot to the head of his opponent.

Finishers: Tornado DDT of the second rope,  
f5,  
Superkick.

Wrestling Background: He began wrestling when he was 16 and he was trained to wrestle by Shawn michaels and Brock Lesnar. He was in wwe for 3 years where he was a 4 time us champion. He asked for his release after he wanted a bigger challenge and thus he came to BCW.

These are the 5 newest wrestlers/ part time wrestlers in this company but until the next chapter goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello guys it is the 3rd chapter and the second to last 1 before the ppv which is summertime madness. Tonights card is shorter but will be posted below. The BDW wrestlers were posted last chapter and i have a plan for tonight.

Match 1: Julie vs Royalty 2 on 1 handicap match.  
Match 2: Douglas Andrews vs Lucas Silva.  
Match 3: Tomer Lami vs Macabre: BCW 24/7 Title.  
Match 4: Death Rowe vs Brandon Elvidge vs Danny Johnson: BCW extreme heavyweight title.

15th August 2015-Saturday night showdown.

The pyro goes off and the theme song is played as the fans cheer and chant BCW. We go to the commentary table where we see Derek Jackson and Jason Thompson but no Ms Mercy.

"Hello everyone and welcome to BCW where tonight we`ll see Tomer Lami vs Macabre in a last man standing match for the 24/7 title." Derek says.

"And i`m sure you`ve noticed Ms Mercy isn`t here tonight because of what happened last week when those BDW wrestlers attacked us and our timekeeper."Jason says and he has a bandage wrapped around his head because of the crowbar.

Here comes the money plays through the speakers.

Out walks Shane Mcmahon who looks very serious tonight as he heads towards the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome The owner of BCW Shane McMahon"JoJo announces and she then gives the mic to Shane.

"Ok lets cut to the chase last week was chaos at the end of the show when BDW wrestlers thought it would be okay to attack our people and almost injure our tag team champions." Shane says starting of in anger.

"Damn right they did"Derek agrees.

"Well what i`m going to do is invite Wolfgang, Brutus Vicious and Kyle Stevens to our show and we`ll show you how brutal we can be. You guys made a mistake thinking that you could mess with us."Shane roars as the fans cheer loudly.

"Wow what an invitation from Shane" Jason comments before waiting what else Shane could say.

"Now onto business for tonight we will see 2 new wrestlers debut tonight and Julie`s punishment will happen for what happened last week. But first let me tell you 2 matches planned for Summertime Madness." He says getting excited to tell everyone his card so far.

"Ok Shane is already going to plan 2 matches for Summertime sadness coming to us Tuesday 25th of August." Jason says explaining what`s happening and promoting the ppv.

"First up we will have a tag team match between the Cush-Way corporation and their opponents Macabre and John West. I know what you`re thinking why is it them 2 well that`s because the tag titles need to be defended and we randomly picked 2 superstars and they came up." Shane explains his random reason for it.

"Ok that`s a unusual team but who knows it might work." Derek says thinking about the team.

"The other match will be Shamera wilde vs the winner of the over the top rope battle royal next week. Yes there`s another diva battle royal but this one is different. For now that`s it i`m gonna go backstage and think about all this BDW shit."Shane says and walks backstage.

"Another battle royal but this one for the number 1 contender spot and i`m sure it will be over quicker than last week." Jason says as Derek nods.

"Up next we have Royalty vs Julie in a handicap match for the punishment of Julie." Derek explains then a video plays of last week when Julie attacked Vanessa Voorhees.

London bridge- Fergie.

Out walks Julie who gets booed heavily and she just smirks and skips to the ring.

"She shouldn`t be so confident she`s facing royalty"Jason says rolling his eyes at her behaviour.

"The following is a handicap match first from Davenport iowa Julie"JoJo announces.

The phoenix-Fall out boy.

Here comes Royalty and they are acting really confident right now.

"Her opponents first from Philidelphia Pensylvania Katerina Love and from Staten Island New york the BCW womens champion Shamera Wilde."JoJo says then gets out the ring.

"The bell has rung and immediately a title shot hit to Julies face and now Royalty stomping her into a corner." Derek says.

"Yeah this match shouldn`t last long at all"Jason says as Shamera lifts Julie up on her shoulders but Julie reverses it into a ddt and then dropkicks Katerina in the head.

"But now Julie taking control and she`s grabbing a barbwired bat from under the ring and now with a hit to the head of Katerina. Now she hits Shamera in the leg. Oh no she`s going for the curb stomp" Jason says in frightment because of what happened to Voorhees.

But Shamera spears her in mid air Katerina gets in the ring and they nod at each other Katerina lifts her up and hits Katsualty. Shamera then hits Julie with the wilde style.

"Oh both finishers hit but Shamera climbs to the top rope and hits the Phoenix and the cover 1!2!3!." Derek announces.

The phoenix-Fall out boy

"Your winners are Royalty." JoJo announces as Royalty walk backstage.

Julie gets to her feet and then the theme song hits.

Sweet Dreams-Marilyn Manson

"Its vanessa and the Big Show" Jason cheers as Vanessa runs to the ring and hits a clothesline knocking Julie down. Then Vanessa climbs to the top rope and hits Camp Crystal Lake before cheering with fans and leaving backstage with Show following her clapping.

"i`ve got to say i think she deserved everything she got and i`m supposed to be the nice one" Jason comments.

"I have to agree she shouldn`t have attacked Jason Voorhees sister." Derek says as Julie gets helped out the ring.

"Well up next we have Douglas Andrews vs Lucas Silva." Jason says as

Centuries-Fall out boy comes on.

Brandon Elvidge walks out with a sick smile on his face and he is acting like a snob.

"Oh here we go he`s probably going to brag about last week when he cheated to win" Derek says glaring at Brandon.

Brandon puts his robe on the ring post and grabs a mic. He`s getting booed a lot by these fans. "Shhhhhhhh!" He says making them boo more.

"Last week i beat your so called no 1 contender Death Rowe and pinned him and yet Shane still hasn`t named me the challenger at Summertime Madness. He obviously has a problem with me but i have a problem with Death Rowe and Daredevil Danny Johnson."Brandon rants about beating Rowe more and more until...

Whatever-BGFX

"Rowe finally walking out and interupting Brandon who really doesn`t like Rowe does he Derek?"Jason asks.

"No he does not" Derek says as Rowe grabs a mic and gets in the ring.

"Brandon would you please shut up?" Rowe asks which infuriates Brandon even more.

"Thank you now i`ll admit you beat me last week but you cheated and it was a no hardcore match. You are not hardcore enough to be champion and you do not deserve the championship" Rowe says as the crowd cheers in agreement.

"I`m not hardcore enough yes i am actually and i`ll prove it right now." He says and gets ready to fight and so does Rowe.

Coming home-Alter bridge

"Here comes the world champion Danny Johnson with the world title on his shoulder." Jason says Danny is wearing a simple BCW shirt and shorts combination.

Danny grabs a mic and gets in the ring "Ok OK let me sort this out my way. First of all you Brandon are a good wrestler but i`m better than you because i`m the i respect you but i`m better than you because i`m the champ." Danny says finally getting involved in this storyline.

"Why don`t you put your money where your mouth is huh champ"? Brandon asks smugly.

"What do you want?" Danny asks not really wanting to listen to Brandon right now.

"Why don`t you put the title on the line tonight against me?" He asks getting cheers from the fans.

"woah why you? I deserve a title shot to since i`m the number 1 contender" Rowe says getting in Brandons face they start to bicker back and forth of the mic.

Here comes the money.

"Finally some control here our owner can decide what will happen." Derek says getting excited to see what will happen now in this intense rivalry.

"Enough all of you tonight there will be a triple threat match between you 3 for the BCW extreme heavyweight championship. The person who gets pinned will not be in the title match at Summertime Madness and the winner will be champion now go and get ready."Shane orders and walks backstage in a bad mood.

As all 3 wrestlers walk backstage we go to the commentary table where the commentators are taking in the information. "You heard it folks tonight there will be a world title match" Jason says.

"That`s right but now as we said earlier we have Douglas Andrews vs Lucas Silva." Derek says and we see a video package showing Lucas Silva`s background.

Skillet-Hero

Lucas Silva walks out with his ring gear on (Previous chapter for attire) and runs to the ring and does a front flip over the top rope.

"Wow what skill from Lucas Silva this man is from L.A and he`s really rich but he loves giving to the people and fans of BCW." Jason explains Lucas`s background.

"The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall, first already in the ring from Los Angeles California Lucas Silva."JoJo announces and Lucas cheers when his name is said.

Blow me away- Breaking Benjamin

Douglas Andrews walks out and walks straight to the ring looking very confident.

"This is Douglas Andrews and he simply believes he`s better than anyone in the whole world." Derek says as Doug gets in the ring.

"And his opponent from Orlando Florida Douglas Andrews."JoJo announces and the bell rings.

"Now both wrestlers locking up and Douglas with a quick kick and a DDt into the mat. Now with an ankle lock locked in but Lucas escaping quickly with a spin kick."Jason says.

Lucas rolls out of the ring and grabs a table and pushes it in the ring then grabs a cheese grator.

"Is that a cheese grator?" Jason asks.

"Yup and now whack with the cheese grator right into the head of Andrews, Now Lucas setting up a table and oh look out." Derek commentates perfectly.

Andrews hits a triple german suplex on Lucas and goes into a cover 1!2! a kick out from Silva.

"Now Andrew is looking to put Silva through the table laying him on it. Andrews climbing to the top rope but oh my god a running belly to belly suplex through the table by Lucas Silva." Derek says.

"Now Lucas getting fired up and he lifts Andrews up and now the spinning side slam. But he doesn`t look finished going on the apron and now a springboard 450 splash! 1!2!3! Lucas silva wins" Jason says in shock at the moves he hits.

"Your winner Lucas Smith" JoJo announces.

"Now we`re getting word that Lewis Smith is backstage and he`s spotted something interestin Lewis you there?" Derek asks.

The camera goes to Lewis who`s hiding behind a crate watching Brandon talk to someone "Yes guys i`m here and i`m watching Brandon talk to someone. Now i can`t see who it is but it`s definitely more than 1 man but back to you guys for now."Lewis says acting like a spy.

"Who do you think he`s talking to"? Jason asks.

"I don`t know but i`m gonna guess it`s not good." Derek says. "But up next we have our BCW 24/7 title match our first LSM match so far." he continues.

Get Hyper-Dj Droideka ft Ksi.

"Here comes Tomer Lami the Jewish gun. He won a 5 man falls count anywhere match last week and tonight faces Macabre in a last man standing match." Jason says.

"The following contest is for the BCW 24/7 championship and on the way to the ring from Lod Israel the BCW 24/7 champion Tomer Lami."JoJo says.

Lami starts warming up in the corner when the lights go out.

Blood sugar-Pendulum

Macabre walks out with The undertaker following behind him. Macabre slowly walks to the ring.

"Here comes the master of the Gravestone Macabre"jason announces.

"And his opponent from Death Valley accompanied by The Undertaker Macabre." JoJo says. The bell rings when Macabre gets in the ring.

"This is the second time these guys have faced each other Macabre got the win the first time but this time it is for the BCW 24/7 championship" Derek informs as Macabre hits an uppercut on Lami.

The two trade strikes until Lami bicycle kicks Macabre out the ring. Macabre and Lami are brawling and they fight until they get to the top of the ramp.

"Oh no nothing good can come from this." Jason says.

"Macabre with a kick to the back of the head, and now 15 kicks to the back of the head of Lami". Derek says as Macabre orders the ref to count 1,2,3,4,5 and Lami gets up.

Macabre lifts him up and goes to hit Nightmare but Lami grabs a pipe and hits Macabre in the stomach and then the head. Macabre just sits up and charges at Lami but Lami dodges out the way and Macabre is on the edge of the ramp.

"Lami hits a uppercut sending Macabre to the ground of the ramp and through the table and he lands on the concrete floor." Derek yells. Lami walks over to the edge and then looks to the crowd and shrugs.

"HOLY shit Lami hit Yolo of the top of the ramp. Now the ref counting them both out 1!2!3!4!5!6!7!8!9! Before the ref says 10 both men get up."Derek says in amazement.

Macabre looks out and they are still fighting down there but Macabre lifts him up for the Gravestone but Lami reverses it into the Jewish Gun. 1!2!3!4!5! Lami gets up and moves out of the way. 6!7!8!9!10!.

Get hyper-Dj Droideka ft KSI.

"Macabres out and the winner is Tomer Lami the israelian took him to the limit and it paid off well done Lami." Jason says as Lami somehow walks backstage.

The Undertaker gets Macabre up and hugs him but then Tombstones him on the floor and the lights go out. When they come back on Undertaker and Macabre are gone.

"Wow what an amazing match ladies and gentleman and there`s still more to come with that main event in just a moment but now look at this package for Summertime Madness." Derek says and they cut to a PPV promo.

When the camera comes back on all 3 wrestlers are in the ring.

"Welcome back everyone to BCW and as you can tell there is Death rowe, Danny Johnson and Brandon Elvidge in the ring getting ready for the world title match." Jason explains what happened during the promo.

The bell rings and immediately all 3 men start fighting with Brandon throwing Danny into the turnbuckle and pounding him into oblivion. Rowe throws Brandon of him and hits a big boot sending him to the floor.

"Wow the actions already heating up and now Daredevil Danny with the tiger suplex on Rowe. Brandon rolls back in and throws Danny into the turnbuckle then covers Rowe 1! kick out." Jason starts to explain.

"Rowe with his Kane attire on sits up and uses his strength to hit ballistic punches on Brandon then he hits the chokeslam 1!2! Danny breaks it up with a chair."Derek says.

Danny hits chairshot after chairshot to Rowes back and during this time Brandon pulls a hammer out and whack Danny with it. He then targets Rowe`s left arm and whacks it with the ball peen hammer.

"Rowe is writhing in pain ladies and gentleman from that hammer. Brandon now takes Rowe to the second rope and hits Glory before Dishonour and into the cover 1!2! no a kick out how is he still going?" Derek asks.

"Its determination Derek he is determined to win this match" Jason says. Danny comes back into the ring with a crowbar just like last weeks weapons.

Danny strikes Brandon across the back and pins him 1!2! kick out. The lights go out.

When they come back on Wolfgang, Kyle Stevens and Brutus Vicious are in the ring and they are attacking Rowe and Danny with Crowbars of there own. Stevens locks in the figure four on Rowe and Wolfgang climbs to the top rope and hits a frog splash onto him.

"Oh god they`re back and they`re destroying everyone but Brandon is this who Brandon was talking to?"Jason asks.

"It must be Jason"Derek says as the fans start to cheer.

The cush- way corporation run down to the ring and start targeting Wolfgang and Stevens and they take them to the outside. Meanwhile Vicious helps Brandon up and they both start attacking Danny.

Cody Fireheart and Adam Banks run down and Fireheart superkicks Vicious out of the ring and goes after him. This leaves Brandon and Banks left standing and Brandon smirks at him almost asking what are you going to do.

Adam pushes him into Danny who rolls him up 1!2!3!.

"Danny Johnson has done it with help from Adam Banks. Now BDW and Brandon are on the outside whilst Rowe, Johnson, the cush-way corporation, Fireheart and Banks are on the inside." Derek says in excitement.

Here comes the money

Shane walks on stage with a mic in his hands. "Well well Brandon should have known you were working with them so it looks like at Summertime Madness its going to be Danny Johnson vs Death Rowe for the BCW Extreme Heavyweight championship inside a steel cage." Shane announces getting cheers from the fans.

Brandon looks pissed at this until Shane starts speaking again.

"But that`s not all its also going to be Brandon Elvidge, Wolfgang, Brutus Vicious and Kyle Stevens vs Adam Banks, Cody Fireheart, Lucas Silva and a partner of their choosing from anywhere in the world in an elimination match. Good luck you`ll need it." Shane warns then walks off.

BDW and Brandon are outraged on the outside but in the ring the show ends with Rowe and Daredevil staring at each other until Danny raises the belt as the show ends.

Hope you guys enjoyed that. Please leave a review and were you surprised at Brandon being with the BDW guys. Well until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello guys and welcome to the final show of BCW before Summertime Madness. Today i`m going to post 4 new wrestlers profiles down below and of course the match card.

Name Gregory O'Leary Ring Name Shinigami Face/Heel:Tweener Race Black/Asian Ethnicity Irish Skin Tone Mocha colored Teams None Age 18 Background grew up under care of African/Irish father and Irish grandmother in Dublin. Started wrestling at fourteen. At eighteen joined new Japan and gained iwgp intercontinental title. Dreams to make it in wwe. Is sheamus younger cousin. Grew up with Becky lynch and fell in love.  
Theme Meat cleaver Brother Lynch hung Managers Becky Lynch and Sheamus Weight 270 Height 7'0 Entrance dudleys boys pyro lights go of titantron shows tombstone with two scythes and sheamus Becky and Shinigami with torn skin tatoos with barbed wire on left side of like kane and over rope sheamus and Shinigami all have scythes and glare at fans.  
Signature moves judgement day(guillotine neckbreacker to scythe or chair) Shinigami curse(burning hammer knee crusher)  
Apocalypse(halo ddt)  
Finishers grim reaper(falcon arrow piledriver)  
Till death(inverted sto neckbreacker)  
Becky is considered Shinigamis angel of death while Sheamus is his grim reaper.  
Hometown Dublin republic of Ireland.  
Resides in Orlando Florida.  
I hope you put my character in thanks in advance. Also my character will be a technical but destructive dominant male.

This oc was made by Shinigamis Wish.

Name: Jay Andrews

Age: 27

Alignment: Face

Hometown: San Diego, CA

Description: Jay has thick wavy hair that he wears in a man bun, usually falls out midmatch, and wears perpetual stubble. He has high cheekbones and a full wide jaw. He has slightly sunken eyes with dark circles under them. He has slightly tanner than pale skin, hazel eyes and brown hair. Has a tattoo of a sun setting behind a palm tree on his left pec.

Size: 5'9", 225 Slightly stocky but built solid, doesn't have abs but isn't jiggling around the ring. Old school wrestling body.

Ring Attire: Pink floral tie dye trunks, white boots and knee pads, white wrist tape. Wears a white track jacket reading "Pants Optional" in cursive text, and aviator sunglasses to the ring.

Personality: Jay is a bit of a partier and drinker, a hold over from his college days, where he was kicked off the wrestling team due to gaining weight because of said partying and drinking. Jay is always down for a good time and a fight or two. Not very many matches are too important to have a little fun, but he can get serious when the heat is on. He has a soft spot for the ladies, like most guys.

Theme Song: Ocean Drive by Miami Nights 1984

Signatures: -"Just Another (current day of the week) Night" (Repeating right forearms and chops to a cornered or seated opponent)  
-Pumphandle overhead suplex, sometimes set up by sliding through the opponents legs after grabbing their wrist to set up the pumphandle.  
-"John Woo Kick" (Running Front dropkick, sometimes performed off the top rope missile style.)  
-"Gotcha!" (STO)  
-"King Kong Knee Drop" (Knee drop off the top rope.)  
-Reverse Powerslam

Finishers:  
-"The Duff Drop" (Swinging neckbreaker performed off the top rope or off the apron to the floor)  
-"Not So Superkick" (Mick Foley style sweet shin music performed to the face of an opponent hanging in the tree of woe)  
-"Driving Ms. Daisy"(Reverse vertical suplex transitioned to a tombstone piledriver)

Wrestling Background: Wrestled for San Diego State on a full ride scholarship but lost his scholarship due to missing practice, moving up in weight classes, and generally not taking it seriously enough. Ended up dropping out of school and bartending in order to make ends meet while training in pro wrestling. Had his first match at 22 years of age and has been working up and down the west coast ever since.  
This is the Laughing Spirits oc.

Name: Riley Maverick Age: 25 Heel or face: mix of both Hometown: green bay Wisconsin Description: about 6,1 feet tall, weights at 210 pounds. Has black hair that has the front stick up, to look cute (I did that a lot...), has full grown facial beard and mustache that goes up to his cheeks. Has muscle but doesn't show any on his body, Ring and entrance attire: wears a Hoodie and cap to the ring, but removes it and wears tight pants that is colored red and black. Has tribal tattoos on his shoulders, and a small crow tattoo on his back between his shoulders. Wears black boots, white wrist tape that covers his hands, and elbow pads.  
Personality : cynical, but mostly quiet, and often ruthless and risk taking in the ring, and leaving people behind, but has a change of heart occasionally. He is an idealistic who hates greedy corporations (take the Authority for example) and will expose them and fight with everything he's got.  
Theme song: Fight the knight, Crush 40 Manager: none. (Though I wish it was Paige)  
Signature: suicide dive, top rope body splash, rolling front flip into down corner opponents Finisher: CPR (I call it that) (takes opponents head like the RKO, then lifts leg, moves back and sweeps the other guys leg, sending them both into the mat with the opponents head first)  
Background: growing up watching corruption and people suffer, Riley decided enough was enough, and entered Brew city wrestling to let his vocals get out and express his hatred for how people have become while innocents lose all the time. After becoming the BCW champion, he was found and offered by agents of WWE and TNA, but decided to go to brutal instead.  
This is A7X4REVers oc.

Name: Nari Helu

Age: 28

Face or heel: Heel

Hometown: Newcastle England

Description of your Wrestler: She is Korean, English, and Tongan. Her Mom is Korean and English and her dad is Tongan. She has four piercings in each ear. Her hair is black with blond highlights and braided. She is a little bit chubby but athletic at the same time. She has honey gold slanted eyes. She had tattoos of the English flag, Tonga flag, and Korean flag to represent her culture.

Height/Weight/Skin tone/: 5'6/130 lbs/ caramel skin tone

Ring attire: Her ring attire is Steam-punk (Becky Lynch's attire). The colors are red, green, gold, and black.

Entrance: Nari walks out to pyro coming from the stage, then gets into the ring where more pyro comes from the ring post.

Personality: She is quiet when you first meet her, but outgoing once you get to know her. She hates people who thinks they are entitled to everything. She's very aggressive in the ring.

Theme song: "Grace" by Apocalyptica

Tag team (optional): The Ascension

Manager (optional):

Signatures (max of 6):Alabama Slam, Tornado DDT, The Octopus, Moonsault, Spinebuster

Finishers: Anaconda Vise, Head Smasher (Tombstone Piledriver), Gut Check (GTS)

Wrestling Background: Nari has been wrestling since she was 18. She wrestled in Japan for three years where she was the first female in the Bullet Club. She also worked in Dragongate and CZW. She's best friends with Bailey Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Finn Balor and Solomon Crowe.  
This is Cybella`s oc.

Ok those are our 4 new wrestlers on BCW but here is our matchcard for tonight.

Match 1: Jay Andrews vs The Beast King non title match.  
Match 2: Elliot Conway with Adrian Cushnie vs John West with Macabre.  
Match 3: Brandon Elvidge vs Adam Banks.  
Match 4: Over the top rope no 1 contenders battle royal for BCW womens championship.  
Match 5: Brutus Vicious with his BDW stablemates vs Danny Johnson with his opponent for Summertime Madness Death Rowe.  
Match 6: The main event is Kyle Stevens with his BDW stablemates vs Cody Fireheart in a ladder match.

August 22nd 2015

The pyro goes off and Somethings gotta give is playing in the background. We head to our commentary table where Ms Mercy and Derek Jackson are. (I`ve decided to change it up each week with all commentators only commentating on ppvs.)

"Hello and welcome to BCW where we are on the aftermath of a betrayal as last week Brandon Elvidge turned on BCW and sided with BDW." Derek says shaking his head in disgust.

"I actually can`t believe i`m agreeing with you Derek BCW are a family and we will destroy BDW." Mercy says in anger after she got injured 2 weeks ago.

"Now as you can probably notice Jason isn`t here tonight. Well that`s because if 1 of us gets injured Jason is there and not injured and ready to commentate." Derek explains the owners decision.

"Looks like it`s just me and you" Mercy says rolling her eyes Derek sighs.

Coming home-Alter Bridge

The champion Danny Johnson walks out in his ring gear for some reason and quickly get`s in the ring and stops JoJo from announcing him and takes the mic.

"Last week in my title match BCW wrestlers were yet again attacked by our biggest threat in BDW. Now i am still the champion and i won the match but Brandon betrayed us and joined BDW." Danny says anger boiling from him as the boos are deafening at Brandons name.

"These fans do not like Brandon" Derek comments.

"Now before the show i spoke with Shane McMahon our owner and i asked him to let BDW into the arena tonight." Danny says as fans start chanting BCW,BCW,BCW.

"What? is he crazy?" Mercy explodes in anger her cajun accent sticking out at this new news.

"I know what you`re thinking why? Well thats simple so we can kick BDW and Brandons ass before Tuesday and so that we can prove we`re just as Brutal as them."Danny says raising his belt in the air then leaving the ring as his theme song plays.

"Wow tonight in this building BDW are here and they may seriously injure one of our people." Derek says in concern.

"That`s true but up first we have the BCW Full metal Mayhem champion The Beast King taking on our newest wrestler Jay Andrews." Mercy announces and she looks like she doesn`t care at all about this match.

Born into revolution- JT Machinima.

"Here comes The Beast King now as far as we know there isn`t a title match for the full metal mayhem championship so The beast king has an easy battle come Tuesday"Mercy informs.

"Yes he doesn`t have a title match but that can all change." Derek says as The Beast King jumps the barricade and gets in the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall first already in the ring from Newport News, VA he is the BCW full metal mayhem champion The Beast King."JoJo announces.

Ocean drive- Miami Nights 1984

Jay walks out wearing his ring attire as he slaps fans hands on the way to the ring.

"His opponent from San Diego California Jay Andrews"JoJo announces.

"Jay is a bit of a partier and that normally ruins his chances of being a wrestler but he won`t give up" Derek says explaining Jays background.

"He`s a drinker? He`s not going to be able to keep up with The Beast King" Mercy says as the bell rings.

"You haven`t seen him wrestle yet and oh a nice dropkick from Jay." Derek says and Mercy keeps her mouth closed.

Jay goes at King with strikes and kicks but tries to hit Gotcha! quickly and King takes control of the match.

"And now some great knee strikes from King and a clothesline." Mercy says as King goes out the ring and gets a Fire extinguisher.

"A fire extinguisher in Kings hands and now wham a huge hit to the head of Jay. King climbing to the top rope now and going for a diving moonsault with the extinguisher." Derek says as King jumps but Jay gets hit foot up booting him in the head over and over.

Jay grabs a chair from outside and puts it underneath him before trying to fire up the crowd.

"The crowd are behind Jay as he lifts Beast King up into a reverse vertical suplex and now looking for Driving ms daisy." Derek says.

"But a reversal and now the Beast King with a big boot and now the Roar of the Beast King onto the chair making Jay. Now locking in Feeding time tap out Jay"Mercy says as eventually Jay taps out.

Born into revolution-JT Machinima

King grabs his belt and is about to leave backstage when Shane turns up at the top of the ramp.

"King good match at the PPV you will be defending the BCW Full metal mayhem championship in a 4 way TLC match." Shane announces as the fans go wild.

"Your opponents will be Jay Andrews, Douglas Andrews and Joseph Eagleheart. Good luck you`ll need it" Shane says as King starts getting angry and shane just leaves.

"What an announcement from our owner now every title will be on the line at Summertime Madness" Derek says in excitement.

"I think its unfair that he has to defend his title in a match that King has never been in before." Mercy says stomping her foot as Derek rolls his eyes this time.

"Anyway have a look at our video for Summertime Madness"Derek says and they show a video highlighting Summertime Madness.

When the camera`s come back on Elliot Conway and John West are in the ring there tag team partners on the outside as the bell rings.

Ding,Ding,Ding.

"Now Conway going 1 on 1 with John Bleeder West and West just sweeping the leg of Conway. Look at the cockiness of West". Derek says just looking angry at West.

West hits a side slam on Conway and then immediately starts ground and pounding him into the mat. West walks out the ring and gets a table and throws it in the ring and then grabs 2 bats as their managers watch on they are not allowed to get involved.

"West with a sick bat strike to the ribs, go on get him West" Mercy cheers as West goes in the corner and waits for Conway to get up and when he does he goes for the superkick but Conway reverses it.

"Conway with a excellent reversal and into the Setup! 1!2! Kick out from West." Derek says.

"Now Conway setting up the table and grabbing a bat and now a strike to the head of West. Conway lifting him up and calling for Cushnie to come in Come on! he`s not allowed to get involved."Mercy says losing her temper.

Macabre rushes in when they went for the Cush-Way Code and big boots Cushnie out of the ring. Conway throws Macabre over the top rope but when he turns around he gets hit with the West o Bomb 1!2!3!.

"Your winner of the match John Bleeder West"JoJo says.

"What an upset if this happens on tuesday it will be over for the Cush-Way Corporation." Derek says.

"We may be seeing new Tag team champions come next Showdown."Mercy says obviously happy that West won.

There`s a commotion in the back "Woah what`s going on back there"?Mercy asks.

The camera goes to the back where Tomer Lami is being attacked by the BDW Invaders.

"Oh my god our 24/7 champion is getting brutally attacked and now he`s thrown into the wall. Kyle Stevens now pulling him up and taking him to the ladder." Derek explains what`s happening in the back.

"Green bay plunge of the ladder and now the Invaders forcing the ref to count 1!2!3!. No"! Mercy yells in anger as Kyle Stevens runs of with the title.

"They`ve got one of our titles this can`t be good for BCW." Derek says.

"Guys you there"? Lewis` voice comes through the headphones.

"Yup go ahead Lew Lew" Mercy says sarcastically.

The camera go`s to Shane Mcmahons office where he has just stepped out. "Mr McMahon sir?" Lewis calls for Shane nervously.

He turns with a smile on his face "Yes Lewis what is it?" He asks.

"I wanted to get your thoughts on what just happened with the 24/7 title Kyle Stevens is now the 24/7 champion."Lewis says, Shane looks shocked then walks off without answering.

"I think Mr McMahon just found out some important news but up next it`s our Womens championship no 1 contender battle royal." Derek says as a promo is then shown of Shamera Wildes past.

When we come back all women except 1 are in the ring.

Grace- Apocalyptica.

Out walks a Korean, English and Tongan Women and she walks down to the ring.

"The final competitor from Newcastle England Nari Helu."JoJo announces.

"Here we go Every women apart from Royalty are in this match and our newest Women Nari Helu who`s just attacking Julie with chops in the corner before she hits a tornado ddt."Derek says as Jessica Batista hits a spear on Lucero.

"There are only 5 Women in this match. And now Julie getting hit with a russian leg sweep by Vanessa and Vanessa military press slams her up and throws her out of the ring. Julies out." Mercy explains.

"Julie has been eliminated"JoJo says.

Now Julie and Vanessa arguing but Nari throws Vanessa out. It`s down to 3."Derek says as Royalty come to the top of the ramp.

"Vanessa Voorhees has been eliminated."

The three circle each other and then Lucero hits a springboard back elbow into both divas and then front flips onto the top rope and hits a crossbody on Nari." Mercy says and as soon as she stops talking Jessica hits Shots fired on Lucero.

Lucero is then picked up and threw out of the ring by Jessica.

Lucero has been eliminated.

Nari tries to throw Jessica out but Jessica reverses it and both are on the apron.

"This could be close but a huge kick by Jessica and Nari is eliminated Batista`s Daughter is the winner and no 1 contender." Derek says and that`s another match for Summertime Madness.

Wild Heart-Sabi.

The women both glare at each other as the camera goes back to the commentary table.

"Up next ladies and gentleman in a grudge match for both wrestlers we have Brandon Elvidge vs Adam Banks." Mercy says disgust in her mouth as she mentions Brandon.

Centuries-Fall out boy.

Brandon walks out to the most boos ever and he just smiles and following him is Brutus Vicious.

"The following is scheduled for 1 fall and it is a grudge/ revenge match first From Manchester England Accompanied by Brutus Vicious Brandon Elvidge." JoJo says not looking happy to say his name.

"Ha ha even JoJo hates him" Mercy says smirking.

Save my soul- Blue Saraceno.

Out walks Adam Banks to cheers with his business partner Hannah.

"His opponent from Tyrone Ireland accompanied by his business partner Hannah Adam Banks" JoJo says then quickly gets out of the ring.

"And immediately both men going at each other in case you missed it last week Adam Banks pushed Brandon into Danny Johnson who rolled him up and pinned him." Derek says as Brandon hits a clothesline sending him inside out.

Brandon then gets Vicious to pass him a Tazor and a bat wrapped in barbed wire. As he turns around to try and kill Banks Hannah grabs his foot.

"Hannah getting involved with this match grabbing his foot which gives Adam time to get up and dropkick hims onto the apron and hits Brandon with the cradle cushion knocking him down to the floor." Derek says secretly cheering on Banks.

Banks is getting fired up but Vicious hits him from behind with a chain to the head and then grabs Hannah and starts choking her with the chain.

"Uh this is sick he`s choking Hannah out but Brandon making him let go and then he throws Adam in the ring." Mercy says looking sick to her stomach as Brandon picks up the bat.

"Oh no Brandon just hit Banks with a motherfucking Barbed wire bat busting him open completely. This is Brutal stuff" Derek yells as Brandon then lifts Banks up and hits a military press spinebuster.

" That`s one of his finishers and now Brandon doesn`t look done he takes him to the top rope and hits the cradle piledriver of the top rope. Thats it" Mercy comments now knowing Brandon will win. Brandon then lifts him up and takes him outside and hits Death before Dishonour on the floor and covers him.

1!2!3! "Your winner of the match Brandon Elvidge" JoJo announces and then Brandon and Vicious smirk at each other before Brandon pulls out some spray paint.

"Something tells me this won`t be good just leave him alone you prick!" Mercy shouts. Brandon sprays BDW on his back and then puts the spray back before walking of backstage.

Centuries-Fall out boy.

"That was disgusting i hope Adam will be okay but up next we have Danny Johnson vs Brutus Vicious with Brandon banned from ringside." Derek says.

"I hope that Danny Daredevil Johnson rips Vicious in half." Mercy comments making Derek think about putting her to sleep so she`d be quiet and not so mean.

Coming home-Alter bridge.

"Here he comes Daredevil Danny with his opponent for Tuesday in his corner Death Rowe these 2 look ready for a fight."Derek comments.

"The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall introducing first accompanied by Death Rowe from Atlanta Georgia the BCW Extreme heavyweight champion Danny Johnson."JoJo announces.

11th hour-Lamb of god

"It`s Brutus Vicious and boy does he look mean what a jackass." Mercy comments not really caring about their red blood splatter shirt with BDW on.

"His opponent accompanied by Wolfgang from Milwaukee Wisconsin Brutus Vicious." The first match that Vicious will be in and it`s against Danny Johnson.

"The bell has rung and Danny wasting no time in charging at Vicious but the strength of Vicious is too much as he just pushes him and then big boots him." Derek says as Danny stomps him until Death Rowe pulls his leg.

Wolfgang and Rowe start brawling on the outside and they go to the ramp and a spear from Wolfgang takes them both to the floor.

"Wolfgang and Rowe are both down someone check on Rowe!" Mercy yells.

Back in the ring Danny has a crowbar whilst Vicious is holding a barbed wire chair. Danny hits the chair with the crowbar but it doesn`t effect it and when Vicious lifts the chair up Daredevil hits him with the crow bar in the leg and then the stomach making him go down.

"Danny Johnson now lifts the chair and hit`s him with the chair wrapping it round his head. 1!2! Wolfgang pulls him out. That idiot and now a spinebuster on the outside." Mercy says her anger obviously showing.

Rowe gets back up and hits Wolfgang with the Gullotine. Vicious hits Rowe with a piledriver on the outside.

"This match is destructive and now Vicious throwing Danny Johnson in the ring and climbs to the middle rope. A diving headbutt but Daredevil moved come on Daredevil." Derek cheers.

Daredevil now climbs to the top rope and hits the reverse 360 splash. 1!2!3!.

Coming home-Alter Bridge.

"Danny wins and beats Vicious but that`s not all for tonight because let`s not forget there is still a ladder match to come and that will be soon."Mercy says.

Japan tour coming 2nd November in Tokyo, 4th November in Yokohama, 6th November in Osaka. Japan tour coming soon.

Australian tour coming 16th November in Melbourne, 18th November in Sydney, 20th November in Adelaide.

"As you guys saw we are going on tour in November to Japan and Australia but now it`s the ladder match." Derek says.

Through the fires and flames- DragonForce.

Kyle Stevens gets booed heavily by the fans as he is the BCW 24/7 champion and Kyle is by himself out here.

" Here he is the champion that idiot who sneak attacked Lami earlier." Mercy says scoffing.

"The following is a ladder match first on the way to the ring from Winnipeg,Manitoba Canada the BCW 24/7 champion Kyle Stevens."JoJo announces as boos come down.

Light em up- Fall out boy.

Cody Fireheart walks out to lots of cheers as he starts slapping fans hands.

"This man can do us a favour and shut BDW up and end this scumbag tonight but he has 2 chances to do it let`s hope Cody can beat Stevens." Derek says.

"His opponent from Cleveland Ohio he is Cody Fireheart."JoJo says and get`s out of the ring.

"Hey up here"! Shane Mcmahon yells and this causes both men to look up. " I forgot to mention this is for the BCW 24/7 title so ref put the belt up there." Shane orders and the ref took the belt and hooks it up and makes sure it`s not going to fall before he rings the bell.

"What an announcement and straight away that hammer comes out from Stevens` boot and he hits Cody with it and now he`s climbing the ladder but Cody hits a frankensteiner on him and knocks him down."Derek says.

Cody hits a superkick on Stevens. Cody then throws him out the ring and follows him and throws him into the barricade.

"Cody taking control of this match and now he`s going for a spear but Stevens hits a t bone suplex." Mercy commentates normally for once.

"Now Kyle hits a codebreaker and runs back into the ring and climbs the ladder. He`s halfway up but Cody with a powerbomb of the ladder."

Cody goes to the top rope and hits the firestorm and Kyle rolls out of the ring.

He realises he`s all alone "Come on Cody" Derek yells.

"You can do it kid" Mercy yells as well and Cody starts to climb the ladder when he gets to the top he tries to unhook the belt when suddenly.

The cameraman drops his camera and he has a mask on underneath he rolls in the ring and tips the ladder back and sends Cody flying backwards out of the ring.

"Oh my god no Stevens is back up and is climbing the ladder and no he unhooks the belt." Derek says in sadness.

Kyle and this mystery man are cheering and hugging and then they walk backstage with smirks on their faces.

"I`m sorry but that`s it from BCW until Summertime Madness Goodbye from us and the fans and have a good night" Derek says as the show ends.

A/n Well what did you think of that. Summertime Madness is the next chapter and until then goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	9. NXT Wrestlers for November ppv

This is the nxt roster that i`ll be using when november comes around on BCW when the ppv BCW vs NXT comes around.

The 10 males i`ll be using are:

Finn Balor.

Samoa Joe.

Baron Corbin.

Aiden English.

Simon Gotch.

Solomon Crowe.

Tye Dillinger.

Apollo Crews.

Hideo Itami.

Sami Zayn.

The 4 women i`ll be using are:

Bayley.

Asuka.

Emma.

Dana Brooke.

These are the 15 NXT wrestlers that will be at the November ppv. Until Summertime Madness goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	10. Chapter 10 Summertime madness

Hello everybody and welcome to Summertime Madness the maddest ppv of the year. This ppvs card will be posted below.

Match 1: The Beast King vs Jay Andrews vs Douglas Andrews vs Joseph Eagleheart BCW Full metal mayhem championship in a tlc match.  
Match 2: Shamera Wilde vs Jessica Batista BCW womens championship.  
Match 3: Shinigami vs Captain Universe in a strap match.  
Match 4: The cush-way corporation vs Macabre and John Bleeder West.  
Match 5: Vanessa Voorhees vs Julie.  
Match 6: BDW Invaders vs Cody Fireheart, Lucas Silva +? +? Match 7: Death Rowe vs Danny Johnson in a cage match. BCW extreme Heavyweight championship.

Tuesday 25th August.

The Weeknd-The hills plays in the background the official theme song of Summertime Madness as the fans are electric tonight for the first ppv of BCW. We head to the commentary table where we see our 3 commentators all in party clothes.

"Hello everybody and welcome to BCW Summertime Madness live from Orlando Florida!" Jason shouts in excitement.

"Hey you wanna quiet down it`s not even the main event and you`re shouting your head off." Mercy snaps.

"Ok both of you stop it now tonight is going to blow your minds. Hopefully we can just knock those BDW Bastards into next week." Derek comments casually.

"Well lets get the event started right away and our first match is a TLC match for the BCW Full metal mayhem championship." Jason says.

Born into revolution-JT Machinima.

Out walks The beast king and the current BCW full metal mayhem champion and boy does he look confident.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Summertime Madness and our first match of the evening it is for the BCW full metal mayhem championship and first from Newport news VA The beast king."JoJo announces.

"Here`s The Beast king the current champion who is 1 of the most destructive wrestlers on the roster this 4 way will be fun." Mercy says with a smile at the word fun.

Native american drums.

"Here`s Joseph Eagleheart the man who was injured by the champion Danny Johnson but he`s back and looks hungry for some gold." Derek explains where Joseph has been for the past couple of weeks.

"And his opponents first from Pine Ridge Indian Reservation Joseph Eagleheart." JoJo says as Joseph gets in the ring looking up at the championship.

Breaking Benjamin- Blow me away.

"This is douglas Andrews the man who may have lost his first match in the company but he was impressive and that earned him a contract but he is extremely cocky" Jason says not liking Douglas` attitude as he smirks at the camera.

"Next from Orlando Florida Douglas Andrews" JoJo announces to a lot of cheers for the hometown man.

Ocean drive- Miami nights 1984.

"Here comes Jay Andrews with a damn beer in his hand." Jason says laughing whilst Mercy scoffs.

Jay downs 2 beers on the way to the ring. "The final competitor from San diego California Jay Andrewa"JoJo announces as the bell rings.

"Look at that drunk buffoon. Anyway here we go and straight off a chair shot to the head of Joseph by The Beast King and a chair shot to everyone else." Mercy comments as The beast king tries to climb a ladder straight away.

He gets half way up the ladder before Eagleheart rushes in and powerbombs King of the ladder.

"And a brogue kick the buffalo`s charge on King." Jason says as Douglas rolls in and hits a elbow shot to the gut of Joseph then throws his head on a table.

"Now Jay and Douglas going at it with punches and now Jay putting him on a table. But Joseph throws him into the corner and hit him with chops and headbutts"Derek says and Joseph throws Jay out the ring.

Joseph picks up a chair but gets hit with a dropkick by Douglas but then King gets up and running superkicks Douglas into the table before lifting him up into a Burning hammer position.

"Roar of the beast king!" Derek yells.

"This match is done come on King" Mercy yells.

Jay gets back in the ring and hits a running dropkick.

"John woo kick by Jay and now he`s calling for a beer he`s got one and a running clothesline over the top rope taking King and him out." Jason says.

Joseph is left alone and he kicks Douglas out of the ring and Joseph climbs the ladder and is at the top.

"Josephs going to win but Jays back in the ring and he throws Joseph through 2 tables of the ladder"! Jason yells as holy shit chants start.

"Now it`s Jay and he`s climbing the ladder and he`s got the belt in his hands but King throws him off to the outside and now King climbing the ladder and he unhooks the belt. King wins!" Mercy yells cheering.

Born into revolution-JT Machinima.

"Your winner of the match and still BCW full metal mayhem champion the beast king."JoJo says as King starts cheering himself on and gets booed as he walks backstage.

"That was a alright start to the show but there is more to come. However tonight we`re going to tell you our next ppv in september." Derek says looking very excited for this ppv.

"It is BCW Chamber of death and it comes to us 27th october and its going to be a great match." Mercy says.

"Up next though we have Shamera wilde vs Jessica Batista." Jason says as a promo showing the womens title picture is shown.

The phoenix- Fall out boy

Shamera Wilde walks out by herself and is very focused for this match as she heads to the ring.

"This women has been impressive" Jason comments.

"Yes she has currently undefeated and she`s the champion."Derek says as Shamera shows off the gold and red title.

"Damn right she`s good Royalty are the best damn women on the roster and she is just beautiful as well." Mercy says obviously liking Shamera Wilde.

"The following is for the BCW womens championship first on the way to the ring the champion Shamera Wilde" JoJo says.

Wild Heart- Sabi.

Jessica Batista walks out glaring at Wilde and walks to the ring.

"Jessica Batista the daughter of Batista is the no 1 contender and she is a very strong wrestler i`m sure she`ll do good here tonight against Wilde." Jason says as Jessica gets in the ring.

"Her opponent from Washington DC Jessica Batista"JoJo announces.

As soon as she gets in the ring Shamera attacks her kneeing her in the head and then punching her in the head over and over.

"Shamera is acting wilde tonight and now pulling her hair but Jess just throws her off and hits a spinebuster Shots fired hit by Jess. 1!2! but Wilde kicks out."Derek says looking at all the weapons around.

Jess goes out the ring and gets a trash can which is full of weapons and throws it in the ring.

"Jess picks up a guitar and smashes it over Wildes head now picking up a table and setting it up. Oh no i don`t like the look of this." Jess says.

Jess pulls some fire oil out of her pocket and pours it over the table.

"No this isn`t needed" Mercy says.

Jess picks Shamera up and goes for a batista bomb but Katerina Love runs out and hits Jess in the head with a pipe knocking her down then she runs off.

"Yes Katerina love turning up just in time and Wilde getting up and suplexing Jess through the table setting her on fire." Mercy says with a smile on her face.

" Oh my god!" Derek and Jason yell in sync. Shamera Wilde hits a corkscrew axe kick.

"Wilde style and the cover 1!2!3! Shamera wins." Jason says in disgust as Shamera leaves the ring and walks backstage still champion.

The phoenix-Fall out boy.

Jessica gets took away in an ambulance.

"That was dispicable actions by royalty." Derek says.

"Why? Jessica Batista would have done the same to Wilde anyway up next we`re not wasting time and we`re going to see Captain Universe vs Shinigami." Mercy says "Oh and its in a strap match."

Sorry i stole your girlfriend-Skyline stereo.

Captain universe walks out 1 of the most tallest wrestlers on the roster but he wears face paint and no 1 is sure what ethnicity he is.

"Here comes Captain Universe the most weirdest person on the roster and he`ll admit it." Derek says not sure what to think about him.

"The following is a strap match first on the way to the ring from Florence Italy Captain Universe."JoJo says.

Meat cleaver- Brother Lynch hung.

Dudley boyz pyro comes on and tombstones are shown in the background saying Sheamus, Becky and Shinigami on scythes.

"This is Shinigami and he is the younger cousin of Sheamus and the very tall boyfriend of Becky Lynch he is only 18 and he`s 7 foot tall." Jason explains.

"His opponent from Dublin Ireland accompanied by Becky lynch and Sheamus Shinigami."JoJo announces.

When he gets in the ring the ref straps both of their arms and goes over the rules in this match.

"The bell has rung and immediately they shake hands but Shinigami knocks him down with a clothesline and then hits a belly to belly suplex. Shinigami is trying to end this match early but Captain Universe stops him with a uppercut and a roundhouse kick to his head." Jason says watching the action.

Captain Universe tries to drag Shinigami but he`s too strong and Shinigami pulls him towards him and hits him with a halo ddt.

"The apocalypse is hit by Shinigami and he hits the first 2 corners but Captain hits him in the back of the head and trying to hit the camelot. But Shinigami hits him with a chokeslam and hits a running splash. Damn this guy is good." Mercy says.

"Did you know he considers Becky his angel of death and Sheamus his grim reaper." Derek says.

"Thats just freaky man." Mercy says. Shinigami hits the grim reaper the falcon arrow piledriver and drags Captains lone body around the ring and hits every corner winning the match and throwing his strap of.

"Ok that was domination by Shinigami." Derek says.

Meat cleaver- Brother Lynch hung.

"Impressive debut by Shinigami and i have to admit i`ve never seen someone act weird like that at 18 years of age." Jason says confused at the names he calls his family.

"Anyway up next our tag team title match between John West and Macabre vs The Cush-Way corporation." Mercy says.

Moby-Extreme ways.

Out come the tag team champions and they are super hyper for this match.

"These 2 have gone through so much in such a short time but tonight they face West and Macabre for the extreme tag team championships." Derek says then starts listing of the things they`ve been through.

"This match is for the extreme tag team championships first on the way to the ring The Cush-Way Corporation"!JoJo announces as the champs get warmed up in the corner.

Blood Sugar-Pendulum.

"Here comes one half of this tag team Macabre accompanied by the Undertaker." Jason says watching Macabre just walk slowly to the ring.

"Their opponents from Death Valley accompanied by the Undertaker Macabre"JoJo says.

Rise against-Drones.

Out walks West with his agent and he walks to the ring and him and Macabre both pull out sledgehammers and charge into the ring and start swinging both of them hitting members of the champs.

"This match hasn`t even started and Macabre and West are trying to kill The Cush-Way Corporation with hammers but they fight back and a dropkick by Conway onto West and a tilt a whirl hurricanrana by Cushnie onto Macabre sending them both to the floor." Mercy says trying to focus on the match.

The champs both hit suicide dives onto them and Cushnie sends Macabre into the ring and the bell rings and Cushnie is stomping away at Macabre in the corner.

"A tag made and the champs now hit a double dropkick onto Macabre 1!2! kick out. Now Jason do you honestly think that we could see new champs here tonight?" Derek asks Jason.

"Uh i honestly don`t know we could but then again its a new team whereas the champs have been a team for years." Jason says.

Macabre starts to take control of the match and hits chops in the corner on Conway and now tagging in West.

"West is being brutal here just beating him and hitting suplexs. Now locking in the Fujiwara armbar will he tap?"Mercy asks.

"Conway reaches his partner who hits a springboard crossbody onto West and then Adrian dropkicks Macabre legs as well."Derek says.

West goes for a big boot but Adrian dodges and hits the cush knee drop aka the codebreaker.

He tags in Conway and together they hit the EAS Goodnight tag finisher.

"Eas goodnight but Macabre with a chair hits Cushnie knocking him out of the ring but Conway dropkicks him face first into the chair. Conway looking for the grand finale." Jason commentates perfectly.

Rebellion-Cfo$

The crowd goes nuts as the commentators are gobsmacked as the ascension walk out followed by Nari helu.

"That`s the ascension they`re here and they`re in the ring. Oh fall of man on Elliot Conway. Fall of man on West as well and both men are out cold." Jason says obviously shocked.

"oh my god the referee throws the match out and now the ascension are in the ring with a mic this is great." Mercy says.

"We`re here to take over BCW we are the ascension and you will bow down to your new kings of BCW." Viktor says confusing most people.

"Welcome to the wastelands"Konnor says and ascension and Nari helu walk out.

"Wow i`m gobsmacked what the hell the ascension now in BCW from the WWE." Derek says still in shock.

"However up next we ha-" Mercy starts.

"Wait somethings happening in the back" Jason shouts.

The cameras go backstage and BDW and the masked man are attacking Lucas Silva and Cody Fireheart. Wolfgang hits a powerbomb onto the metal floor on Silva. Brandon hits death before dishonour on Fireheart and the BDW guys run off when reinforcements come.

"That has just ruined our 8 man tag now all 4 BCW guys are not cleared for the match." Jason says in anger.

"Those fucking assholes if i could still wrestle i`d take them all out."Mercy roars. Derek tries to calm her down.

Here comes the money.

Shane walks down to the ring seriously pissed off and he grabs a mic.

"That is it BDW have ruined our pre main event match because they didn`t want to fight fairly i swear to god you guys get involved in my main event i will do something i may regret now i`m sorry but we can`t see BDW won`t be fighting tonight." Shane says lowering his head.

The boos are deafening but Shane speaks again " Don`t worry because on the next BCW the main event will be Wolfgang and Kyle Stevens vs Danny Johnson and The cush-way corporation."Shane says getting cheers and Shane then leaves the ring.

"Wow a 3 on 2 handicap match on the next BCW but up next we have Vanessa Voorhees vs Julie." Jason says and a promo is shown showing there rivalry.

Sweet dreams-Marilyn Manson.

Vanessa walks out with the Big Show and they both start slapping fans hands and then Vanessa hugs a little girl in the audience and gets in the ring.

"The following is scheduled for 1 fall first from Crystal Lake, New Jersey accompanied by the Big Show Vanessa Voorhees"JoJo announces.

London Bridge- Fergie.

Boos come down as Julie walks out and skips to the ring not even scared of the much larger woman.

"And her opponent from Davenport Iowa Julie."JoJo says.

"The bell rings and Vanessa immediately powerslams her and starts beating her Julie deserves this after what she did to Vanessa the other week." Derek says.

Vanessa goes for a clothesline but Julie hits a spinning heel kick knocking her down. Julie goes and gets a kendo stick from underneath the ring and starts hitting Vanessa with it and when she raises it for a 4th time Big show grabs it.

"Big show what are you doing leave her alone"! Mercy yells.

"Big show doesn`t seem to want to let go as Julie is yelling at him but Vanessas up." Jason says smiling.

Vanessa hits a reverse suplex and then spears Julie into next week. She then hits a diving tornado ddt head first into the mat.

"Final flight hit by Vanessa and she doesn`t look done. Voorhees curse its over 1!2!3!." Jason yells.

Sweet dreams-Marilyn Manson.

"What a performance we forgot to mention this was a no 1 contender match for the womens championship so in 4 days it will be Shamera Wilde vs Vanessa Voorhees." Mercy says.

"Up next it was supposed to be a tag team match but that can`t happen because of the BDW invaders." Derek says with anger in his voice.

"Instead it will be our Extreme heavyweight championship match between Death Rowe and Danny Johnson." Jason says.

Whatever-BGFX

"Heres Death Rowe and he is not in a good mood but tonight he could be world champion he could be the face of this company the thing standing in his way is Danny Johnson." Jason says.

The cage is fully lowered and Rowe walks in "The following is for the Extreme Heavyweight championship first the challenger from Unalaska Alaska Death Rowe"JoJo announces.

Coming home-Alter Bridge.

Danny Johnson walks out and does his normal ring entrance before getting in the cage and the cage door is locked shut.

"And his opponent he is the extreme Heavyweight champion from Atlanta Georgia Danny Johnson"JoJo announces.

"Ok the bell has gone and the 2 shake hands before locking up and immediately Rowe hits a headbutt with his mask and then big boots Johnson." Jason says.

"Now Rowe picking up a chair from in the corner and whacks Danny with it 5 times in the head." Derek says as Danny somehow gets up and starts fighting back.

However Rowe pushes him into the cage but Johnson hits back with the d dash rebound clothesline. Danny picks up a mop and whacks him across the back then climbs to the top rope and hits an elbow drop with the mop.

"Danny with a sick elbow and now the devilbuster 1!2! somehow Rowe kicks out and Danny looking for it again but a ddt in mid air." Mercy says getting into the match.

"A spear by Rowe out of nowhere straight through the table set up in the corner 1!2! a kick out and Rowe wasting no time in picking up a chair putting it below him. " Jason says looking on in concern at Daredevil.

"He might be going for a double underhook facebuster aka the Gullotine but Danny hits him in the gut and tries to hit the canadian destroyer but Rowe with an air rade siren wow look at the reversals." Jason says.

Rowe waits for Danny to get up and when he does he goes for the tombstone but Danny reversing it into a tombstone of his own.

"A tombstone by Danny and now Danny throwing Rowe into the cage 4 times one for each side of the cage. What the hell a crate has just dropped inside the cage startling Danny but he refocuses on Rowe and hits the daredeviller on Rowe. 1!2!3!"Derek announces.

"Danny Johnson wins and is still the champion what a brawl involving a lot of weapons and finishers." Mercy says when suddenly.

Brandon, Wolfgang, Kyle Stevens, Brutus Vicious and the masked guy run down with Crowbars in Brandons and Wolfgangs hands and chains in the others. They start attacking the cage trying their hardest to break into the locked cage. Brandon whacks the commentators and JoJo knocking them out.

The cush-way corporation lead BCW wrestlers down to the ring whether there face or heel and they start beating the crap out of the BDW guys. The guys start throwing them into the cage and beating them down but Brandon takes out Conway and Cushnie with a crowbar strike until the Big Show grabs him.

Big show lifts him up but the masked guy lowblows him and Brandon spears him through the barricade.

Inside the ring the crate opens and its full of weapons when Rowe and Danny walk in there Jose Brujo is in there the BDW wrestler and he assaults them with a barbed wire bat and busts them completely open. He steps out the crate and at the same time Darim the Sultan turns up.

The syrian male hid as a timekeeper and assaulted John west and Macabre with a Barbed wire chair that Jose threw him. The BDW guys start getting the upper hand and start decimating the other wrestlers with lots of different weapons.

Jose then calls for the cameraman to get in the ring who`s scared stiff but then he reveals himself as Shinsuke Kawada who immediately hits a canadian destroyer on Daredevil. The door is smashed in by the masked guy who then gets the other BDW guys to come into the ring. Wolfgang and Vicious are guarding the door whilst Brandon and Kawada handcuff Johnson to the cage.

Jose and Stevens handcuff Rowe to another part of the cage and they crucify them both. Vicious grabs a mic.

"This is BRUTAL!" He yells and then gets a razor blade and cuts Rowes face making him bleed even more. Brandon and Darim then cut Daredevil open even more and laugh. The BDW wrestlers all stand in the middle of the ring with bodies laid out all over the place and 2 men crucified to the cage.

Shane walks out to the top of the ramp and the BDW laugh at him and start pointing to the masked guy who takes of his mask revealing himself as Riley Maverick Shanes hottest new talent.

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed Summertime Madness and hope you guys especially liked the ending. Now i`ve already got the next coming weeks planned out and i`m no longer taking any ocs after this ppv for a little while anyway. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.

" 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N hello and welcome to BCW and we are back for the first episode of BCW after the PPV. Tonights match card is below.

But first my last oc in this story is here until i need more.

Name: Robyn Age: 23 Face or heel: Face Hometown: Tampa, Florida.  
Description: She's a nicely tanned woman with a Samoan Tribal Tattoo on her right arm. She has blonde hair with one orange streak. Blue eyes but wears yellow contacts.  
Height/Weight/Skin tone: 5'7/you don't ask a woman how much they weight/nicely tanned(she's Samoan.)  
Ring Attire: A pair of sparkling orange shorts, knee high boots and top.  
Personality: Possessive, does not trust easily,a little cracked from upstairs,  
Theme song: Monster by Skillet Tag Team: *If anyone is looking for a tag team partner, sure, why not.*  
Signature: sit out power bomb, Spear Finisher: Spear, the frostbite (Which is the Regal stretch).  
This is Cassiel Ws oc.

These are VitalMayhemOfDarkness` ocs the guy who the BDW wrestlers belong to.

Name: Shunsuke Kawada Age: 26 Alignment: Heel Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Physical Description: Asian Male, Short messy black hair, Skinny but Athletic Build Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 192 pounds Skin tone: Normal Ring Attire: Black Tight Pants, Black Wristbands, Black Boots Entrance Attire: Ring Attire and Black T-Shirt with the BDW blood-splatter logo on it Personality: Deceitful, Quick and Cunning Theme Song: "One Shot, One Kill" by Dying Fetus Tag Team Partner: Jose Brujo Managers: His Stablemates Signatures: Cartwheel Elbow Strike, Tiger Feint Kick, Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster, Bloody Sunday, Corkscrew Crossbody, Corner to Corner Missile Dropkick Finishers: Dragon Screw Neck Whip, Candian Destroyer, 450 Splash, Crossface Chickenwing Wrestling Background: Strong style and Puroresu Specialist.

Name: Jose Brujo Age: 30 Alignment: Heel Hometown: Mexico City, Mexico Physical Description: Hispanic Male, Athletic Build Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 179 pounds Skin Tone: Normal Ring Attire: Red Mask with Silver Eyes and Sharp Teeth, Red Tight Pants, Silver Boots, White tape wrapped around his fists Entrance Attire: Ring Attire and Black T-Shirt with the BDW blood-splatter logo on it Personality: Determined and Focused Theme Song: "One Shot, One Kill" by Dying Fetus Tag Team Partner: Shunsuke Kawada Managers: His Stablemates Signatures: Superkick, Front-Flip Heel Kick, Enziguri, Asai Moonsault, Somersault Plancha, Diving Elbow Drop Finishers: Split-Legged Moonsault, Moonsault from the top of a ladder, Crucifix Powerbomb, Olympic Slam Wrestling Background: Lucha Libre veteran, with BDW being the only extreme promotion he has worked in

Name: Darim the Sultan Age: 32 Alignment: Heel Hometown: Damascus, Syria Physical Description: Arabian Male, Normal Build, Shoulder-Length Black Hair, Thick Black Mustache, Scars all over his arms, legs and torso Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 206 pounds Skin Tone: Normal Ring Attire: Golden Trunks and Golden Boots Entrance Attire: Ring Attire and Black T-Shirt with the BDW blood-splatter logo Personality: Arrogant, Intolerant, Sadomasochistic, Hates Jews Theme Song: "One Shot, One Kill" by Dying Fetus Tag Team: None Managers: His Stablemates Signatures: Springboard DDT, Slingshot Crossbody, Running Lariat with his arms wrapped in barbed wire, Diving Leg Drop with a chair, Scorpion Death Drop, Chair Surf Finishers: Diving Headbutt, White Russian Leg Sweep, Double Underhook DDT, Camel Clutch while Strangling the Opponent Wrestling Background: Extremely experienced in indie extreme promotions, lacks a lot of technical skill.

Match 1) Tournament match Brutus Vicious vs Tomer Lami.  
Match 2) Lucas Silva and Jay Andrews vs Macabre and John West.  
Match 3) 2nd Tournament match Captain Universe vs Douglas Andrews.  
Match 4) Robyn vs Lucero.  
Match 5) Darim the Sultan vs Cody fireheart.  
Match 6) Kyle Stevens + Wolfgang vs Danny Johnson and the cush-way corporation.

The pyro goes off and Somethings gotta give plays in the background as we go to the commentary table after a great ppv.

At the table are Jason Thompson and Derek Jackson. "Hello and welcome to BCW the first episode after Summertime madness and have we got a night for you." Jason comments.

"Yes we have Jason after what happened last Tuesday when a lot of BCW guys were attacked and Riley Maverick along with more BDW wrestlers turned up and destroyed Danny Johnson and Death Rowe." Jason says obviously a bit pissed off with what happened.

"However tonights main event is 2 members from BDW against 3 from BCW in a handicap match where hopefully we can get some retribution after tuesday." Jason explains the whole ending of Summertime Madness.

Here comes the money.

Out walks the principle owner of BCW Shane Mcmahon and boy does he look pissed and as soon as he gets in the ring he grabs a mic.

"Good evening from New York, New York ladies and gentleman and welcome to BCW and tonight is special for a reason we will have 2 qualifying matches for the Chamber of Death match for the upcoming ppv." Shane announces which gets a lot of cheers.

"But BDW get 1 wrestler in this match if they win that is." he says getting a lot of boos at that name. "Tonight Brutus Vicious will face Tomer Lami in a qualifying match and Captain Universe will face Douglas Andrews in the other." Shane says.

"Now we have to discuss Riley Maverick who isn`t here tonight so next week he`ll be going 1 on 1 with Death Rowe. There is also going to be a Chamber of Death match for the womens championship and all the women in the roster will fight for it." Shane quickly says and then leaves the ring to cheers for his announcement for the Chamber of Death ppv.

"Wow what an announcement ladies and gentleman but up first we have Brutus Vicious vs Tomer Lami." Jason says.

11th hour- Lamb of god.

Boos rain down as Brutus Vicious accompanied by Jose Brujo and security have to hold fans back from attacking them.

"The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall first from Milwaukee Wisconsin Brutus Vicious" JoJo says.

"This man disgusts me". Derek says glaring at him.

Get Hyper- Dj droideka ft KSI.

Tomer Lami waists no time in running down to the ring with a chair and whacking them both in the head with it.

"The bell rings and Jose Brujo rolls out of the ring. Lami raining punches down on him and now beating the hell out of Vicious." Jason comments just as Lami hits a flying clothesline through the air.

Lami hits a uppercut and then charges at Vicious but Vicious takes him out with a boot to the face.

"Vicious now taking control of the match and pulling out a chain and whacking him in the head. Now he`s choking him with it let him go you asshole." Derek says and Vicious just continues trying to choke him.

Lami hits a low blow on him and pushes him into the corner and hits a stinger splash.

"He grabs his arm and the fujiwara armbar the Arm-ory locked in is Vicious going to tap here?" Jason asks.

Jose runs in and hits an enziguiri on him and sorts his mask out and then begins stomping on him.

"Jose Brujo getting involved i`m not surprised." Derek says.

"Neither am i Derek and now a crucifix powerbomb on Lami. Vicious is back up and hits a piledriver on the chair and the cover 1!2!3! Vicious is in the chamber of death match". Jason announces.

11th hour-Lamb of god

"This is not good for BCW"Derek simply says.

"So now we know that Danny Johnson and Brutus Vicious are in the chamber of death match but up next we have Lucas Silva teaming up with Jay Andrews to take on Macabre and John West who were unfortunate in their match last night when the ascension got involved." Jason says and a video plays of the ascensions debut.

When we come back all 4 wrestlers are in the ring and the match is about to start until the Undertaker pulls Macabre back and whispers something in his ear and Macabre nods.

Jay calls for a beer and drinks it quickly and then the bell rings and Lucas and West are starting in.

"What the hell? Macabre just nailed West with the gravestone and knocked him out. The Undertaker and Macabre leave the scene." Derek says in shock.

"Now West is knocked out and Silva climbs onto the apron and hits a springboard 450 splash on him and covers 1!2!3! West can not be happy with that at all he was betrayed."Derek rants. West slowly starts coming to and Jay and Lucas celebrate with beers.

Rebellion- CFO$

"Uh oh the Ascension and Nari Helu and here they come Jay and Lucas trying to fight back but the ascension overpower them. Fall of man on Jay and now a fall of man on Lucas. The Ascension standing tall." Jason says.

Naru grabs a mic "Ladies and gentleman i give to you the Ascension now my boys want those tag titles so the Cush-Way corporation better be ready. You will all bow down to your masters and your leaders in BCW."Naru says acting very strange. Nari gives the mic to Konnor.

"Welcome to the wastelands." He roars and the ascension leave.

Rebellion- CFO$

"Wow speak about domination thats twice they`ve done that now" Jason says in praise.

"Hold on i`m getting reports of something happening backstage" Derek says quickly and the camera goes to the interview area.

"John West and Macabre are brawling and West looks mad and ready to kill someone." Derek announces as West hits a superkick. He lifts him up and hits the full nelson slam otherwise known as the westside slam.

"And a westside slam but he doesn`t celebrate for long as the Undertaker grabs him and hits a chokeslam on the floor then lifts him up and hits a tombstone." Jason says in shock as he was tombstoned on the floor.

"STOP"! Shane yells running onto the scene as the Undertaker was about to hit another tombstone.

"You`re interupting me Shane it better be good." Taker says glaring at Shane.

"You`re going around attacking my employees well if you want a fight you`ll fight next week against someone but you have to wait to find out who." Shane says glaring at Taker who drags his son away.

We go back to ring side " Wow Undertaker vs someone who Shane`ll pick next week. However up next we have Captain Universe vs Douglas Andrews." Derek says and the 2nd tournament match begins.

Breaking Benjamin- Blow me away.

Out walks Douglas Andrews and he looks ready and fired up for this match.

"Guys we forgot to announce that this match is a normal non hardcore match just to see who`s the better man." Jason says.

"The following is a standard match and a tournament match for the chamber of death! First from Orlando Florida Douglas Andrews."JoJo announces.

Sorry i stole your girlfriend- Skyline stereo.

Captain Universe walks out and he is acting like an idiot around the ring until he gets into the ring.

"His opponent from Florence Italy Captain Universe".JoJo says.

"Both men looking for a win and both have not won yet but this match will change that whoever wins gets a world title shot." Derek says.

The bell rings and Douglas attacks him with stomps in the corner and hits a bunch of headbutts to his foorhead then charges a Captain until Captain chops him down and hits a scoop slam before covering 1! kick out.

"Now Captain hitting a suplex followed by another suplex and now a piledriver in mid air. WOW! 1!2! but Douglas kicking out." Jason comments as Douglas starts fighting back and hits a german suplex.

"Douglas maybe looking for his triple germans and he hits them. Now an elbow drop followed by 5 more and now looking for a big one but Captain armbreakers him." Derek says and looks on in excitement for the first standard match of BCW.

Captain gets up and hits the cross rhodes aka the camelot.1!2! another kick out.

"Now Captain climbing to the top rope and hitting a shooting star press the Universal call. 1!2!3! its over." Jason announces.

"Your winner of the match Captain Universe."JoJo announces.

Sorry i stole your girlfriend-Skyline stereo.

"Now we know 2 people in the Chamber of death match. Brutus Vicious and Captain Universe are in." Jason says.

"Let`s not forget that`s his first win." Derek says.

Backstage.

Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang are talking quietly when Tomer Lami turns up in their locker room with a sledgehammer and whacks Wolfgang in the head and then hits Stevens in the head.

Tomer Lami hits Night Night Baby on Stevens and pins him and the ref slides in 1!2!3!.

Ringside

"Yes Tomer Lami has won the 24/7 title back for BCW." Jason cheers.

"Good one Lami but up next we have our newest women Robyn vs Lucero." Derek says.

Sky`s the limit- CFO$

Lucero skips out and does handsprings down to the ring.

"Lucero the feisty luchador is here and ready to fight but her opponent Robyn we haven`t met yet so we don`t know how this match will go." Jason explains.

"The following is scheduled for 1 fall first from Cancun Mexico Lucero."JoJo says.

Monster-Skillet.

"Here comes Robyn we haven`t met her yet but boy does she look happy to be here." Derek says obviously noticing her smile.

"Her opponent from Tampa Florida Robyn."JoJo announces.

Lucero offers her hand but Robyn looks skeptic until she finally shakes her hand.

"The bell has rung and and a quick snap suplex by Lucero and then 2 armdrags. Now Lucero lifting her up for a suplex but Robyn jumping neckbreaker and then pummeling her with fists to her face"Derek explains.

Robyn irish whips her into the corner and lifts her onto the top rope and then hits a frankensteiner.

"Ooh Frankensteiner 1!2! a kick out from Lucero but Robyn locking in the frostbite. Will Lucero tap here?" Jason asks but Lucero grabs the ropes and rolls through to the apron and hits a springboard dropkick.

"Lucero looking for the corkscrew shooting star press aka La Furia but Robyn gets her knees up. Robyn hits the spear 1!2!31 Robyn wins." Derek says and Robyn celebrates her victory.

Monster-Skillet.

"An impressive debut from Robyn but Lewis smith is backstage and says he has something important for us so Lewis over to you."

It goes backstage to the parking lot where a limo is with no passenger inside.

"Guys this limo just pulled up i couldn`t see the driver or passengers but there were 2 people definitely and they were headed to the locker rooms." Lewis announces.

"well you heard him folks someones here and we don`t know who but there`s 2." Derek tells the fans.

Light em up- Fall out boy.

Cody Fireheart is walking to the ring when he is assaulted from behind by Darim the sultan and Shinsuke Kawada and Darim throws him into the barricade whilst Kawada sets up a table.

"Oh come on why attack before the match oh no a canadian destroyer from Kawada on Fireheart. Now lifting him up a bonsoir through the table now them running off like pansies when security come." Jason says in absolute disgust.

"Why attack him just fight him you pansies." Derek says in anger. Cody is took backstage.

"Anyway i guess we have to go to our main event of the evening which is a handicap match between BDW and BCW."Jason says and a video showing BDW attacks are shown.

When we return BDW wrestlers Wolfgang and Kyle Stevens are in the ring.

Coming home-Alter bridge

"Danny Johnson is out here and waiting at the top of the ramp with a barbed wire bat in his hands." Jason says almost screaming.

"Go get em Danny"! Derek cheers.

Moby-Extreme ways.

The cush-way corporation walk out with barbed wire chairs though this time.

"They waste no time in running to the ring and immediately assaulting BDW with their weapons and busting them both open." Jason says.

The bell rings and Adrian Cushnie wastes no time in hitting a suicide dive onto Wolfgang who was bleeding on the outside and inside the ring Elliot Conway is beating the hell out of Kyle Stevens.

"Lets not forget the conchairto on the tag champs from the other week so imagine whats going through Conways mind". Derek says as Conway tags in Danny who hits a big boot on him but Wolfgang rolls in the ring and hits a crossbody like bray wyatts on him.

"Wolfgang gets the tag and gets in the ring and starts beating him down and then grabs one of the chairs and wraps it around the head of Danny. Danny is almost bleeding but he isn`t yet and now he reverses the next chair shot. He hits a jumping clothesline on Wolfgang" Derek says following the action.

Danny tags in Conway who tags in Cushnie and they hit the Cush-way code on Wolfgang.

Stevens runs in and hits Conway in the head with a crowbar and then hits Cushnie in the stomach making him hold his stomach in pain.

"Stevens clearing the ring but Daredevil hitting a crossbody and then hits the DevilBuster on Stevens knocking him out of the ring." Derek explains then Wolfgang hits a running lariat.

" Cushnie spins wolfgang around and now the Cushknee drop then climbing to the top rope and the Cushknee connection 1!2!3! Cush-way corporation and Danny Johnson win." Jason says.

Without giving them time to celebrate Brandon Elvidge and Riley Maverick who`s not supposed to be in the building tonight run to the ring and attack the 3.

"Maverick`s not supposed to be here but Maverick with the CPR Rko type maneuver on Danny, Brandon double clothesline on the champs and Death before Dishonour on both of them." Jason explains in anger.

"BCW are laid out but heres Lami and he`s got a Guitar in his hand he strikes the back of the head of Riley sending him to the outside. Brandon clobbers him with an elbow and then hits a german suplex." Derek says not liking Brandon at all.

Brandon is being very cocky in the ring until.

Crank it up

Big show shows up and walks to the ring and chokeslams Brandon to the outside knocking him down but not out.

"Show watch out!" Derek warns. The rest of BDW come down to the ring and assault Show and he tries to fight back but Vicious knocks him down with a hook to the head letting everyone throw him outside the ring and laying him out. Brandon, Riley, Wolfgang and Stevens get in the ring and BDW are in the ring.

Here comes the money.

Shane walks out with a mic "You guys think you`re winning huh?" He asks to which they continue to shout we are winning.

"Allow me to introduce 2 new wrestlers to BCW`s side". Shane says which causes them to stop and stare at Shane as the rest of BCW except Big Show are getting up.

"First up Machine gun Karl Anderson" He says causing cheers as Machine gun from the bullet club and NJPW comes out.

"Also please welcome to BCW... Fergal Devitt"! He roars and out walks Fergal Devitt himself and he stands next to Anderson. They nod and run to the ring and along with everyone on the outside start attacking the BDW guys they throw most out the ring except Riley Maverick and Brutus Vicious.

Big show ko punches Vicious and Lami who was the leader of the bullet club hits the get rekt powerbomb on Maverick.

Karl Anderson hits the stun gun on Vicious and throws him out the ring. Devitt hits the Bloody Sunday on Maverick and Death Rowe miltary press slam lifts him and throws him into the other BDW guys who retreat through the crowd.

Every wrestler from BCW are in the ring and Shane`s at the front "This is BCW!" Shane roars and everyone in the ring cheers and glares at the BDW guys.

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter especially the ending. As for Undertakers opponent i want you guys to go to the poll on my profile and pick 1 of the guys on there. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	12. Poll for the Undertakers opponent

A/N my poll is being weird so i`m going to put the question on here and you guys can just review and tell me your answer.

Who should the Undertaker face next week?

John West.

Douglas Andrews.

Death Rowe

The Beast King

Macabre

So yeah just vote in the review section and i`ll add up your votes. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Welcome to BCW the 6th annual show of this corporation. Tonights card features 3 one night only appearances.

Match 1: Elliot Conway vs Konnor.  
Match 2: Adrian Cushnie vs Viktor.  
Match 3: Royalty and Julie vs Jessica Batista, Robyn and Vanessa Voorhees.  
Match 4: Undertaker vs The Beast King.  
Match 5: Tomer Lami vs Joseph Fireheart- 24/7 title chairs match.  
Match 6: The bullet club. (Fergal Devitt, Karl Anderson, Kenny Omega, Tama Tonga and Bad luck Fale) vs BDW Invaders (Shinsuke Kawada,Jose Brujo,Kyle Stevens, Wolfgang and Brandon Elvidge)

September 5th 2015.

The pyro goes off and so does the theme song of BCW we head to the commentary table where we see Ms Mercy and Jason Thompson.

"Hello everyone and welcome to BCW"! Jason yells in excitement.

"Yup we`re in BCW land and tonight we will see a 24/7 championship match and it will be a chairs match but first off tonight we have Konnor of the ascension vs Elliot Conway." Mercy says not angrily this time.

"Let`s kick of the show with that match right now."Jason says.

Rebellion-CFO$

The ascension walk out with Naru Heli following them to the ring.

"This team have been on fire recently" Mercy comments.

"I have to admit they have been dominant over the tag team division". Jason says.

"Also breaking news ladies and gentleman at Chamber of death it will be the Ascension vs the Cush-way corporation in a tables match." Mercy announces.

"The following is scheduled for 1 fall first representing the Ascension Konnor" JoJo announces.

They do there usual routine in the corner.

Arctic Monkeys- Do i wanna know instrumental.

Out walks the tag champs and they start celebrating with the fans and run into the ring.

"The champs actually won last week when they and our world champion Danny Johnson beat those BDW invaders" Jason explains in case you didn`t watch.

"His opponent from Montreal Canada accompanied by Adrian Cushnie Elliot Conway"JoJo says.

"The bell has rung and Konnor not wasting time in attacking Conway and hitting a quick clothesline and the cover 1!2! a quick out." Jason says as Konnor hits another 2 clotheslines.

"Konnor not stopping with those stomps and now standing on top of him choking him out." Mercy explains as Naru cheering him on.

Konnor goes out the ring pushing Cushnie on the way and grabs a table from under the ring. He sets it up and then steps onto the apron but Conway dropkicks him of the apron.

"Just narrally missing the table and Conway with a suicide dive onto both members of the Ascension. Now grabbing a chair he hits Konnor in the head then rolls him into the ring." Jason says.

"Conway now hitting a suplex and another and another! 3 amigos as the late Eddie Guerrero would call it." Mercy says and Conway lifts him up and goes for a pumphandle neckbreaker but Viktor runs in the ring and big boots him.

"Fall of man!" Mercy says as The Ascension hit Conway with their finisher.

"But Cushnie coming into the ring a backstabber on Viktor and the Cush knee drop on Konnor." Jason exclaims. Naru runs in the ring and walks up to Cushnie and when he turns around she slaps him.

"This is where the numbers game comes in and Naru low blowing him. But Conway gets up and Naru running from the ring." Jason says in disgust.

Whilst Conway checks on Cushnie Konnor gets up and hits a full nelson slam and covers 1!2!3!

"Konnor picking up the win but that`s Shane on the titantron."Mercy says as the camera`s show Shane in his office.

"Ok you guys want to cheat to win like that then up next we`ll have Adrian Cushnie vs Viktor with everyone banned from ringside."Shane shouts in anger at the Ascension.

"The Ascension are livid but up next we have Viktor vs Cushnie don` go anywhere it`ll be up after that." Jason says and a promo shows Fergal Devitt and Karl Anderson debuting in BCW.

When we return Viktor is beating Cushnie up with a kendo stick and whacks him across the head.

"Welcome back and as you can see Viktor is decimating this match. I`m on Viktors side to win just because he`s the stronger man." Mercy says siding with Viktor.

"Well i`m down the middle but oh Viktor throwing Adrian into the barricade!" Jason shouts as Viktor does it again and again.

"Viktor with a clothesline and now he`s grabbing that table from earlier and bringing it to them. Viktor going for the gutwrench powerbomb." Mercy says but Cush hits a backstabber in mid air.

" Cush now laying him on the table and climbing to the top rope and the Cushknee connection through the table 1!2!3! Cushnie wins." Jason says not cheering or hating.

Moby-Extreme ways.

"Your winner Adrian Cushnie"JoJo announces.

Cushnie celebrates his victory when the other Ascension members attack him and start beating him down Conway runs down to the ring and takes out Konnor but Viktor hits him with a chair.

"Naru is talking trash and she doesn`t care but Cushnie taking out Viktor with a clothesline knocking them both down." Jason explains.

Naru starts stomping on Conway.

Sky`s the limit-CFO$

"Lucero? she runs down to the ring and hits a clothesline and then hits the shiranui on Naru." James says in confusion.

Lucero then walks backstage leaving everyone confused.

We head back to the commentary table.

"Ok then well that was confusing." Jason says.

"yeah well she doesn`t need to be out here she should have stayed in the back." Mercy says in anger whilst Jason sighs.

Shot em- Brick.

The place explodes as the bullet clubs theme song is played but walking down to the ring is Fergal Devitt by himself.

He grabs a microphone and just takes in the crowds reactions "Hey" he says simply getting cheers.

"It feels good to be in BCW" He says again getting cheers. "I`m here for a reason and that is to stop the cancer that is spreadin` all over BCW." He says the fans knowing what he`s talking about.

"Now me an a friend of mine named Karl Anderson or Machine gun are her` to stop BDW." The fans are going mad now knowing why Fergal Devitt is in BCW.

"Jus to let you know me an Karl have signed permanent contracts with BCW!" He exclaims "And tonights main event is me an a couple of old buddies of mine are facing those invaders in an elimination match." Fergal says as the fans chant `Bullet club` over and over.

Shot em- Brick.

Fergal leaves slapping some fans hands.

"What an announcement tonight the Bullet club vs The invaders." Jason shouts in excitement.

"Calm down a bit Jason because up next we have women in six women tag team action." Mercy says as the camera`s cut to backstage.

"Hey Tomer"! Someone yells Tomer Lamis name when he`s walking backstage. He turns around and a chair is whacked in his head.

We see Joseph Eagleheart standing there with a chair and a referee. He smirks "Why wait"? He asks then lifts Tomer up and hits a brogue kick.

"Oh my god the match that was supposed to happen later has happened backstage and Joseph hit the buffalos charge a cover not like this. 1!2!3! No!" Jason says dissapointed that the match couldn`t happen later in a ring and at the fact that Eagleheart has stolen the belt.

"Hey it`s 24/7 anyone can win" Mercy says in his defence.

As Joseph starts walking away he runs into John West who clobbers him with a over hand strike and then a west side slam on the floor. 1!2!3!

"John West has just won the belt and now he`s running off." Mercy says in surprise.

"Well anyway up next is our tag team match."Jason says.

Amazing-CFO$ ft Trinity Fatu.

Royalty and Julie walk out acting way to confident like they`ve done something bad.

"The following is a six women tag team match. First with a combined weight of 355 pounds the team of Royalty and Julie" JoJo announces as the fans boo heavily at the champ.

"These guys look happy for some reason" Jason says confused.

"I`m sure it`s nothing" Mercy comments.

Sweet Dreams- Marilyn Manson.

"No one`s coming out." Jason says simply.

They wait for 20 seconds.

"Well where on earth are the other women in this match?" Mercy asks.

Here comes the money.

Shane walks to the top of the ramp and he looks pissed.

"What gives you girls the right to go around attacking my talent?" He asks angrily. The girls are faking innocence.

They all look very confused until cctv comes on showing the 3 attacking the other 3 with Bats. When the footage ends the girls are getting booed heavily mostly by the males.

"I had a feeling this might have happened so ladies and gentleman our last person joining the roster for a while the baddest woman on the planet..." Shane starts.

"Oh no he better not be saying what i think he`s saying"Mercy says scared because of the person.

"Ronda Rousey!" He yells and to one of the biggest pops ever the baddest woman on the planet walks out next to Shane and then runs to the ring.

Julie stupidly tries to attack her but Ronda just tosses her over her head and then clotheslines her over the top rope as Royalty back away. Ronda points at the title on Shamera`s shoulder and they both flee the scene.

But the girls they attacked are at the top of the ramp.

"This is not going to end well for Royalty" Jason says as they`re forced back into the ring.

"She can`t do this"! Mercy yells.

Ronda germans Katerina then locks in the kimura lock on Shamera Wilde and she almost breaks her arm before releasing her.

Ronda then walks backstage with the other girls.

Meanwhile backstage Tomer storms into the male locker room where West is alone and he hits West with a kendo stick and then hits Night Night baby and pins him backstage 1!2!3! Tomer grabs the belt and leaves the arena.

" Wow that title`s changed hands 4 times tonight and now Lami has kept it and left the building" Mercy explains.

"Yeah well up next we have The Undertaker facing someone Shane Mcmahon picked out." Jason explains.

Rest in peace- Jim Johnson

The Undertaker does his usual entrance with Macabre following him and the commentators silent during his entrance.

When Undertaker gets to the ring he takes of his hat and rolls his eyes back in his head.

"The following is scheduled for 1 fall and first accompanied by Macabre from Death Valley California The Undertaker.

Here comes the money plays and Shane walks out again.

"Ok Undertaker i`ve thought about this and tonight you`re facing the BCW full metal mayhem champion The Beast King" Shane says and walks backstage.

Born into revolution- JT Machinima

The Beast King walks out celebrating with fans a little but the undertaker doesn`t look impressed.

"The Beast King looks a little too over confident tonight." Jason says not sure why he`s confident against Taker.

"His opponent from Newport News Va The BCW full metal mayhem champion The Beast King." JoJo announces.

"The bell has rung and of course this match is a normal match as the Undertakers older than hell. But Taker doing his punches in the corner on King." Mercy says disrespecting Taker.

Taker irish whips him into the opposite corner then splashes him and hits a big boot on King.

"Undertaker taking control here and looking for a leg drop but King reverses it and hits a spear. King lifting him up and a chokeslam no a reversal." Jason says as Undertaker hit`s a chokeslam of his own on King.

Undertaker hits a last ride on King and covers 1!2! a kick out.

"How did King kick out." Jason asks.

"Don`t hold anything against King he`s a good fighter." Mercy says as King starts getting back into it with a few punches and then he hits a running clothesline on Undertaker.

King gets fired up and hits a chokeslam then climbs to the top rope and hits a moonsault foot stomp onto Undertakers chest.

"What a move from King 1!2! Undertaker throws him off." Jason explains.

"Taker keeps trying to get up but King keeps kicking him down." Mercy says shocked at how well Kings doing here.

Taker boots King in the head and then hits old school on King. 1!2! a kick out from King.

"Uh oh Taker looking for the Tombstone" Jason comments.

"But what the hell Macabre just jumped the Undertaker his own father." Mercy says in complete shock.

Ding Ding Ding DQ.

Macabre continues beating Taker into the corner. Undertaker grabs his throat and standsup but King low blows him and hits him with the Burning Hammer the roar of the beast king.

"King laying out Taker and now leaving the ring. Macabre with the Gravestone on his dad and Macabre leaves the ring and laughs walking backstage." Mercy says confused on why Macabre assaulted his father.

"Anyway up next we have the bullet club vs the invaders in an elimination match." Jason says. A video is shown of the invaders recent actions.

Shot em-Brick

"Here comes the Bullet Club from left to right incase you`ve never seen them before we have Fergal Devitt,Karl Anderson, Kenny Omega,Tama Tonga and Bad luck Fale." Jason says explaining who they are.

"The following is an elimination match and first on the way to the ring The Bullet Club."JoJo says getting a huge pop. The Club cheer with the fans.

One shot One kill-Dying Fetus

Boos rain down as The invaders in this match are here and they walk down to the ring and kick JoJo out and get ready for the Elimination match.

"Disrespectful pigs!" Mercy says.

Ding Ding Ding.

"Omega and Shinsuke Kawada starting off this match and Omega is pummeling him and he throws Kawada into the corner and headbutts him over and over." Jason says.

"Its over Omega just hit Croyt`s wrath the electric chair into a german suplex 1!2!3! Kenny Omega eliminates him 1 down 4 pigs to go." Mercy comments like it`s what she says usually.

Omega tags in Fale and Jose Brujo gets in the ring but Fale superkicks him and then beats the hell out of him.

"It`s another elimination as the crucifix bomb aka the Bad luck Fall 1!2!3! 2 down already this is going to be quick." Jason says.

Tama Tonga is tagged in as Wolfgang charges and hits a suplex but Tama jumps up and uppercuts him and hits a powerslam on Wolfgang.

"Tonga lifting up Wolfgang and hits the Headshrinker 1!2!3! 3 down 2 to go. Karl Anderson tagged in and Kyle Stevens is in."Mercy says.

"Now there fighting and Anderson hits the gun stun and looks at the crowd there chanting 1 more time so he does it again! Stevens is out cold and Anderson eliminates him whilst staring at Elvidge." Jason explains.

The fans are going wild as the fans chant `you`re next` to Elvidge who legs it up the ramp but Danny Johnson is standing there and he punches him and then throws him into the ring surrounded by the Bullet Club.

"This is awesome"! Jason exclaims.

"Damn right it is quiet i want to see what happens next" Mercy says watching intently.

Brandon throws a punch but Tama and Fale grab him and irish whip him then hit the clothesline/spear combination the Dawn Raid.

Omega hits the croyts wrath.

Anderson hits the Gun Stun on Elvidge which just leaves Fergal Devitt.

Fergal smiles at the crowd chanting `Bloody Sunday` he hits the bloody sunday on Elvidge and then lifts him up and hits the inverted bloody sunday.

1!2!3!

Shot em-Brick

"Utter domination"Mercy says.

" That was awesome"! Jason says.

The Bullet Club stand in the middle of the ring and all lift up the BCW shirt as the show ends.

A/N hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as it took a while to write. I hope you liked the domination at the end and please pick a stipulation for the match at the ppv between Macabre and The Undertaker. Until next time though goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	14. Chapter 14 Chamber of death card

A/N Welcome to BCW and today i will post the card for the Chamber of Death ppv and the card for tonight.

Chamber of death so far.  
The ascension vs the Cush-way Corporation Extreme tag team championships- table match.  
Womens chamber of death match- Shamera Wilde vs Katerina Love vs Julie vs Vanessa Voorhees vs Lucero vs Naru Heli vs Jessica Batista vs RONDA ROUSEY!  
Fergal Devitt vs Brandon Elvidge- Barbed wire massacre match.  
Undertaker vs Macabre- Extreme first blood match.  
Tomer Lami vs John West vs Joseph Eagleheart BCW 24/7 title-House of fun match.  
The Beast King vs Shinigami BCW full metal mayhem title- Chairs match.  
Karl Anderson and ? vs Shinsuke Kawada and Jose Brujo.  
Male chamber of death match BCW extreme heavyweight championship- Danny Johnson vs Brutus Vicious vs Captain Universe vs TBA on shows.  
(I`ll add more matches if i need them this is just the card for now.)

Tonights card:  
Match 1: Death Rowe vs Adam Banks- Tournament matches.  
Match 2: Ronda Rousey vs Julie.  
Match 3: Jay Andrews vs Douglas Andrews-Tournament match.  
Match 4: Darim the sultan and Brutus Vicious vs Danny Johnson and Big Show.  
Match 5: Fergal Devitt vs Jose Brujo.  
Match 6: Brandon Elvidge vs Tomer Lami.

A/N the chapter with the matches will happen next chapter as i`m really busy at the moment. Until next time however goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	15. Chapter 21 Roster update

A/N Hello and welcome to BCW the roster update. Sorry for not updating often but i`ve been busy.

Here is the current roster at the moment.

Males

Fergal Devitt Karl Anderson The Beast King Brandon Elvidge Death Rowe Macabre Undertaker Danny Johnson Daredevil Big Show Brutus Vicious Joseph Eagleheart Cody Fireheart Tomer Lami Lee Hunter Captain Universe.  
John West Adam Banks Adrian Cushnie and Robert Conway The ascension Darim the Sultan Jose Brujo Shinsuke Kawada Wolfgang Kyle Stevens Riley Maverick Lucas Silva Jay Andrews Douglas Andrews Shinigami And Sheamus.

Women

Shamera Wilde Katerina Love Vanessa Voorhees Julie Robyn Lucero Nari Helu Jessica Batista And Ronda Rousey!

Yet to debut Troublemaker.

Name: Shane Rean (In ring: Troublemaker)

Age:23

Face or heel: Flips between each.

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

Description of your Wrestler: His build is fairly similar to that of Neville if he were taller. He is a Latin/Caucasian mix. He has dark brown hair that is short and spiked into a faux hawk where the faux hawk is died blue. He has green eyes. He talks in character while wrestling. His signature hand signals are the rock symbol on one hand while the other is a fist. His entrance is he runs onto the stage he looks around and pumps up the crowd before running down the ramp with fireworks following him. He slides into the ring and does his hand signal while walking around. He is just a good worker and wrestles in a very quick pace however when he focuses on submission he slows the pace down.

Height/Weight/Skin tone/: '6,1"/240lbs/Fairly tan.

Ring attire and Entrance attire:(Ring)Black baggy wrestling pants with a blue stripe up each side, black boots with kick pads, two black elbow pads, right hand has a fingerless black glove. (Entrance)Same but he has a Japanese style robe(color changes every show) and a blank black mask that he takes off.

Personality: (On Screen)He is a bit erratic with his movements and he seems to be just slightly out of his mind. He doesn't care for mind games and he constantly laughs at threats. He puts caution to the wind just trying to cause as much damage as possible. (Off Screen)People person and very outgoing. He just likes working and learning from vets who've been in the ring. Humble and kind but a bit too outspoken.

Theme song: Freak Like Me by Halestorm

Tag team (optional): You decide

Manager (optional): You decide

Signatures (max of 6): Dynamite Punch(Jumping Uppercut), Superkick, tree of woe drop kick to the head, Springboard enziguri, Backflip senton from second rope,

Finishers (Max of 4):The Howler(Pop up Spinebuster), Fall Back Plan(Backflip legdrop on the head from the top rope.), The Ripper (Reverse DDT hold while one arm is in a chicken wing position. Legs wrapped around waist from behind. Submission)

Wrestling Background: Shane was trained at a local wrestling/MMA school for about two years. When he turned 19 he worked multiple Indy promotions across America while building a move set based on highflying and submission based moves. When he turned 21 he wrestled for New Japan for a year before being called up for a few months of Lucha Underground before leaving the promotion to work for BCW. He only ever one a world title once and that was in New Japan. However, he gained a reputation for wanting to learn, evolve, and was called a great worker by many people.

Announcers and commentators

Jason Thompson Derek Jackson Ms Mercy Lewis Smith JoJo Shane Mcmahon (Co Gm.)

A/N Heres the roster. If i`ve missed someone please do tell me. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	16. Chapter 22 8th show card

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of BCW.

I`ll be posting the card in this chapter and the rest of the chapters should be up tomorrow.

Match 1: Final Tournament match Cody Fireheart vs Lucas Silva.  
Match 2: The ascension vs 2 random people in a tables match.  
Match 3: Faces vs Heels women tag match.  
Match 4: Death Rowe vs Brutus Vicious.  
Match 5: Brandon Elvidge and Riley Maverick vs Fergal Devitt and Tomer Lami.  
Match 6: Danny Johnson vs The beast king-champion vs champion.

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates i`ve been super busy with other stories and homework and school. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	17. Chapter 30 Karl Anderson's partner

A/N This isn`t the ppv i`ll write that on Tuesday because thats when i`m free the is just giving you a hint on who Karl Andersons partner is.

A man was sitting in a chair and taping his wrists. He looks up and stares into the camera.

"Ladies and gentleman i am the one of the best wrestlers to come out of ECW. Tazz you traitorous bastard. You look at me and you see what you`re up against." The man starts.

"You`ll be jealous Tazz because i`m the best according to the fans wrestler in the world. Tazz i`ve hated your guts for years and i`m going to kill your two little bitches when i team up with Karl Anderson on Tuesday." The man finishes he stands up and goes to the camera.

He grabs the camera and looks into it "I`m mr PPV, the whole fucking show i`m ... and dudes don`t you forget who beat your ass and sent you back to that hellhole you guys wrestle in." The man finishes and he leaves the room.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this short promo. If you know who it is put it in the reviews and if you don`t know who it is, I don`t know who you are. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	18. Chapter 25 The whole seventh show

A/N I`ve decided to post the whole of the seventh show and then on another chapter i`ll post the whole of the 8th show all in one.

Somethings gotta give blasts through the arena and we are immediately sent to ringside where in the ring is Riley Maverick and Brandon Elvidge.

"Shut up!" Riley roars getting boos "Tonight we will see the debut of Riley Maverick on BCW as he takes Brandon`s place against Tomer Lami." Riley announces with a glare at the fans.

Brandon takes the mic "However i hear Shane McMahon has something to say to us so come on down." Brandon orders.

Here comes the money.

Shane walks to the top of the ramp and behind him is Big Show and Danny Johnson. "Brandon first off don`t order me around on my show." Shane says getting cheers "Second of all tonight we will see 2 members of your choice taking on the 2 gentleman behind me." Shane says making a tag match.

Brandon looks furious knowing one of his BDW guys could get battered by The Big Show. "That`s not all at Chamber of Death you`ll be taking on Fergal Devitt in a Barbed wire massacre match!" Shane says getting a huge cheer and a you`re dead chant shouted at Brandon.

Here comes the money.

"Hello everybody i`m Jason Thompson and with me is Derek Jackson and what an announcement for the Chamber of Death ppv." Jason says as the cameras go to the commentary table.

"A barbed wire massacre match i haven`t seen one in years Brandon will have hell to pay come the ppv 22nd of september.(I fucked up on the ppv chapter with the dates sorry about that)" Derek says.

"Also an amazing tag match scheduled for tonight but up first kicking us off we have a tournament Chamber of death match between Death Rowe and Adam Banks."Jason announces.

Whatever-Bgfx

Death Rowe walks out in his full body attire and starts clapping fans hands and getting himself fired up for another title shot at Danny Johnson.

"Ladies and Gentleman this man took Danny Johnson to the limit at Summertime Madness now looking for another shot in a dangerous structure." Derek says.

"The following is a tournament qualifying match and is scheduled for one fall first on the way to the ring from Unalaska Alaska Death Rowe."JoJo announces.

Save my soul-Blue saraceno.

Adam Banks walks out with his business partner by his side.

"This is the first time seeing Banks since Brandon destroyed him a couple of weeks ago." Jason informs everyone.

"His opponent from Tyrone Ireland accompanied by Hannah Adam Banks."JoJo announces then exits the ring.

"Bell rings and the two shaking hands before Rowe hits an uppercut and starts pummeling Banks with those body strikes." Derek says as Rowe throws him outside the ring where a table is set up.

"Rowe looking for an early chokeslam through the table but Banks with a DDT." Jason explains as Banks hits a suicide dive on Rowe.

Banks picks up a chair and smashes it over his head and does that 5 more times before laying him on a table.

"Climbing to the top rope and Banks looking for a moonsault through the table but Rowe moves and Banks crashing through the table. I hope he`s ok" Jason says as Rowe then throws Banks into the steel steps then throws him into the ring.

"Hannah is jumping on Death Rowes back but Rowe is going to throw her off but Banks with a diving crossbody out of nowhere." Derek says in shock.

"Both men are down." Jason informs.

Banks gets to his feet and then throws Rowe in the ring and hits an oldschool on him.

"Tyrones tightrope that`s gotta be it cover 1!2! Rowe powers out, How?" Derek asks as Banks looks for a sharpshooter but Rowe pushes him into the turnbuckle and hits a tombstone piledriver on Banks.

"Oh a tombstone and now Rowe hitting the gullotine double underhook facebuster and it`s over. 1!2!3! Rowe is the winner." Jason announces as Rowe celebrates in the ring before helping Banks up and shaking his hand.

Whatever- Bgfx

"Your winner Death Rowe" JoJo announces.

"What a match to start of the show. Up next we have the debuting Ronda Rousey vs Julie." Jason says as a video of Ronda is shown.

Commercial.

Some UFC fight music is played.

"We want Rousey" is chanted all throughout the arena and Ronda walks out with her manager Darin Harvey.

"Ronda Rousey the most dangerous womens fighter in the world is in BCW and i`m sure she won`t find it as easy as UFC." Jason comments.

"Damn right she won`t our women fighters are brutal."Derek says.

"The following is scheduled for one fall first from Riverside California the most dangerous women on the planet Rowdy Ronda Rousey." JoJo announces a little starstruck.

London Bridge-Fergie

"I do not think Julie has what it takes to beat Rousey but she`ll try definitely." Derek says.

Julie is very reluctant to get in the ring but Ronda throws her in and the bell rings.

"Ronda now punching Julie in the stomach and head and now a german suplex shades of Brock Lesnar."Jason says and another "We want Rousey" chant breaks out.

"Now an armbar locked in and Julie taps Rousey wins."Derek announces.

"Your winner Ronda Rousey"JoJo announces.

Ronda celebrates but Shamera Wilde and Katerina Love run down and assault Rousey with chairs when Darin tries to get involved he gets hit with a chair in the head.

"Now Royalty beating down Rousey and Julie joining in with stomps on the chest."Jason says disgusted by the assault.

Jess Batista and Vanessa Voorhees run down and take out Royalty with big boots. Vanessa hits a tombstone on Julie but Wilde hits the corqscrew axe kick.

"Wilde style hit on Voorhees but Batista with a spear the fire arm. Katerina though going for a clothesline but another Fire arm."Jason says.

"Naru heli now running down with a chair and bam the shot to the head."Jason says as Naru starts trash talking Rousey whilst she`s down.

Lucero runs down and hits a tilt a whirl ddt Adios is hit. Lucero helps Rousey, Batista and Voorhees up as the others get up on the outside.

Here comes the money.

Shane walks to the top of the ramp.

"Enough you guys want to fight fine next week we`ll have an 8 women tag match good luck."Shane says then walks off.

"What an announcement!"Jason shouts.

"Up next though folks we have the battle of the Andrews not related in a tournament match."Derek announces.

Commercial

"Ladies and gentleman welcome back to BCW where we will see are second tournament match of the night."Jason announces.

"This one will be hardcore with Jay Andrews involved."Derek says complimenting Jay`s hard core beer drinking life style.

Breaking Benjamin-Blow me away

Douglas walks out to boos but he just glares at them.

"This man is yet to win but he`s really extreme and knows he`s brutal."Jason explains.

"This match is scheduled for 1 fall first on the way to the ring from Orlando Florida Douglas Andrews." JoJo announces.

Ocean drive- Miami nights 1984.

Jay walks to the ring with a beer in hand and a chair in the other.

"The beer drinking Jay is here to stay as he said in an interview via satelite at a live event." Derek says.

"We`ll see if that confidence can help him win." Jason says as Jay drinks his beer and smashes the chair over his head getting fired up.

"His opponent from San Diego California Jay Andrews." JoJo announces.

"The bell has rung and a chair shot by Jay and now stomping on Douglas and now what a clothesline sending them both over the top rope." Jason says.

Jay hits a flapjack on Douglas and then hits a running elbow drop of the rope to the floor.

"Jay now cheering and looking for another elbow but Douglas now with a belly to belly sending him through the table set up out here." Derek says.

Douglas throws him into the ring and hits a suplex onto Jay before covering him 1!2! a kick out.

"Now 5 elbow drops and 1 big one and another cover. 1!2! a kick out again. Jay vowing to win this."Jason says.

"Douglas getting frustrated and now looking for the F5 but Jay hits a uppercut and a John woo kick 1!2! a kick out from Douglas." Derek says in shock as Jay gets a bat and brings it into the ring.

" Douglas catches the bat and a low blow from Douglas. A superkick from Douglas it`s over.1!2!3! Douglas is threw to the next round." Jason announces.

Breaking Benjamin-Blow me away

Douglas starts cheering and getting booed but he just smirks and leaves.

Meat cleaver-Brother lynch hung.

"What are Shinigami and Sheamus doing out here?" Jason asks confused.

They run down to the ring and Sheamus hits a brogue kick on Jay. Shinigami hits the grim reaper the falcon arrow piledriver. They both leave through the crowd.

"What the hell was that for?" Derek asks. Jason just shrugs.

Commercial

One shot one kill-Dying Fetus

Boos come down heavily as Darim the sultan and Brutus Vicious make their way to the ring.

"These 2 are obviously going to take up the challenge of taking on Big Show and Danny Johnson. This isn`t going to end well." Jason says laughing.

Before JoJo can announce them Big Show, Danny Johnson, Lucas Silva, Tomer Lami whos in the main event and Karl Anderson attack them from behind.

"Haha a taste of their own medicine as 5 BCW guys are attacking 2 BDW wrestlers."Derek says enjoying this. Lucas smashes a guitar over Darims head and Machine Gun and Tomer Lami hit a double Flapjack on Vicious.

"A sick double flapjack. Big Show now with a spear taking Darim the sultan through the barricade. Now Daredevil with a brainbuster! of the top rope to the outside on Vicious." Jason explains.

"BCW BCW BCW" Chants are going down as BCW are celebrating in the ring.

"Wait Jose Brujo and Shinsuke Kawada with a spiked bat in their hand. Oh what a sickening shot to the skull of Lucas Silva and now a shot to Tomer sending him to the outside." Derek says in disgust.

Its still 3 on 2 but BDW are looking very unimpressed with BCW. A sickening shot to the stomach of Big Show by Kawada.

"Big Shows stomach was rattled by that shot but Daredevil and Anderson with a double dropkick. Now Anderson with a powerslam and Daredevil with a tombstone knocking them both out." Jason says as they both then running clothesline knocking them both over the top rope.

BDW retreat as BCW start getting back into the ring injured but stronger.

"You guys crave power, You guys crave brutality. You fail on both. You may not know who i am but i`ll be here next week. I`m the new co-owner of BCW." A mysterious voice says over the arena.

"Who the hell was that?" Jason asks.

"I have no idea but it can`t be good for BDW which means its good for us." Derek says as they show a promo hyping up Chamber of death.

Commercial.

"We now head backstage to Lewis Smith whos with Fergal Devitt" Jason announces still excited from the brawl.

"Fergal Tonight you take on a member of BDW in Jose Brujo. Do you feel your extreme and brutal enough to win this match?" Lewis asks.

"Yes actually i do because i am brutal and i will prove to BDW that i am brutal enough to kill someone inside the ring. These guys have nothing on me."Fergal says and leaves getting ready for the match.

One shot one kill-dying fetus.

The masked man from Mexico Jose Brujo from BDW makes his way to the ring and quickly forces JoJo out.

"what a bully." Jason says in disgust.

"Jose Brujo from mexico he and his tag partner tried to help Brutus Vicious but that didn`t work out now hes facing Fergal Devitt." Derek explains.

Last chance Saloon-Deviant and Naive Ted.

Fergal Devitt runs straight to the ring and hits a dropkick on Brujo.

"Devitt wasting no time in beating on Brujo and look at this a baseball bat shot to the gut of now with a springboard facebuster." Jason explains. Devitt then goes outside and gets a table and a trash can.

"Devitt looking for a shot with that lid but Brujo with a dropkick to the leg and now a superkick to the head." Derek says as Brujo lifts Devitt up and whacks his head on a turnbuckle before covering him. 1!2! a kick out.

"Nice kick out from Devitt and now Brujo setting up the table in the corner and looking for a german through it but Devitt reversing into a superplex but Brujo lands on his feet and a enzuiguri to the head of Devitt." Jason says and at that time Brujo climbs to the top rope.

Brujo hits a split legged moonsault on Devitt. 1!2! a kick out.

"Brujo getting frustrated with this now and looking for an olympic reverses it and hits a brainbuster onto the trash can!"Derek exclaims. Devitt waits for him to get up.

"Devitt with bloody sunday. Wait no Brujo with a superkick. Brujo now looking for a german again through the table but Devitt again reverses it and hits a dropkick into the table. Unbelievable." Jason says.

Devitt hits the bloody sunday and covers 1!2!3! Devitt starts celebrating in the ring when Brujo hits him with a chair.

"Brujo with a devestating chair shot and now irish whipping him into the corner. Brujo with a superfly splash in the corner but a belly to belly through the table." Derek says in shock.

When Devitt starts celebrating again this comes on.

Centuries-Fall out boy.

"What the hells Brandon Elvidge doing out here?" Jason asks as Brandon jumps the barricade and hits a big boot on Devitt.

"Oh no, Death before dishonor and Brandon lays him out and now escaping through the fans." Derek says getting ready to attack Brandon himself.

"What a dispicable human being he is! Up next we have Riley Maverick vs Tomer Lami." Jason says.

Commercial.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome back to BCW where there is a reunion backstage between the bullet club members." Jason announces.

The cameras go backstage where Tomer Lami is celebrating with Karl Anderson and Fergal Devitt. We can`t hear the words they`re saying but Tomer looks fired up right now.

Fight the night=Crush 40

Riley Maverick enters through the crowd and he is carrying a steel chair in his hand.

"The following is scheduled for 1 fall and its for the BCW 24/7 championship first the challenger from Green bay Wisconsin Riley Maverick"JoJo announces before Riley forces her out the ring.

"This man was supposed to be the hottest new talent but he turned on us and now hes a traitorous bastard!" Derek exclaims as Jason nods.

Before Tomers theme comes on Tomer jumps over the barricade and jumps Riley as the bell rings.

"Lami going straight at Maverick and now a running big boot knocking him outside the ring. Lami with a suicide dive onto Riley!" Jason explains.

"Lami not wasting time in hitting him with a chair to the head and now Get Rekt. 1!2!3! Omg its over." Derek says in shock.

Ding ding ding and before he can celebrate Brandon runs in and hits Lami with a bat to the head.

Riley and Brandon attack Tomer and Riley hits him with the CPR. Fergal runs to the ring and Brandon and Riley head out of their through the crowd.

"Fergal looks pissed and hes grabbing a microphone." Jason says.

"Enough running away guys next week me and Tomer are facing you 2 clowns in a match. Shane already booked it and even better its inside a cage." Fergal explains as they look pissed.

"What an announcement a tag cage match next week thats all we have time for until next time see you guys." Jason says as the show ends.

End of show.

A/N Hope you don`t mind me posting the whole chapter again. I`ll delete all the parts and just upload this chapter in its place. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	19. Chapter 19 The whole 8th show

A/N This is the whole 8th show.

September 19th 2015

The pyro goes off and a huge BCW chant starts off as we head to the commentary table where Ms Mercy and Jason Thompson are.

"Hello and welcome to BCW we are 3 days away from the Chamber of death ppv." Jason says excitedly. Mercy rolls her eyes.

"Yup and tonight we`ll find out who the co owner of BCW is. Actually we`ll find out now." Mercy says.

Here comes the money plays.

Shane walks out with a microphone and a smile on his face and gets in the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman i won`t give you a long boring speech but let me tell you how excited i am to have this man here tonight with us." Shane says getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"The co owner of BCW is someone who knows brutality more than any other person on the planet and he is brutal enough to make BDW guys writhe about in pain."Shane says happily "He is..."

13-Jim Johnstone

"The new co owner is the human suplex machine Tazz." Shane announces.

Tazz walks out with a smile and a microphone in his hands.

"Oh my god its Tazz."Jason says in shock.

"Well done genius." Mercy says with a roll of her eyes.

"It is with great honour that i announce myself as the new co owner of BCW. My first order of business is to make our main event a cage match." Tazz says akmos shouting.

13- Jim Johnstone.

Tazz and Shane leave as a tazz is gonna kill you chant starts.

Commercial.

"Up next we have our final tournament match Cody Fireheart vs Lucas Silva." Jason announces.

Light em up- Fall out boy.

"The vigilante is here and we are in for a treat with this guy." Jason explains as Cody walks out with some brass knuckles on his fingers.

"Yup of course we are. Not. This match is only important for the title match this Tuesday." Mercy says in boredam.

"The following is the last title tournament match and its scheduled for one fall. First from Cleveland Ohio Cody Fireheart."JoJo announces.

Hero-Skillet

"Lucas Silva is one entertaining wrestler. He is here to have fun and win matches." Jason says quoting the thrase he used in a unseen interview.

"His opponent from Los Angeles California Lucas Silva." JoJo says.

"He should be more focused on being brutal than having fun." Mercy says criticising him.

The bell rings and they lock up but Cody takes advantage and irish whips him into the corner. He hits a running big boot to Lucas`s head.

"A big boot and now Cody wasting no time in getting a chair from under the ring but Lucas getting up. Lucas a running dropkick into the face of Cody Fireheart." Jason says as Lucas then hits a diving crossbody.

"Now look at him taunting with the crowd, Get a weapon and beat on him." Mercy says like its just shakes his head.

Lucas lifts him up and drags him to the corner and climbs to the second rope. He hits a diamond dust and covers Cody.

"1!2! a kick out from Cody and now taking your advice Mercy hes got that chair and oh Cody with a superkick out of nowhere." Jason says.

"Now this is good look at Cody getting a table with barbed wire he wants the BCW EXTREME heavyweight championship." Mercy says making sure the word extreme is used.

Cody sets the table up and lays Lucas on it and then hits him in the head with the brass knuckles when he tries to get up.

"This can`t end good." Jason says as he goes for a springboard moonsault through the table. "Oh no he crashes and burns as Lucas moves out of the way." Jason says as Cody goes through the barbed wire table.

"Lucas taking advantage and now a spinning side slam to the mat and its over. 1!2! what the fuck a kick out." Mercy says shocked.

Lucas looks pissed off. He grabs the chair and strikes Cody in the head knocking him down.

"Looking for a springboard 450 from the apron and in mid air Cody Fireheart counters into a powerslam." Jason says.

"Now looking for that Devils gate submission the Fire trap and Lucas has no choice but to tap." Mercy says.

Light em up- Fall out boy

The ref raises his hand as he leaves backstage.

"The winner Cody Fireheart." JoJo announces.

"We now have our 6 people in the match we have Danny Johnson, Brutus Vicious, Cody Fireheart, Captain Universe, Death Rowe and Douglas Andrews inside the chamber of death." Jason says.

"However up next we have The ascension in action." Mercy says.

Commercial.

Rebellion-Cfo$

The ascension Konnor and Viktor walk out with Nari Helu and immediately get in the ring.

"The following is a tag team tables match first on the way to the ring Konnor and Viktor the ascension." JoJo announces.

"Why is this match happening? The ascension are dominant." Mercy praises.

"You don`t know if they`ll win. These two guys could be the winners." Jason tries to compare the two teams.

"Their opponents Ethan and Eddie Walker." JoJo announces.

When the bell rings the two brothers try to attack the ascension. Ethan lifts Konnor up for a samoan drop but Nari low blows him.

"This is going to end in about a minute." Mercy says and Jason just shakes his head knowing shes right.

They double team Eddie and Konnor hits a clothesline.

"Now going to opposite ends of the ring and the fall of man on Eddie. And a fall of man on Ethan all thats left is the tables." Jason explains.

Nari throws 2 tables in and sets them up. Viktor powerbombs Eddie threw the first one.

"Thats one done and now Konnor with a samoan drop through the other one ring the bell." Mercy says as the bell is rung.

Rebellion-Cfo$

"You`re winners Konnor and Viktor the ascension."JoJo announces.

Konnor, Viktor and Nari continue beating on the two guys after the match. They look for another fall of man when.

Arctic Monkeys-Do i wanna know

The Cush-Way corporation and Lucero run down to the ring. The ascension are ready and they all start brawling.

"Elliot Conway now with a pumphandle neckbreaker the grand finale on Konnor."Jason says.

"Now Lucero with a slap to the face of Nari and now the snap ddt. Sweet dreams on Nari this isn`t needed."Mercy complains.

"Oh shut up and now Viktor being hit with a codebreaker the cush knee drop."Jason explains as the cush-way corporation stand tall.

"We now go backstage to Lewis Smith whos with Tazz." Jason says.

The cameras go back to Lewis and Tazz in the interview area. "Tazz just one question is what are you doing here in BCW out of all the other companies out there?"Lewis asks.

"I`m here like i said earlier because this is the best damn company out there. This is better than TNA and WWE we are brutal. Now if you don`t mind i have some business to take care off." Tazz says and walks off.

Commercial.

"Welcome back to BCW ladies and gents and up next we have a match made by Shane Mcmahon last week we have Royalty teaming up with Julie and Nari Helu to take on Vanessa Voorhees, Jessica Batista, Lucero and Ronda Rousey." Jason says.

The Phoenix-Fall out boy.

"The following is a 8 women tag team match first on the way to the ring Julie, Nari Helu, Katerina Love and the BCW womens champion Shamera Wilde." JoJo announces.

"Shamera Wilde has been really impressive recently and i honestly think shes the best womens wrestler out there today." Mercy says stating her opinion.

"Really? What about Ronda Rousey?" Jason asks talking about the most dominant female fighter out there.

"Shes got muscle she ain`t smart." Mercy quickly says.

Wild Heart-Sabi

"Their opponents Jessica Batista, Lucero, Vanessa Voorhees and Ronda Rousey."JoJo announces completely missing the fact that Big Show is there with Vanessa.

"Lets talk about Lucero she was just fighting with Nari Helu a few moments ago i don`t think shes focused on this match." Jason says.

"I agree with you now lets get the match started."Mercy says.

The bell rings and Love blindsides Lucero and starts beating on her as the ref gets everyone out the ring Love suplexes Lucero and then tags in Wilde.

"Wilde now with a running dropkick and locking in a sleeper hold. This is aggresive stuff from Wilde." Jason comments.

"Now with a tag to Nari this will be fun. Look at this a snapmare driver into the mat 1!2! a kick out." Mercy says.

Lucero tries fighting back against her and eventually hits a roll through neckbreaker. She gets a tag to Vanessa who brings in a steel chair.

"Vanessa with a sickening strike to the head of Nari and now Julie gets a hit and so does Wilde and Love."Jason comments.

Vanessa roars and she gets ready she lifts Helu up and hits a tombstone piledriver. 1!2!

"Somehow Julie breaks up the pin and now a curbstomp to Vanessa. That was a excellent maneuver right there from Julie." Mercy says as Jessica Batista gets in the ring.

"Now Julie and Batista brawling and now a irish whip and a fire arm spear on Julie. Katerina now with a firemans carry facebuster on Batista." Jason explains.

Lucero runs in and dodges the clothesline from Katerina and kicks her in the stomach and hits the sweet dreamz snap DDT. When shes getting up Shamera Wllde its Wilde style on Lucero.

"A we want Rousey chant breaking out and Ronda Rousey now with a knockout punch to the champ. A kimura lock locked in and shes going to tear her arm off. Someone help her." Mercy says.

Nari brings in a pipe and she strikes Rousey in the skull getting boos and then she turns and whacks Vanessa in the head and they are the two legal people.

"Nari looking to end this and she hits a Gts the gut check. 1!2!3! its over."Jason says.

Grace-Apocalyptica

Nari Helu starts celebrating and she quickly leaves the arena followed by the rest of her team.

"Now i bet some of you are wondering where Robyn is tonight well she suffered an arm injury whilst training and will be out until after the ppv."Jason explains.

Tazzs face comes on the titantron and next to him is Shane.

"Just some announcements for the ppv. First Lucero will face Nari Helu in a stretcher match. Also the chamber of death match is happening for the women and there will be a surprise entrant in the match."Tazz explains.

"Good luck." Shane says and their faces go of the titantron.

"There is now two matches for Nari Helu and Lucero at Chamber of death and there is a surprise entrant in the chamber of death match." Jason explains.

"Up next we have Death Rowe vs Brutus Vicious." Mercy says.

Commercial.

Whatever-BGFX

Death Rowe makes his way to the ring and sorts his mask out and then he slaps some fans hands.

"Here comes Death Rowe a man who is also in the Chamber of Death match and he looks ready for his match tonight with Brutus Vicious." Jason says.

Mercy scoffs "Yeah? Well he better be ready so he can kick Vicious`s ass so hard he won`t know what hit him." Mercy says.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall first on the way to the ring from Unalaska Alaska Death Rowe."JoJo announces.

11th hour-Lamb of god

Boos pour down as Brutus Vicious accompanied by Darim the Sultan heads to the ring.

"His opponent accompanied by Darim the Sultan from Milwaukee Wisconsin Brutus Vicious." JoJo announces.

"This is a battle of the big men Brutus Vicious stands 6`9 and weighs in at 298 pounds. Death Rowe is 6`10 and weighs in at 295 pounds."Jason explains.

"Well the big idiot had to bring his little friend with him because he knows he can`t win by himself." Mercy says and Jason has to stop her from going on a full rant.

Ding Ding Ding

"A lockup by the 2 big guys and a huge shove by Vicious into the corner and a huge body splash." Jason says as Brutus starts choking Rowe.

"Rowe fighting out of it and he hits a uppercut. Now a huge tbone suplex." Mercy says.

Rowe goes out the ring and grabs a steel chair wrapped in barbed wire and he throws it into the ring. He then grabs a barbed wire table and rolls in the ring with it.

"This should be good." Mercy says with a smile on her face. Rowe puts the table in the corner and then turns into a chair shot to the head.

"Vicious now wasting no time in continuing the assault with 5 more chair shots to the skull of climbing to the top rope and a huge diving headbutt onto Death Rowe." Jason explains.

1!2! Rowe powers out and when he tries to get up Vicious goes for a flapjack but Rowe reverses it and he ends up hitting a chokeslam.

"Rowe is fired up and looking for a tombstone piledriver but Darim getting involved that snake." Mercy says berating Darim.

Darim and Vicious beat on Rowe and then Darim spinebusters Death Rowe through the table.

"This can`t be good and a huge spear from Vicious. Now locking in a ankle lock and Rowe has no choice but to tap."Jason says.

11th hour-Lamb of god

"Now continuing with a post match assault there is no need for this." Mercy says.

Save my soul-Blue Saraceno.

Adam Banks runs to the ring and evens up the odds and he hits a dropkick on Vicious sending him out of the ring.

"Yes get in Banks. Now Banks with a spinebuster on Darim. Rowe getting up and a tombstone on Darim. That`ll teach them."Mercy saying agreeing with their actions.

They stare down Brutus Vicious as the show cuts for commercial.

Commercial.

"Lets head to the back where Lewis Smith is with new BCW superstar Troublemaker." Jason explains.

We go backstage and Lewis is almost freaked out by Troublemaker Shane Rean stalking about talking to himself.

"My guest at this time Troublemaker. Now you requested this interview for tonight. Is there a reason why?" Lewis asks.

"You know Lewis i came here to win titles and to win as dominantly as i can. I`m issuing an open challenge to anyone at Chamber of death." Troublemaker says creepily and then he stalks off.

"That guys just weird." Mercy comments and Jason nods in agreement. "Up next we have our tag team match that Shane scheduled last week. Its the Bullet club reunited vs those a**ho**s from BDW."Mercy says.

Shot em-Brick

The Bullet club members walk out with Karl Anderson managing them to the ring.

"The following is a tag team match and its scheduled for one fall first on the way to the ring the bullet club Fergal Devitt and Tomer Lami."JoJo announces.

"The bullet club reunited tonight to take BDW to hell. Also announced backstage by Shane Mcmahon at the Chamber of death ppv it will be Karl Anderson teaming up with anyone of his choosing to take on two members of BDW." Jason announces.

"That means anyone from any company can come in and be Machine guns partner." Mercy says.

Centuries-Fall out boy.

`BDW sucks.` The fans chant as Riley Maverick and Brandon Elvidge walk to the ring surprisingly by themselves.

"No backup for a change for those invaders who will hopefully be gone from this company soon." Jason explains.

Ding Ding Ding

The bell rings and they all start brawling in the middle of the ring and the referee is not doing anything to stop them going at it.

"Maverick with an uppercut and a headbutt to the skull of Lami. He wastes no time in locking in a headlock." Mercy says.

"Brandon now with a sickening chair shot to the back of Fergal Devitt. Oh no hes grabbing his head and a gullotine to the throat of Devitt." Jason says in shock as Fergal rolls about on the floor.

"Now Lami breaking out the head lock and he hits a running superkick. He lifts him up and hits a huge clothesline to Maverick. Brandon though blindsiding him. I knew he was gonna do that." Mercy says in anger.

Brandon beats Lami down and he then throws him into the corner and he hits a running splash. Brandon then climbs to the second rope and hits a neutraliser to the floor.

"Oh Glory before dishonor. 1!2! A kick out. Look at Devitt hes got a taser. Devitt oh my god he just tasered Brandon." Jason almost screams in shock.

"Yeah get him Fergal." Mercy cheers.

Maverick then throws him out of the ring as Brandon falls out the ring. Machine gun helps Devitt up but Maverick hits a suicide dive on both of them.

Lami then attacks Maverick with a cheap shot. "Oh the Jewish Gun on Maverick on the outside. 1!2!3! That is all she wrote." Mercy says.

Shot em-Brick.

"The bullet club are victorious and they`re celebrating in the ring. Oh no Jose Brujo and Shinsuke Kawada running to the ring." Jason says.

Whack! A chair shot to the skull of every bullet club member. Jose starts choking Lami with a tie.

"Despicable. Yes here comes Macabre and he hits a tombstone piledriver on Brujo. The gravestone." Mercy explains.

"But Kawada with a spin kick on Macabre. But Big Show running to the ring and a KO punch to Kawada." Jason explains.

Wolfgang,Kyle Stevens and Brutus Vicious run down and they manage to get Show down and Wolfgang hits a frog splash on Big Show.

"Joseph Eagleheart? Whys he helping?" Jason asks shocked.

"Because he hates BDW Jason. Eagleheart with a spinebuster to Stevens and 10 chops to the chest of Wolfgang and then a brogue kick knocking out Brutus Vicious." Mercy explains.

"Now Eagleheart helping the bullet club member Tomer Lami up but wait what? A brogue kick to Tomer Lami." Jason says in shock.

Before cutting to advertisement we see Joseph picking up the 24/7 title and raising it above his head.

Commercial.

"Welcome back and after what we`ve just seen Shane Mcmahon and Tazz both announced that Joseph Eagleheart will face Tomer Lami this Tuesday at Chamber of Death in a house of fun match." Jason announces.

"Don`t forget former 24/7 champion John West is also in that match up. Up next we have a champion vs champion match up with Danny Johnson taking on The Beast King." Mercy announces.

"Also for those wandering the reason the cage match couldn`t happen was because Brandon talked his way out of it saying he needs to rest for Tuesday. He`s a coward and i hope Fergal Devitt beats his ass this sunday." Jason says letting all his anger out.

Born into Revolution-Jt Machinima.

The BCW full metal mayhem champion walks out to a mixed reaction. He walks through the crowd and is getting himself fired up.

"This african american male wrestler has been dominant recently even against the Undertaker but he still doesn`t have a challenger for this Tuesday maybe we`ll find one tonight." Jason says.

"The following is a champion vs champion match first on the way to the ring from Newport News VA The Beast King!" JoJo announces.

Coming home-Alter Bridge.

"The reigning champion is going to be in for the time of his life this sunday when he takes on five competitors in a very deadly match." Mercy explains. "As long as Brutus Vicious doesn`t win i`ll be fine." Mercy adds on.

Danny Johnson hands his belt to the ref and then they both get in different corners in the ring.

Ding Ding Ding

They lock up and King uses his strength to push Danny into the corner and then he backs away and slaps the champion.

"What disrespect. Danny Johnson is pissed and a huge clothesline followed by a tilt a whirl hurricanrana." Jason says. Daredevil climbs to the top rope and hits a diving shooting star press.

"Not going for the pin? What an idiot." Mercy comments.

Not going for the pin backfires on Danny as he went for another shooting star press King got his knees up. King chokes Johnson with his boot and then rakes his back. "You wanna tap Johnson?" The ref shakes his head no and he headbutts King.

"The extreme heavyweight champion with a huge uppercut followed by his signature shining wizard to the skull of King." Jason says.

He then rolls out of the ring and he grabs a baseball bat from under the ring.

"OH! A sickening shot to the ribs and now a snap ddt. King rolls out of the ring. Johnson looking for a suicide dive but a chair shot to the skull." Mercy says in excitement.

"King now gets Johnson in the ring and a rear naked choke its feeding time. Will Johnson tap?" Jason asks.

Just as he`s about to tap Shinigami enters the ring with a steel chair. He whacks King and then powerbombs him on the chair as Becky and Sheamus cheer for him.

"Shinigami? This is uncalled for." Jason says.

"He lifts King up and hits Judgement day the gullotine neckbreaker." Mercy says as the judgement day is hit onto a chair.

"Now turning towards the extreme heavyweight champion and lifting him up. Oh a brogue kick by Sheamus and a Halo DDT on Johnson." Jason says as Shinigami,Sheamus and Becky all raise their arms in the air.

They leave the ring.

"This was not needed how can things get any worse?" Jason asks.

"One company Jason my dear friend. BDW." She explains. Just then Tazz`s theme goes off.

13-Jim Johnstone

"Why`s Tazz out here? well anyway hes headed to the ring with a weird look on his face." Jason says confused.

Tazz gets in the ring and he helps Beast King up. After making sure hes standing he hits a t bone suplex on King.

"What the hell? Tazz has just T bone suplexed Beast king and now he`s lifting Johnson and oh my god!" Mercy says and she looks ready to knock his head off.

Tazz locks in the tazzmission on Danny Johnson. Danny Johnson passes out and Tazz releases the hold.

He stands up smirks and rips off his suit and shirt to reveal a BDW shirt. The last thing we see is Tazz standing there with a smile holding up a baseball bat in his other hand.

End of show.

A/N BCW Chamber of death will either be posted tonight or tommorow. I`m in the process of writing it. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.

BCWS Newest wrestler.

Name: Freddy Escobar  
Age:25  
Gender: Male  
Weight:225  
Height:6'0  
Look: A Mexican American wrestler with sunglasses and a jacket that lights up. He is lean but athletic. His ring attire consists of a custom black and white under armor shirt and pants.  
Gimmick: A rich, charismatic,arrogant, famous, sarcastic, cunning,magnificent bastard, Freddy Escobar is a world-renowned wrestler from NJPW and a former world champ. He believes he is the best and he can definitely back it up. He is quick witted and has a sarcastic sense of humor and an over the top behavior.  
Hometown: Los Angeles, California  
Nickname: The Prince, Smooth Criminal, The Black Fox  
Entrance Theme: Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson.  
Wrestling style: While he can fly around and brawl, he is mainly a technical fighter and fights dirty.  
Signatures: Figure four leglock, superkick, Pele kick, shooting star press, ddt, corkscrew plancha  
Finishers: Money shot(diving double foot stomp), Prince's Blade (running knee strike from the corner to an opponent. Think Shinsuke Nakamura's Boma ye.) Nut Cracker- Johnny cage's spilt punch from MK. Only used if the ref isn't looking or in a no disqualification match.

*Name: Garry Moon  
*Age: 23  
*Face  
*Hometown: Omaha, Nebraska  
*Description of wrestler: An Overhyper wrestler who is a tag team specialist with his brother, has an Alvin and Simon relationship with him as Alvin  
*Height: 6 ft 2  
*Weight: 240  
*Skin Tone: African American  
*Ring attire: Black Tights with Wolf claws on the sides, black boots, and black gloves  
*Entrance attire:Same as Ring attire  
*Personality: Hyper, caring,  
*Theme Song: Downfall by Trust Company  
*Tag Team: The Moon Brothers (with Galen Moon)  
*Manager: None for now  
*Signature: Spinebuster  
Sharpshooter  
*Finisher: Superkick  
*Wrestling Background: Trained by Shawn Michaels and was formerly Chikara tag team champion with Galen Moon.

*Name: Galen Moon  
*Age: 20  
*Face  
*Hometown: Manhattan, kansas  
*Description of wrestler: A very calm wrestler who is a tag team specialist with his brother has an Alvin and Simon relationship with him as Simon  
*Height: 5 ft 11  
*Weight: 180  
*Skin Tone: African American  
*Ring attire: Black Tights with Wolf claws on the sides and black boots  
*Entrance attire: Same as Ring attire  
*Personality: Calm, caring  
*Theme Song: Downfall by Trust Company  
*Tag Team: The Moon Brothers (with Garry Moon)  
*Manager:None for now  
*Signature: Spinebuster  
Diving Headbutt  
*Finisher: Superkick  
*Wrestling Background: Trained by Shawn Michaels and was formerly Chikara tag team champion with Garry Moon.

Name: Scarlett  
Heel  
Hometown: Detroit Michigan  
Description: Has red eyes and black curly hair with red tips. Has a silver lip piercing. Tribal print tattoo sleeves on both arms.  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 135  
Skin tone: Milk chocolate  
Ring attire: Red crop top black slashed leggings and black steel toed boots with black motorcycle gloves  
Personality: Violent and aggressive has no sympathy for opponents. Not afraid to get bloody and not afraid to play with the men.  
Theme: Lies by evanescence  
Signatures: Diving moonsult, tilt a whirl backbreaker, Spear, Alabama slam, Handspring moonsult  
Finishers: Devils whisper (Superkick) Highway to hell (Underhook piledriver) Devils Due (Gory Neckbreaker)  
Wrestling background: Spent 5 years in Japan and was a 3 time champ and spent 7 years in Mexico and was a 5 time champ.


	20. Chapter 20 Chamber of death part 1

A/N Hello and welcome to the biggest ppv so far for BCW the chamber of death. I`m going to split this into three parts,This part will introduce a special guest commentator. One part will be the first four matches and the next chapter will be the rest.

These matches will be next chapter.

Match 1: The Ascension vs the Cush-Way corporation for the extreme tag team championships in a tables match.  
Match 2: The Beast King vs Shinigami for the BCW full metal mayhem championship in a chairs match.  
Match 3: Troublemaker vs ? a mystery opponent who he`s going to call out.  
Match 4: Karl Anderson and RVD vs Shinsuke Kawada and Jose Brujo in a standard hardcore tag team match.

September 25th 2015.

Before the show.

A limo pulls up and out steps Shane McMahon and following him is Danny Johnson. They both look very ready to take the war to Tazz and his goons tonight. BDW are going to wish they never invaded in the first place.

The show starts.

Fireworks and lots of pyro go off as Panic at the disco-This is Gospel plays in the background as the ppvs sponser. A huge BCW chant is started by the fans in attendance. We go to our commentary table where we see our normal three commentators all looking very ready for this ppv.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is the night you`ve been waiting for, it`s time for BCW chamber of death." Jason announces.

"That`s right guys but before we celebrate any further or go on about our match card i`d like to bring out a special guest to commentate with us tonight." Derek says.

"Oh great you`ve brought a friend." Mercy says rolling her eyes.

Derek stands up with a microphone in his hand and gets the audiences attention. "I`d like everyone to welcome a special guest to commentate with us for tonight. He is my cousin and one of the greatest minds this industry has ever had. He is Bobby the brain Heenan." Derek announces.

Somethings gotta give- All time low

Our theme song plays as Bobby makes his way to do something he hasn`t done in years. Bobby pulls on a headset. "Can i just say its great to be commentating on BCW one of the greatest promotions i`ve ever seen."Bobby says.

"It`s good to have you here." Jason says.

"Speak for yourself. We have enough commentators here." Mercy says and with that Jason and Derek glare at her but she shrugs.

"Lets get this night started with a tag team championship match between the Ascension and the Cush-Way corporation." Derek says.

Rebellion-Cfo$.

The Ascension make their way to the ring on their own with no manager as she`s in the chamber of death match later. They are sporting their normal attire as they storm to the ring.

"What do you guys think of the Ascension Konnor and Viktor so far in BCW?" Jason asks.

"They are AWESOME. They just dominate people and win." Mercy answers.

"I have to agree with Mercy." Bobby starts. "This tag team have what it takes to win those tag belts." He finishes.

Do i wanna know-Arctic Monkees instrumental.

"Here comes the current tag team champions who look ready to win this match tonight." Derek says not being biased in his answer.

The Cush-Way corporation jump into the ring and stand in the corner opposite their opponents who are crouched in the corner. They hand their belts to the referee as JoJo enters the ring.

"The following is for the extreme tag team championships. First the challengers they are Konnor and Viktor the Ascension." JoJo announces and they just stare at their opponents.

"Their opponents they are the current tag team champions Elliot Conway and Adrian Cushnie the Cush-Way Corporation." JoJo announces and leaves the ring when the fans begin cheering.

Ding Ding Ding.  



	21. Chapter 21 Chamber of death part 2

A/N Sorry for the long wait but exams and school come first for me but here is the second part of Chamber of Death.

"And we are underway with our first match of the evening and straight away Konnor and Viktor attacking the champs with body shots and headbutts." Jason says as Konnor levels Conway with a clothesline.

"Now with a double superplex on Cushnie." Derek says.

"Konnor and Viktor are already looking to end this match as Konnor gets a table. This can`t be good for the champs."Bobby says but Conway hits a crossbody from the top rope taking out the ascension.

"A suicide dive on the ascension and Elliot Conway is on top at the moment." Mercy says not very happy about it.

The champs get in the ring and they lift Konnor up and try to powerslam him through the table. Viktor rushes the ring and clobbers Cushnies back with a chair shot and then he strikes Conway across the top of the head.

"A sickening chair shot to Conways skull." Jason says looking away as the shot made him bleed.

"Ha ha now the match is getting interesting." Mercy says with a smile on her face after seeing the blood.

Viktor lifts Conway up and trys to powerbomb him through the table but Conway hangs on and ends up hurricanranaing Viktor outside the ring taking them both down.

"Konnor is now looking to take advantage of Cushnie. Good plan from the ascension." Bobby says in appreciation.

"But a reversal and Cushnie with a backstabber." Derek says.

"Now a standing moonsault on Konnor. He is taunting Konnor waiting for him to get up but Nari Helu is running down to the ring and jumping on the apron. Why is she out here?" Jason asks.

"She wants to her boys to win, Its very smart but of course you wouldn`t know anything about being smart would you Jason." Mercy says smirking causing Jason to roll his eyes.

"An excellent distraction from Helu allows Viktor back in the ring."Bobby explains.

The fans boo as Konnor and Viktor get on opposite corners of the ring. Nari slaps Cushnie and he falls into the fall of man.

"Fall of man!" Derek exclaims.

"This one is over." Mercy comments as the ascension lift Cushnie up and go for a double powerbomb through the table set up in the ring.

"Wait look at Elliot Conway he`s on top rope." Jason says pointing to Conway whos looking for a dropkick.

"But Nari Helu is there and she grabs Conways foot. This isn`t needed." Derek says and Bobby nods in agreement.

Thanks to the distraction Viktor pushes Conway off of the top rope and sends him crashing to the outside floor narrowly missing two tables set up.

"Konnor is now beating down Cushnie and wait! Its Lucero." Jason says.

"What is that little brat doing out here?" Mercy asks as Lucero running dropkicks Helu but she falls into Konnor and Viktor who grab her.

"This is a plan." Bobby realises as Cushnie and Conway somehow get up and running clothesline the ascension freeing Lucero who falls to the outside. Conway checks on Lucero but the ascension get to their feet.

"Don`t turn around." Derek warns.

"Too late and now the ascension lifting Cushnie up and a double powerbomb through the table." Mercy almost yells.

Ding ding ding.

"The ascension are victorious and the BCW fans are not happy whatsoever as they keep booing the ascension who hold the tag titles in the air." Jason says.

"I don`t think they care Jason. The ascension came with a plan and i hate to admit, it worked." Bobby says.

The ascension and Nari Helu leave backstage and Conway gets in the ring and helps Cushnie up.

"Some respect between these partners obviously still going strong after losing the tag titles." Derek says in respect.

Suddenly Elliot Conway low blows Adrian Cushnie. Boos rain down as the commentary team are in shock.

Conway has a glare on his face and he lifts Cushnie up his brown eyes piercing into his skull and then he drops Cushnie with the grand finale.

"What have we just witnessed?" Jason asks himself and everyone else watching. Inside the ring Conway is shouting at Cushnie and then he leaves the ring.

"So many questions need to be answered and only one man can answer them. Why break up a great tag team?" Bobby Heenan asks.

"I know why he did it." Mercy exclaims. "He did it because Adrian has been holding him down. This was a message to everyone Elliot Conway is his own man know and anyone that stands in his way is going to be punished for it."

A/N I was going to write the whole four matches but i wanted to leave it on a break up of a tag team. Where will this lead to. Only one man knows the answer, Me. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


End file.
